Puedo sola ¿o no?
by KarooChan
Summary: /Terminado\ Sakura y Sasuke son muy distintos, ella lucha por poder cumplir sus metas, él tiene casi todo lo que quiere. Los unirá una oferta de trabajo y la desesperación. Cuidado, los sentimientos llegan cuando menos te lo esperas.
1. Chapter 1

Wolas gente (y marcianos igual, kien sabe si en marte también tienen internet??)!! aki traigo otro fic. Ya se, se que debería sentrarme en mis otros fics, pero mi inner y mi musa entan de vaciones y pos esto ya estaba escrito... xD!!!

dejando de lado eso, espero que este fic les guste... y que dejen reviews xD!

**Naruto no es mio (y blablabla... ya saben)**

** Sin más que aportar aki les dejo la INTRO.**

* * *

**_Introducción _**

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Una joven pelirosa miró con duda a una señora mayor sentada frente a ella.

- Lo que quiero decir, hija, es que nuestras finanzas no andan bien. No podemos seguir pagando tu universidad- La mujer mayor miró a su hija con tristeza.

- ¿Cómo es que se nos acabó el dinero así como así?- La joven se levantó.

- Hija... tu padre tiene problemas, ese es el otro tema que queríamos hablar contigo.- La madre de la joven miró a su hija con preocupación.

- Hablen entonces.- La joven volvió a sentarse y miró a sus padres.

- Tu padre... tu padre tiene problemas con el acohol.- Dijo la mujer al borde de las lágrimas, su hija sólo rodó los ojos.

- ¿Ahora vienes a darte cuenta?- la muchacha miró con dureza a su madre.- Te lo dije, te dije un montón de veces que ese señor- Señaló a su padre, que estaba sentado a un lado de su madre- Estaba metido en algo así... no me creíste... no te mencioné también que está haciendo negocios turbios con con unos tipos que venden droga¡Maldigo el día en que te casaste con este tipo!

- ¡No le hables así, es tu padre!- La madre de la chica se levantó furiosa.- Está tratando de enmendar su error.

- ¡Ese tipo no es mi padre!,él es un drogadicto, un alcoholico y un INFIEL- Sakura se levantó- porque a que no sabes la última de este caballero.

- No es bueno decir mentiras mocosa, con 19 años no estas lista para entrometerte así en los problemas de la gente mayor.- El tipo, que hasta ahora había guardado silencio, se levantó.

- Te gastas todo el dinero de la familia en alcohol y drogas, además le eres infiel a mamá ¿Y ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO ME ENTROMETA?- la joven pelirosa estalló.

- Sakura, Basta- Dijo la señora mientras se ponía entre su marido y la chica.

- No lo puedo creer madre, este tipo te está basureando y tú ¿no haces nada?- Sakura se calmó y miró con lastima a su madre- abre los ojos mujer, este tipo te esta arruinando la vida, y de paso me la esta arruiando a mi... Si mi VERDADERO padre viera esto estaría decepcionado de ti- La joven pelirosa se volteo y caminó a su habitación.

- Cuando tu padre murió me hizo jurar que yo volvería a rehacer mi vida... y que tú y yo estaríamos bien- La mujer se acercó a su hija, quien iba a mitad de camino.

- Mamá, la idea era que tu fueras feliz. mírate, este tipo te tiene encadenada a esta casa... ¡te engaña con la vecina! y se gastó todos los ahoros familiares... ahora no tenemos dinero, no puedo continuar mis estudios, tu eres esposa de un alcoholico... el cual dudo que recapacite¿tú crees que estamos bien?- Sakura abrió al puerta de su habitación y se encerró.

- No le hagas caso linda, está enojada porque no podrá seguir medicina... no le creas lo de la infidelidad, no sería capaz de hacerlo.- Dijo el tipo con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a su mujer.

- Me duele verla así, yo quiero que siga estudiando, pero no hay dinero... por tu culpa.- Dijo la mujer ofendida.

- Me quiero rehabilitar mujer, eso debería sobrarte como prueba de que abrí los ojos.- Dijo el tipo abrazando a su mujer, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de malicia.

_En la habitación de Sakura:_

Sakura sacó un bolso de se closet, empacaría su ropa, unos zapatos, artículos de aseo y se iría de esa casa. Terminaría como sea sus estudios, y aunque su madre tubiera que vivir el suplicio de estar con ese tipo sola... ella se lo había buscado, es más, se lo habían advertido.

- Buscaré empleo, terminaré mi carrera y pos veamos como se las arregla mamá con ese tipo.- Se dijo mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas, estaba harta de aquello.

Cuando ella tenía 10 años su verdadero padre murió de una neumonía mal cuidada, tal vez de allí Sakura tuvo deseos de estudiar medicina.

Su madre tres años depués comenzó a salir con su actual marido. Desde que Sakura lo vio, supo que iba a haber problemas. Se casaron un año después y se compraron una casa en otro vecindario para comenzar "una nueva vida". Desde ese día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, los primeros tres meses todo iba normal, pero un tiempo después Sakura comenzó a notar el desenfreno con el que su "padrastro" bebía alcohol. En contadas ocaciones vio a este tipo comerciando la compra de droga... ya se había acostumbrado a verlo fumar hierba y otras cosas.

Sakura en un montón de oportunidades le advirtió a su madre sobre los vicios del tipo, pero a ella poco le importó su opinión.

Sakura salió de su habitación cargando el bolso, vio a su madre lavando unos platos; dedujo que su padrastro había salido.

La madre de Sakura volteo al sentir el ruido de la puerta de la cocina abrirse. Vio a su hija cargando el bolso.

- ¿Qué signfica esto, Sakura?

- Me voy, mamá, me voy

- Pero ¿a dónde te vas?

- Eso no te importa, buscaré trabajo y terminaré de pagar mi carrera... además, no deberías preocuparte, ahora estaras sola con el neandertal al que llamas marido y no tendrás que preocuparte de la falta de dinero para pagar mi universidad.

Sakura se volteo y abrió la puerta de entrada.

- ¡No puedes irte!

- Si puedo, lo estoy haciendo.

Sakura ignoró muy a su pesar las suplicas de su madre para que se quedara. La extrañaría, Si; pero no podía darse el lujo de vivir con un vicioso y sin estudios universitarios. Desde hoy le enseñaría al mundo que puede valerse por si misma, como su verdadero padre lo hizo toda su vida.

* * *

_**Notas de Koryh:**_

nuevamente aportando a la sociedad con mis fics!! xD!... este, pos la idea venía desde hace ucho, pero me daba flojera publicarlo xP... al fin y al cabo lo hice y pos espero sus comentarios positivos, sus críticas y sus ordenes judiciales...

bye!


	2. Así he vivido

**Wolas!!! gente y marcianos por igual!** este como van? esperando este capitulo? hay alguien alla afuera?? pos bien xDD!!!

bueno aki ta el primer capitulo de la historia n.n espero que lo disfruten mucho (xq io me quemé el cerebro haciendolo jeje)

Woah! a ke no lo creen! recibi casi dies review de primer capitulo n.n!!! nunca me habia pasado xD!!! gracias me emocione n.n

ahorita kiero 5 reviews minimo xD (ambiciosa! lalalala ambiciosa xD!)

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece blablablabla... y esto es sin fines de lucro, aunq si quieren enviar un poko por paypal xDD!!... (fresita: Vuelvo y me encuentro con ella pidiendo dinero como indigente, no digo yo ¬¬)**

**A lo nuestro !!**

* * *

**_1_**

**_Así he Vivido_  
**

El olor del salmón ahumado inundaba el lugar junto a los otros platillos que hay se preparaban, la cocina estaba llena de hombres y mujeres serios, los cuales parecían tan enfrascados en la preparación de sus platos que no parecían notar al mundo exterior. Sakura tomó la bandeja que contenía tres platos de sopa de quien sabe que cosa.

- Aquí tienen señores- Dijo Sakura al acercarse a una mesa junto al ventanal izquierdo del restaurant. - Enseguida traigo los platos de fondo.- Les dedicó una sonrisa falsa a los tres hombres de aquella mesa y volvió a la cocina.

Dos meses, dos meses habían pasado desde que había dejado su casa. Había llamado por teléfono a su madre hacia unas dos semanas atrás, pero no fue más que un "hola ¿todo va bien?, Adiós". Su madre insistía con saber en donde se quedaba, pero la pelirrosa se negaba a dar detalles, sabía que su madre iría en su búsqueda, y realmente no se sentía lista para verla otra vez. Sakura se había enterado por algunas fuentes externas que su padrastro no estaba siguiendo la rehabilitación, incluso, ese hombre ahora bebía con más desenfreno que antes. Sakura se había propuesto una misión desde que dejó su casa: Al tener el dinero suficiente sacaría a su madre de la casa de ese tipo y se la llevaría con ella, adonde fuese... aunque para eso debía terminar sus estudios, y realmente le faltaba bastante.

Tenía suerte de haber encontrado un empleo tan rápido, era un restaurat muy exclusivo de Tokio, donde sólo iba gente influyente o de mucho dinero. El pago no era excelente, pero las propinas ayudaban a hacer equilibrio. También había tenido suerte al poder encontrar rápido un lugar donde quedarse, aunque más que suerte era amistad. Sakura, el día en que se fue de casa, fue directo en busca de un periódico, para así buscar un lugar donde quedarse; le sorprendió mucho que al visitar la primer departamento se encontrara con una vieja amiga de la escuela. Esta amiga aceptó gustosa tenerla como "inquilina" en su departamento, y también logró facilidades de pago, ya que una vez instalada en el departamento se decidió contarle el por qué de su "abandono de hogar".

Entregó el postre a un niño de la mesa diez y se dispuso a marchar. Doce de la noche.

Caminó presurosa hasta el departamento de su amiga, necesitaba una aspirina urgente. Al mes de trabajo había aprendido que juntar trabajo y estudios no iba nada bien, sobre todo si se trata de medicina. Debía mantenerse despierta para los exámenes y los trabajos en la universidad; y debía estar lúcida y agradable para su trabajo _part time_ en el restaurant. Algo bastante duro, ya que Sakura entraba a clases a las 8 de la mañana, salía a las 4 de la tarde, entraba al trabajo a las 5 de la tarde y salía del trabajo pasada las 11 de la noche.

- ¡Ya llegué!- Sakura entró en casa.

- ¿Sakura? llegas tarde- Dijo una joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio afirmado por una cola de caballo mientras salía de la cocina.

- Mucho trabajo en el restaurant- Dijo mientras se daba paso para entrar en la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿ No crees que te estás sobre exigiendo?- La rubia se adentró en la cocina junto a Sakura.

- Si, lo sé, pero debo pagar mis estudios y de paso tu alquiler- Sakura sacó de una cajita, que estaba sobre el refrigerador, una tira de aspirinas. Se tomó una junto con su vaso de agua.

- El alquiler, como ya te dije, me lo pagas cuando tengas el dinero.- Dijo la rubia.

- No me voy a aprovechar de tu confianza Ino, además... ya te dije, aun así debo pagarme los estudios.- Sakura salió de la cocina seguida por la joven rubia.

- Duermes menos de siete horas... eso no es bueno para la salud, tu como futura doctora deberías saberlo.- Ino se sentó en el sofá de la sala, Sakura tomó lugar en uno de los sillones cercanos.

- Es un deber Ino, es un deber.- Dijo Sakura mientras encendía el televisor.- además los días domingos son toditos para mí...¿tu no deberías estar dormida?

- Mañana tengo examen, debo prepararme y pues estoy nerviosa- Dijo Ino mientras tomaba un libro de la mesita de café.

- Ya veo.- Dijo la Pelirrosa mientras hacía un rápido cambio de canal- No hay nada bueno en este cochino aparato!

- Deberías ir a darte un baño y dormir... no ver televisión- Dijo Ino mientras le quitaba de la mano el control remoto a Sakura.

- Me bañaré por la mañana, no doy más... buenas noches- Dijo la Haruno resignada mientras se levantaba del sillón.- A ti tampoco te hace bien no dormir, sobre todo antes de un examen... te quedarás dormida en medio del examen, cerda- Fue lo último que Sakura dijo antes de meterse a su cuarto.

- ¡Lo que digas frontuda!- Ino apagó la televisión y comenzó a hojear el libro que hace un momento había tomado.

* * *

Estaba harto, demasiadas reuniones, demasiados documentos que firmar ¿dónde demonios estaba su hermano?. El joven se levantó del su asiento de terciopelo y miró a la ciudad a través del gran ventanal de su oficina. 

- Se... señor... Uchiha, su hermano...llegó- Una joven de cabello azulado corto y ojos color perla (¿?) entró dudosa a la oficina de su jefe.

- Gracias Hinata, dile que venga inmediatamente para acá- El joven le dedicó una mirada de orden a la joven y ella salió presurosa de la habitación susurrando un "con permiso".

El muchacho, de no más de 22 años, se volvió a sentar a la espera de su hermano.

Tocaron la puerta.

- Adelante- Dijo secamente el muchacho.

- Hermanito¿requerías mi precencia?- Un tipo de unos 26 años entró en la oficina, su cabello azulado iba sujetado en una cola baja y sus ojos negros miraban directamente al muchacho sentado detrás del escritorio.

- Si, requiero tu precencia ¿se puede saber dónde demonios estabas Itachi?- El joven miró a su hermano con reproche.

- Digamos que eso a ti no te incumbe.- Itachi se acercó al escritorio de su hermano y se sentó frente a él.

- Hay un montón de documentos que firmar y un montón de reuniones a las que asistir y aun no has concertado la cita con el gerente de Empresas Uzumaki ( Q ingenioso el nombre xD!), debemos tener cuanto antes su respuesta, he sabido que nuestra competencia quiere ganarse su confianza, no podemos permitirlo...- El muchacho se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Itachi.- ¡Aunque gracias a tus irresponsabilidades te puedo asegurar que la competencia va a conseguir su objetivo!

- Mira Sasuke, yo soy tu hermano mayor, a mí no me vienes a dar ordenes así como así ¡deberías ponerte en el lugar que te corresponde como hermano menor!- Itachi encaró a Sasuke.

- ¡Me estoy poniendo en el lugar que me correponde!- Le gritó- Porque lamentablemente ¡para tí! yo soy dueño y gerente de esta empresa y mientras trabajes aquí el que da las ordenes ¡SOY YO!, me da igual si eres mi hermano, tus irresponsabilidades nos pueden hundir en cualquier momento- Sasuke se alejó de Itachi y volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Te sientes especial verdad? Claro, como el hijito mimado de papá heredo la empresa ahora te sientes poderoso- Resentido Itachi se volvió a sentar también.

- Tu no tienes aptitudes para manejar una empresa- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

- Cuando nuestro padre estaba vivo y yo estaba al mando esta empresa era la mejor- Itachi hizo una pausa, pero no dejo su tono mordaz- Tú eres el incompetente aquí.

- Los ingresos de la empresa ascienden cada día más... no entiendo como es que me dices que soy un incompetente.- Sasuke seguía serio.

- No tengo porque hablar contigo de esto.- Itachi se levantó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Sasuke también se levantó.

- Renuncio- Itachi salió de la oficina raudo. Se perdió en el pasillo.

- Mierda- Sasuke Se volvió a sentar y se frotó las sienes.- Por algo decían que a los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca... y a los enemigos más cerca aun.

Sasuke se volvió al teléfono del escritorio y marcó el botón rojo que lo comunicaba con la secretaria de piso.

- Hinata, comunícame con el gerente de Empresas Uzumaki- Sasuke esperó respuesta.

- _Enseguida... señor.-_ Se escuchó la voz nerviosa de Hinata del otro lado del teléfono.

Colgó.

* * *

Llegaría tarde al trabajo, hoy no era su día. 

Se había quedado dormida y se había perdido su primer clase y llegado tarde a la segunda, No le quedaba dinero para el almuerzo ni si quiera para el transporte, por lo cual había tenido que caminar del departamento hasta la universidad y de la universidad hasta el restaurant... y para rematar iba llegando media hora atrasada. En un restaurant tan lujoso eran imperdonables los atrasos y no había excepción.

Cruzó rápidamente la calle y llegó a destino. Entró como queriendo no ser notada.

- ¡Haruno!- Un grito cercano a ella, la voz que menos quería escuchar. -Media hora de atraso.

- Lo siento Sr. Sacayama (Mi cerebro no le da mucho a la invensión de nombres u.u)- Sakura agachó la cabeza.- No volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero, la pobre señorita Christina se ha tenido que quedar esta meda hora trabajando el doble- El Sr. Sacayama, jefe de Sakura y dueño del restaurant, hizo un gesto de que entrara a aponerse el uniforme- Que no se vuelva a repetir, o dejaré pasar porque es la primera vez... ahora tendré que darle un día libre a la señorita Zamorano (que japonés el apellido xD!)- El Sr. Sacayama se alejó y Sakura fue a ponerse el uniforme.

_"Claro, como la Christina es su amante... Apuesto que si ella llegara tarde y yo trabajara el doble a mi no me daría el día libre..."_ Sakura Terminó de ajustarse el delantal negro y el corbatín _" Y si seduzco al jefe... ¡no!, no estoy tan desesperada... o tal vez... No!" _Dando por zanjada su discusión mental se dispuso a servir mesas, le alegraba el saber que los días viernes no eran sólo 2 camareras, sino que eran 5, por lo que ella no tendría tanto trabajo como en el resto de la semana.

Así pasó la mitad de la tarde atendiendo mesas como era de acostumbrar en esos últimos dos meses. Había más gente que de costumbre, y Sakura se tubo que encargar, como novedad, de la mayoría. Dieron las 9 de la noche, Sakura tomó un descanso mientras preparaban el pedido de la mesa a la cual le había tomado la orden.

- ¡Es un cretino, no lo puedo creer!- Una colega de Sakura entró en la cocina, furiosa.

- ¿Que sucede Claudia (De verdad mi cerebro no anda lo suficiente a estas horas para pensarme un nombre más japonés)?- Sakura se acercó a la muchacha de Gafas y cabello castaño.

- Ha llamado un tipo a hacer una reservación¡y como te darás cuenta el lugar está copado!- Dijo enojada la muchacha de gafas.- Cuando le he dicho que no podía reservar de una hora para otra ese tipo me ha mandado a llamar al jefe. Y cuando lo he puesto al teléfono me ha llegado un reto enorme, pues estaba discutiendo con el dueño de unas empresas importantes y no se que otra cosa.

- Pero que ha sucedido después??- Sakura comenzó a preparar la bandeja para llevarla a la mesa que estaba atendiendo.

- Bueno, le han dado la reservación y pues... quiere que o tú o Andrea (Imaginense que es japonés y ya jeje) le atiendan- Dijo la Castaña, Sakura terminó de preparar la bandeja.

- ¿Por qué yo o Andrea?- Sakura se alistó para salir mientras esperaba la respuesta de Claudia.

- Uds. dos son las que mejores críticas tienen de los clientes, al parecer a ese tipo hay que atenderlo como rey- Claudia le entregó la orden de su mesa al chef, la había olvidado.

- Pues que Andrea lo haga, no quiero meterme con ningún "Magante"- Sakura salió de la cocina, la última vez que trató con un tipo de esa índole casi la despiden porque el muy pervertido, pasado de copas, le había empezado a correr mano, y pues cuando ella se resistió el tipo este armó un escandalo alegando la mala calidad del servicio.

Sirvió la comida en la mesa asignada, vió como una chica de cabello rizado y pelirrojo terminaba el pedido de otra mesa, Andrea.

- Hey! Andrea.- Sakura se acercó a ella mientras iba camino a la cocina- ¿Sabes lo del tipo de la reservación?

- Si, no puedo atenderlo yo, salgo en 5 minutos- Andrea parecía apurada, dejó la lista del pedido en las manos de uno de los chefs y habló con otra de sus colegas- Francisca, lleva ese pedido a la mesa 7, yo debo irme.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Sakura se acercó a Andrea de nuevo mientras esta recibía respuesta positiva por parte de Francisca.

- Tengo asuntos que solucionar, deberas encargarte tu de él... recomendación..- Andrea hizo una pausa mientras se sacaba el corat´n del cuallo e iba a cambiarse de ropa.- Mucha sonrisa, pocas palabras.

- Esta bien- Sakura, extrañada, volvió a atender mesas. Claudia la llamaría en cuanto el tipo llegara.

* * *

Se subió a su Mazda 3 del año (Por las Hadas!! yo quiero ese auto) y se puso en marcha. Debía de llegar al restaurant a las diez, a esa hora había acordado encontrarse con el gerente y dueño de Empresas Uzumaki. Le habían recomendado mucho ese lugar, pero nunca había ido, en realidad no le gustaba mucho salir... aunque tampoco le gustaba cocina. 

Dio la vuelta a la calle a una rapidez que repasaba la permitida, Sasuke Uchiha nunca llegaba tarde y esta no iba a ser la primer vez. Las diez menos diez... aun le quedaba atravesar la mitad de la ciudad.

_"A que imbecil se le ocurrio hacer un restaurant 5 estrellas tan lejos de MI empresa!?" _Se dedicó a maldecir mentalemente a todo lo que le impedía una vida feliz y sin atochamientos... ¿qué demonios tenían los viernes que parecía multiplicar la cantidad de autos en las calles?¿que tenía el mundo en contra de su puntualidad el día de hoy?!

Es así como el gran Sasuke Uchiha recorrió la mitad de la ciudad maldieciendo a todo el que se encontrara por delante y a una velocidad poco prudente.

Llegó al restaurant a las diez en punto.

estacionó el auto frente al restaurant y caminó a paso seguro y presuroso hasta una señorita que estaba a la entrada.

- Mi reservación, Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo seco, frío y potente.

- ¡Ah! Si, enseguida llamó a la camarera que lo atenderá.- La señorita le hizo un gesto a Sakura, quien había terminado ya con una mesa. La pelirrosa fue enseguida, sin percatarse de la presencia del joven.- Sakura, atiende al señor Uchiha, su mesa es la doce.

- Claro!- Con una sonrisa fingida y percatandose al fin de la presencia del joven.- Sígame por favor.- Le dijo al Uchiha menor, quien la siquió serio.- ¿Qué desea servirse?

- Estoy esperando a alguien, así que te pediré un Martini- Sasuke le miró indiferente y agregó- Que sea rápido.

- Claro...- Sakura fue por el pedido... ¿Acaso ese tipo se había digando a darle una orden? ella no dejaba que nadie la mandara a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

_"Lo guapo no le quita lo imbécil"_ En ese pensamiento se desenvolvió su mente en el camino de ida y de vuelta a la mesa de aquel tipo.

* * *

_"¿Cuánto se puden tardar en preparar un martini?" _El Uchiha miró su reloj _"Y este otro imbécil que no llega, claramente lo suyo nunca ha sido la puntualidad"_

- Sasuke?- Una voz masculina sacó de sus pensamientos al pelinegro.

- Naruto- Dijo serio- ¿Acaso no te regalé yo un reloj en tu cumpleaños?

- Son sólo diez minutos, teme-Replicó el joven rubio y de ojos azulados.- Tan amargado... como siempre.

- Como sea- Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante.- no te he traído aquí para que hablemos de mi caracter, te he traído aquí para hablar de negocios.

- Me lo imaginaba, nadie recibe nada del gran Sasuke Uchiha si es que el no recibe algo a cambio también.- Dijo Naruto mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

- Dobe.- Sasuke lo miró con desdén.

Sakura se acercó con la copa de Martini.

- Aquí tiene- Le dedicó una sonrisa poco convencida, él la seguía mirando con dureza.

- No vas a tomar la orden de mi colega?- Preguntó Sasuke en tono indiferente, pero autoritario.

- A eso iba Señor, tenga un poco de paciencia- _"Mire que si no, yo misma me encargo de mandarlo al hospital por grosero"_- Ahora si ¿Qué se van a servir?

- Yo voy a querer Salmón ahumado con ensalada y otro martini- Dijo Sasuke, nuevamente con nada de cortesía.

- Y usted?- Sakura se dirigió a Naruto mientras anotaba.

- Este... aquí venden Ramen?- Naruto recorrió con la mirada el lugar.

- Si- Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, ese chico tenía cara simpática.

- Ah, pues entonces quiero un plato de ramen y un martini, por favor- _"al fin algo de modales!!"_ Se dijo Sakura al terminar de anotar las peticiones de los dos chicos.

Sakura se dispuso a irse, escuchando como última frase un "Que sea Rápido!" por parte de Sasuke.

Sería una larga velada... Muy larga!

**Esta Historia Continuará n.n**

* * *

**Rincón del pensar!! ... no es cierto Notas de la Autora:**

wolas!!! como estan? bien? que bien n.n xD!

saludillos! aki les dejo el primer capitulo de "Puedo Sola ¿O no?" Espero que les guste y dejen revews, gracias a eso mi inspiración llega luego xDDD!!!

Puntos que aclarar:

1-de clases universitarias no tengo ni idea, así que no se como es el horario.

2- ¿El martini es un trago verdad?

Eso! xD!! gracias por los reviews!

**Agradecer sobre todo a mis keridos reviews, mi inspiracion de cada dia n.n:**

**Akarui-Wakai**

**Setsuna17**

**.-'Maria J.'-.**

**PuLgA**

**.Lauriita-Chan. **

**Karoru01**

**Silen-movie**

**Judith Uchiha**

**Sakuralove29**

Muchas gracias por los reviews nuevamente

(el siguiente capitulo lo comienzo a formular a los 5 reviews xDDD)

asi que haganle click al botoncito de 'Go' y diganme lo que sea jeje

BYE!!!!!!


	3. Plan Malvado es inventiva

**WOLAS! MUNDOPOLIS! jajaja, y si, también al planeta Marte, he recibido muchas felicitaciones de ahí también... no me lo creen, jejeje, ellos también tienen internet, les dije que saludandolos iban a captar n.n xD!! (Fress: Enfócate, no volví de vacaciones para verte perder el timpo cn estupideces//- ¬¬ en todo caso nadie te queria aki)**

Como van? impresionados por lo flash de mi actualizacion?? Yo también, aunq debo admitir que sus reviews (vaya 17 en un solo capitulo GRAXIAS!!! n.n) y la vuelta de mi inner me han hecho trabajar con más rapidez, no la esperada, pero con más rapidez al fin y al cabo n.n

Weno aki esta el segundo capitulo escrito comenzado a escribir el día 30/1/08 a las 1:39 A.m (este... tengo problemas de insomnio n.n)

**D: Naruto no es mio y blablablablablabla...(no se para que lo esribo si ya saben u.u//- Fress: tonce no lo escriba ¬¬)y aunque no me pertenezca Naruto, ya verán que pronto consigo a Sasuke (xD!!)**

Sin más q agregar aki les dejo el segundo capitulo (para los marcianos, recomiendo dejar reviews en vez de venir a verme aki a mi ksa para felicitarme n.n)

A! por cierto, kiero 5 reviews minimo en este capitulo n.n---- ahora si!

* * *

**2**

**Plan Malvado**

**- **Muy bien , si por negocios me has traído tendrá que ver con la asociación de empresas ¿no es así?- Naruto se enderezó en su asiento y miró fijo a Sasuke.

- Exacto- Sasuke hizo una mueca de superioridad antes de hablar de nuevo- Aunque me imagino que ya has tomado una decisión.

Naruto pareció dudar un poco.

- No, imaginas mal- Naruto se puso serio- No creas que por estos largos años de amistad voy a tener preferencias. Ambos sabemos lo que implica llevar una empresa, es más, ambos sabemos lo duro que es lograr que una empresa llegue a la cima... uno no puede asociarse con cualquiera, por muy amigo que sea.

- Mi empresa es la mejor en el rubro¿Que más pruebas necesitas?- Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada, pero dijo todo en tono indiferente- Si te asocias conmigo tu sabes que tanto tu empresa como la mía saldrán beneficiadas... nadie pierde nada.

- Samsung también quiere asociarse conmigo, y tu sabes que ellos son muy influentes en el mercado, tanto nacional como internacional.- Dijo Naruto también en tono indiferente.

- Es cierto, pero te puedo asegurar que si nos asociamos podemos crear una empresa mucho mas grande que Samsung- Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento.

- Estás decidido a atraparme ¿no?- Naruto lanzó una carcajada.

- La idea es que nuestras empresas crescan.- Sasuke seguía con su tono indiferente al hablar.- Además Samsung ya tiene muchos socios, por lo cual, tu no ganrías demasiado estando con ellos. En cambio, si te asocias con mi gran empresa, te puedo asegurar que ganarás más de los que ganarías con Samsung.

- Samsung tiene la trayectoria...

- Pero nosotros tenemos el potencial - Interrumpió Sasuke.

- El potencial o la trayectoria- Naruto puso sus manos simulando una balanza.

- Te lo digo, asociarte con Uchiha's Corp (wiii!!!) es la mejor opción.- Sasuke dejó el contacto visual con el Uzumaki para mirar en dirección a la cocina, Sakura se acercaba con su pedido.- Piénsalo, es mejor decir que has logrado tu existo por ti mismo, que con ayuda.

- Tal vez, pero eso es algo que analizaré con más detenimiento luego. - Dijo Naruto, quien también dirigió su vista a Sakura.

- Aquí tienen- Dijo Sakura mientras servía los platos y las copas de martini.

- ¡Ramen¿Me pregunto si el ramen de aquí será tan bueno como el de Ichikaru? - Naruto miró el plato de ramen deseoso, mientras que Sasuke hacia un gesto "acaso no sabes comportarte en sociedad??"

- ¿Van a querer algo más?- Preguntó Sakura al terminar de servir.

- No- Respondió seco Sasuke.

- No seas así Sasuke, agregale un 'Gracias' como mínimo- Le reprocho Naruto a Sasuke.

- Hmp.- Recibió como respuesta Naruto por parte del pelinegro.

- No señorita, No necesitamos nada más... Te llamamos si nos falta algo, Gracias- Le dijo Naruto a Sakura, ignorando el sonido gutural de Sasuke.

La muchacha se retiró con una sonrisa.

_" A la hora que ese tipo de cabello negro me vuelva a basurear se va a enterar quien es Sakura Haruno!"_ Sakura se alejó del lugar para aprovechar de atender otras mesas.

- Eres demasiado pesado, la pobre muchacha trata de ser amable y tu la tratas como una basura.- Naruto miró nuevamente con reproche a Sasuke.- No sé como Hinata te soporta.

- Yo trató a las camareras como se me da la bendita y regalada gana- Dijo Sasuke mientras dirigía una mirada furtiva a la pelirrosa, quien atendía una mesa cercana.- Y de Hinata no te preocupes, ella está muy bien ¿Por qué tanto interés?- Lo último lo recalcó con burla y picardía, poco comunes en él.

- Hinata es mi amiga, y dudo que alguien este a gusto teniendo a un tirano como tú de jefe.- Mencionó Naruto con poco interés, aunque Sasuke notó que era falso.

- Mira, si quieres salir con alguna de las secretarias de la empresa, ningun problema... Simplemente asegurate de que no abandone sus labores, sobre todo Hinata, que es la más eficiente- Dijo Sasuke sonrisa de complicidad a Naruto.

- ¡Que Hinata es sólo una amiga!- Naruto levantó el tono de voz, Sasuke rodó los ojos- Además el primo la sobreprotege demasiado, no deja que nadie se le acerqué con intenciones no laborales. No entiendo como es que aun trabajas con Neji, no lo soportas.

- Lamentablemente es uno de mis mejores empleados, además todos sabemos que si se le dejo ir él iría a tu empresa... y creo que yo no estaría muy contento con eso; a menos, claro, que te asocies conmigo.- Dijo Sasuke.

- Aquí vamos otra vez.- Naruto rodó los ojos¡que le dejase tomar su decisión en paz!

* * *

- ¿Christina qué haces aquí? tu turno terminó hace mucho- Sakura notó como su colega, la del turno de la mañana, entraba por la puerta. Sakura se acercó a ella. 

- Vengo a buscar al Sr. Sacayama- Dijo seria y arrogante, puso detrás de su oreja uno de sus mechones pelirrojos.

- No creo que sea bien visto que la amante del jefe venga a estas horas a visitarlo ¿qué excusa tendrías?- Sakura le miró altiva.

Ellas dos no se llevaban bien, en realidad fue Christina la que no se la aguantaba, sobre todo por el hecho de saber que los clientes preferían a la niña de pelo rosado, en vez de a ella.

- No vengas aquí a decirme nada, él no es mi amante y puedo decir perfectamente que vengo por un adelanto de pago.- Christina se miró las uñas con poco interés.

- Que curioso, un adelanto de pago a esta hora... bastante interesante- Sakura se volteó al ver que Naruto le hacía una seña.- Debo irme, te recomiendo que si quieres hacer algo con el jefe... pues hazlo mañana en tu turno... tengo entendido que está con OTRA de sus amantes en la oficina en estos momentos... Bye!

- Deberías tener cuidado, a mí no me puedes hablar así.- La pelirroja miró a Sakura desafiante.

- ¿Acaso irás donde tu amante a decirle que me despida? Digo, porque tu solita nada puedes hacer- Sakura se puso en camino a la mesa de Naruto.

- Me pones a prueba?- Christina se acercó a Sakura.

- Si- Dicho esto Sakura se alejó de la pelirroja y se acercó a la mesa de Naruto. Otro plato de ramen y un vaso de jugo natural para Sasuke.

_Con Christina:_

- ¿Cómo se llama ese chico tan guapo de cabello negro al que Sakura está atendiendo?- Preguntó la muchacha pelirroja a la señora de la entrada.

- Es el señor Sasuke Uchiha, el dueño de Uchiha's Corp- Dijo la señora mirando a la mesa.- Es guapo ¿cierto?

- Si, mucho... seria una lástima que Sakura cometiera un error delante de él- Christina sonrió con malicia.- Estaría despedida enseguida.

- Si, alguien tan influyente no permite errores en nada- Dijo la señora de la entrada con poco interés.- Apropósito¿a qué ha venido?

- Yo, pues... vine a visitar a Sakura- Le dedicó a la señora de la entrada (debo buscarle nombre) una sonrisa de niña buena y caminó a la entrada de la cocina, allí esperaría para poner en marcha su maquiavélico plan (Chriss eres mala!)

_Volviendo con los personajes que de verdad importan:_

- Entonces, otro plato de ramen y un juego natural- Repitió Sakura mientras anotaba todo en la libreta.- ¿De qué sabor el jugo?

- De lo que sea, a excepción de frutilla- Dijo Sasuke en tono ovbio, como si todo el mundo supiera que no le gusta la frutilla.

- Esta bien, enseguida los traígo- Dijo Sakura mientras se guardaba la libreta en el bolsillo del delantal.

- Espero que te demores menos que con los platos, porque quiero llegar a casa antes de las once y media.- Sasuke se volteo a Naruto. Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, pero no iba a poner en juego su empleo por culpa de un imbécil deslenguado.

Sakura se sintió extrañada al ver a Christina parada fuera de la cocina. Entró en la cocina sin dejar de mirar a la chica pelirroja y aunució el nuevo pedido.

En el ramen tardaron unos 10 minutos en hacerlo, Sakura pensó que probablemente el pelinegro le frotaría en la cara la demora, así que comenzó a prepararse mentalmente

_"Si el estúpido te dice algo, no le hagas caso, si el estúpido te dice algo, ni se te ocurra hacerle caso... no quieres perder tu empleo Sakura, hazlo por el dinero... aunque ese tipo merece que alguien de verdad le ponga los pies en la tierra... aun así no le contestes!"_ Se dispuso a salir de la cocina con la bandeja, ya no estaba fuera.

Caminó, realmente le había extrañado la actitud de Christina. Estaba a escasos centímetros de la mesa.

PUM!

depronto tanto el plato de ramen y el vaso con jugo salieron volando por los aires llendo a parar a la cabeza y el traje Oscar De La Renta de Sasuke.

Sakura su levantó y vio a Christine con cara de 'Te metiste conmigo... estas son las consecuencias"

- Ups! Sakura como lo siento no te vi venir- Dijo falsa la pelirroja.

- Me empujaste apropósito, mentirosa!- Sakura se levantó y la encaró, aun no conciente del pobre Sasuke... que vale decir que iba a matar a la estúpida camarera que había vertido comida en su persona.

- ¡¿Se puede Saber que te pasa Estúpida?!- Sasuke se acercó a las dos muchachas mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo los restos de ramen de la cara. Agarró a Sakura del brazo.

- A mi no me habla así, señor!- Dijo Sakura indignada, ya había llegado a su límite; le importaba un carajo el empleo y el hecho de haber derramado la orden encima del tipo ese- ¡Yo no soy ninguna estúpida¡fue un accidente!

- Ensuciaste un traje carísimo!- Sasuke la soltó indignado, se iba a encargar de que esa chica pagara su torpeza.

- Bájeme el tono señor¡Usted me ha tratado como una basura esta noche y eso a nadie se lo permito!- Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de ponerse a su altura, cosa bastante dificil, ya que el la pasaba por una cabeza y algo más.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!- Sakura se sobresalto, volvió a la realidad, se volteo lento y asustada, su jefe.

Sakura fue conciente del hecho de que todos miraban la escena, conciente del hecho de que Sasuke de verdad tenía toda la comida y el jugo embarrado en el traje y el cabello, conciente de que ella le estaba respondiendo de mala manera y conciente del hecho de que Christina tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pasa que esta niñita,- Sasuke indignado señala a Sakura- además de dar un servicio lento, me tira la comida encima... y por si fuera poco me responde de mala manera.

- Ya, calma Sasuke, fue un accidente- Naruto trataba de calmarlo por todos los medios, mas era en vano.

- Haruno¡estás despedida!- Vociferó el jefe.

- Pero... pero señor, no me ha dejado explicar...

- No me tienes que explicar nada, el señor Uchiha ya me ha dicho lo que ha pasado!- Dijo el sr. Sacayama.

- Fue Christina la que me empujó!!- Replicó la pelirosa.

- Eres una mentirosa, tu querías tirarle esa comida encima, te oí decirle en la cocina!- Christina con cara de inocente, se acercó a su jefe.- Señor! no le puede creer, esta mintiendo, ud sabe que yo nunca le he agradado... quiere perjudicarme

- ¡Haruno! no le heche la culpa a sus colegas por su torpeza y su falta de disciplina, está despedida y esa es mi última palabra- El sr. Sacayama dejó de mirar a Sakura y se volteo a Sasuke.- Sr. no sabe cuanto lamento este incidente, pero no se preocupe, esta comida va por cuenta de la casa- Se voltea a Christina.- ¡Trae un paño húmedo para limpiarle el traje al sr.!

Sakura se alejó de ese barullo con cara de derrota.

_"Christina, esta me la pagas!"_ Sakura comenzó a cambiarse, se sacó el uniforme _"Y ese imbécil del jefe... claro, como estaba entre la espada y la pared ¬¬ ...ish! esto es injusto¡Demonios! como lo haré para pagar la mensualidad de la universidad¡Mierda!"_

Sakura salió del vestidor y tomó su bolso y sus cosas... se despidió de sus compañeros y salió del lugar, volteo a ver por última ves su fuente de ingresos. Los clientes se volteaban a mirarla y ella pudo percatarse de que Sasuke y Naruto ya se habían ido. Maldijo para sus adentros, ahora que ya no tenía nada que perder le hubiera gustado encararlo.

Salió del sitio, lento, como queriendo escuchar un "no te vayas", pero nada, todo seguía su curso normal. Nuevamente era una chica desempleada y sin dinero... Ino tendría que perdonarle otro mes de alquiler... y debería pedir dinero prestado para la universidad... estaba metida en un embrollo.

Caminó hasta la salida del estacionaiento para tomar el camino corto a casa, volvía a caer en cuanta de que no le quedaba dinero ni para un bus.

Notó algo brillante en uno de los puestos de estacionamiento, se acercó a ver. Una billetera con una hebilla de oro en forma de 'S'.

- ¿ Quién habrá sido tan torpe como para dejar caer su billetera?- Se preguntó en voz alta.

Abrió la billetera para encontrar una identificación o algo, ella no era ladrona, de quién fuere esa billetera de cuero con hebiila de oro, se la devolvería.

Miró en su interior, el carné de identidad (identificación, lo que sea) 'Uchiha, Sasuke'

Revolvió un poco más en la billetera, un tarjeta con su dirección...

_"Sasuke... lo he oído antes...¡esperen! el tipo mal educado del restaurant!..."_ Sakura miró dudosa la billetera.

* * *

- ¡Mierda!- Sasuke estaba ya en su departamento, se había dado una ducha y su cabello húmedo estaba desordanado. Andaba con el Pijama puesto.- ¿Dónde demonios está? 

Sasuke revolvió entre sus cosas, no había rastro de la bendita billetera.

Se tendió en la cama, tomó su celular y llamó al banco para bloquear sus tarjetas de crédito.

Mañana se encargaría de lo demás. Estaba demasiado cansado.

* * *

Sakura le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a la billetera, tenía toda la documentación de Sasuke, incluyendo unos cuantos números de teléfono, unas cuantas tarjetas de crédito y unos cuantos Yenes... 

_"Dilema moral...¡mierda¿se la devuelvo a pesar de su comportamiento conmigo? o tal vez... sería mejor dejarla tirada aquí y que sufra la perdida de su dinero y documentos..."_Sakura seguía mirando nerviosa la bendita billetera..._ "Decidido, ya se lo que haré"_ Miró por última vez la billetera.

**Esta historia continuará (to be continued, fortgesetzt zu werden, etc...)**

(30/1/08 --- 05:19 A.m)

* * *

_**Rincón de Koryh:**_

Wolas!!!! actualice luego ¿cierto? jijijiji. Bueno, esto es como el regalo pre vacaciones... si, asi es! Koryh se va de vacaciones, al fin se la llevan de paseo estos animales a los que llamo familia n.n.

No se si alcance a subir el cuarto capitulo, pero si lo hago que felicidad... xD!!! en todo caso igual me voy el sábado... pero de aquí a tener listo el cuarto capitulo... pues ya se verá n.n

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, toda mi vida soñé con dejar a los lectores en suspenso ¿que hará sakura con la billetera de Sasuke?... wiii!!!!

eso es sorpresa n.n

Acotaciones:

1- Si, Christina es mala.

2- Mi amiga Cristina me va a matar después de ver que ocupé su nombre en un fic (aun asi hay millones de cristinas en el mundo//-Fress: pero muy pocas son pelirrojas y tienen apellido Zamorano¬¬ //-Frita u.u)xD!

3- ¿El ramen de este restaurant era tan bueno como el de Ichikaru?

4- Así es, gracias a sus reviews me aclararon que el martini si es un trago n.n

5- y la mas importante ¿Cómo Sakura conseguirá un empleo tan rápido para pagar su universidad?

**Reviews! n.n (toy emocionadisima xD):**

** AkashaVampire**

**Ampis**

**Kuraujia-san**

**Princess-odi**

**Caro-y-lina-hyuga**

**Unubium**

**Judith Uchiha**

**Silent-Movie**

**PuLgA**

**-Lauriita-Chan.**

**Gabriela28**

**Setsuna17**

**.-'Maria J.'-. (_Me emocionaste niña n.n_)**

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**

**Karoru01**

**The Dark Of The Light**

**Kurenai-Yakushi**

De verdad!! muchas gracias por los reviews!!! es un record recibir tantos en solo un capitulo n.n!!! (ven que de verdad me inspiran!! actualice en menos de dos días xD!)

Vuelvo a decir gracias, sigan mandando sus reviews, xq ahorita vuelvo a kerer minimo 5 reviews por este capitulo n.n

bye!! y se me cuidan!!


	4. Segundo Encuentro

**Wolas! gente y extraterrestres por igual! **volví de vacaciones y volvi con nuevo capitulo... la otra gente que me sigue se preguntara ¿cuando tendre la actualicacion de mis otros fics?... pues espero que la proxima semana...espero xD!

Se preguntaran como me fue en vacaciones (Fress: No!), pues me fue bien (bueno aki a kien le importe xD!!!)...

Voy a salir nuevamente de vacaciones n.n, asi que mi dije a mi misma "mi misma, antes de tus segundas vacaciones tienes que dejar escrito el capitulo 3!". Y así se hizo, aunque claramente que haya terminado saliendo justo el 14 de febrero (1:52 a.m) es sólo coincidencia xD!

Aprovecho de agradecer esos reviews tan inspiradores que me llegan y me inspiran y me hacen continuar n.n!... y Por supuesto desearles a todos los lectores un buen **Día del Amor y la Amistad!** (y como no tengo novio ni nada, me voy a kedar en casa comiendo helado de chocolate y viendo una novela o programas de espectáculo...u.u xD!!!). En fin, decirles que (a la gente que entra a clases en Marzo) disfruten las pocas vacaciones que les quedan, para los que estan en clases ¡estudien para no ser como yo! (xD!)... y para los que les interese ¡ Mi papá me compró un cámara! (por qué? porque la que tenía la rompió mi hermanito o.O)

Saludos desde el mundo de disney!! (y es que vi goofy y el rey leon hasta que me canse!)

**D: Naruto no me pertenece y blablablabla...esto es sin ánimos de lucro y blablablablabla! (xD!)**

* * *

**3**

**Segundo Encuentro**

Llegó a la empresa furioso, insultando a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino. No había encontrado su maldita billetara, lo que significaba que tendría que pasar una semana sacando documentos nuevos.

_"¡Lo que me faltaba! Una semana para perder el tiempo!"_Sasuke entró a su oficina, debía llamar al registro civil y hacer una cita para sacar un nuevo carné de identidad, debía llamar también por su licencia de conducir y otras tantas cosas que tenía en su billetera.

- Señor, tiene visita- Una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes entró a la oficina del Uchiha menor.

- Dile que no estoy- Dijo éste mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

- Creo, señor, que es importante.- Insistió la muchacha.

- Carolina, te di una orden ¡No estoy para nadie!- Sasuke le dirigió una mirada dura a la castaña.

-Sasuke, tan temprano y ya le estas gritando a los empleados.- Naruto entró en la oficina y se puso junto a Carolina.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento y miró con el entrecejo fruncido al rubio.

- ¿Acaso un amigo no puedo venir a invitarte el desayuno?- Dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Sasuke.

- No estoy de humor- Dijo serio- ¿Por casualidad no has visto mi billetera?

- No ¿Por?

- No la encuentro por ningun lado.- Sasuke miró a Naruto y lo invitó a sentarse. Dirigió su mirada a la castaña.- ¿Te mandé a llamar?

- No- Dijo ésta.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí?- Preguntó en tono seco el peliazulado (negro, da igual, es cabello!)

- Que caballero- Mencionó la chica mientras salía enojada de la oficina.

- No entiendo cómo te soportan- Naruto se cruzó de brazos- ¿Dónde está Hinata? creí que ella era 'tu' secretaria.

- Es la secretaria de piso... aunque ahora que lo mencionas ¿no la viste cuando venías para acá?

- No, por eso tuve que pedirle a Carolina que te avisara que había llegado.

- Es raro, Hinata nunca llega tarde.

- Si...

- Ahora me pregunto ¿venías por el desayuno o por Hinata?- Sasuke miró a Naruto con picardía.

- Por el desayuno... ¿Cómo es eso de que perdiste tu billetera?- Naruto cambio rápidamente el tema.

- Claro, cambia el tema.- Sasuke respiró hondo- Pues ayer llegué a mi departamento y no la encontré por ningun lado.

- Y después dices que yo soy el descuidado- Naruto hizo una pausa.- ¿La buscaste en tu auto¿en tu chaqueta¿llamaste al restaurant de ayer para saber si la habían encontrado?

- Ni me hables del restaurant de ayer, debería interponer una demanda por el mal servicio de ese lugar.- Dijo en tono hastiado el Uchiha.

- Despidieron a una pobre mesera por tu culpa...

- Debería haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de haberme embarrado ramen encima- Sasuke apoyó sus manos en el escritorio.

- A mi no me hubiera molestado tanto...

- Claro!, tu hubieras limpiado el traje con tu lengua si se te hubiera dado la regalada gana.

- Oye...- Replico Naruto con falsa molestia.

- Y bien, dijiste algo de un desayuno... Creo que ya estoy de mejor ánimo.- Dijo Sasuke, El rubio si que podía ponerlo de buen humor, no por nada eran amigos desde hace tanto.

- Eso era lo que yo quería escuchar.- Dijo Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Se odiaba, se odiaba ahora más que nunca. 

_"Podías entregársela a un policía, podías dejarla tirada, podías dársela a un ladrón... pero no! se la tengo que ir a devolver! Maldigo a mi buen corazón!!"_ Sakura terminó de cepillarse el cabello delante del espejo de su habitación, se cercioró de que iba bien vestida y colocó la "sagrada" billetera en su cartera.

- No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...- Pensó en voz alta la pelirosa.

- ¿ Hacer qué?- Ino apareció en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura.

- Devolver una billetera.- Dijo, desganada, la pelirrosa.

- No le veo el problema- Dijo Ino extrañada.

- Si supieras...- Sakura salió de su habitación, pasando de Ino, quien la siguió.

- Por qué, entonces, te encargas tú de esto?

- Buena pregunta, Ino. Cuando tenga la respuesta te la haré saber- Dicho esto Sakura salió del departamento, dejando a una Ino más extrañada aun.

Sakura salió del departamento y fue al paradero del bus, en donde tuvo que quedarse por bastante rato (una hora y media para ser exactos), porque el puñetero transporte público no pasaba nunca(1). En fin, el bus pasó y ella terminó pagando con el dinero que Sasuke tenía en su billetera (2)... que algo hiciera por ella ese tipo.

_"Veamos, a dónde se supone que voy?..."_ Sakura se maldijo mentalmente por su impulsividad, ni siquiera sabía a donde iba. Sacó nuevamente la billetera del Uchiha y revisó su interior, la dirección de su casa y la de su trabajo yacían en una tarjeta._"Si es un hombre ocupado... supongo que nada ganaré con ir a su casa, tal vez su esposa crea que soy su amante... mejor voy a su trabajo"_

Le alegraba haber tomado el bus correcto, mas bien, un bus de acercamiento.

Se bajó a pocas cuadras de la dirección indicada en la tarjeta, con pensamientos fijos y claros de querer arrojar la billetera en la cara de Sasuke.

* * *

Salieron del ascensor, Sasuke vio a Hinata al salir. 

- ¿Y tú¿Por qué llegaste atrasada?- Sasuke se acercó con aire altivo a la peliazul.

- Este... yo... bue...bueno, me quedé dormida..- Hinata agachó la cabeza, Sasuke realmente mataba con la mirada.

- Hmp.- Soltó el peliazul- Que no se vuelva a repetir o vas a tener una reservación en la oficina de desempleo.

- Sasuke, no seas así, la estas asustando.- Naruto se acercó a la escena y se colocó detrás de Hinata.- Buenos días, Hinata-chan.

- Buenos días Naruto-kun- Hinata hizo que, literalmente, un tomate se viera pálido.

- Justo en este momento salía con Sasuke (_we! suena raro_) para ir por un desayuno... ¿vienes?-Pregunto el rubio a la Hyuga.

Hinata se volteo a ver a Naruto.

_"Escuché lo que creo que escuché????!!!"_Se dijo para sí misma Hinata, un poco confundida, mirando a Naruto.

- Este.. yo...- Hinata fue interrumpida.

- Ella tiene trabajo, te lo recuerdo.- Detrás de Sasuke y saliendo por el ascensor hizo presencia un joven alto, de tez blanca, ojos color perla y cabello negro (_cierto??:S_)

- Neji, tanto tiempo, creí que habías muerto... es como si yo pasara más en esta empresa que tú.- Le dijo con una sonrisa el Uzumaki.

- Mucho trabajo, y ahora que Itachi no está, lo más probable es que tenga mucho más trabajo.- Dijo Neji mirando más a Sasuke que a Naruto. Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros.- Hinata tiene trabajo, tendrán que llevarla a desayunar para la próxima.- Dijo Neji con desinterés.

- Creo que aquí quien decide soy YO.- Dijo Sasuke mirando a Neji.- Y le doy permiso a Hinata para ir a desayunar con nosotros.

- Sasuke-sama... prefiero... prefiero no causar problemas... mejor... para la próxima- Hinata miró a Sasuke, luego a su primo y después a Naruto.- Hasta pronto Naruto-kun, Sasuke-sama... Neji...- hizo una reverencia y se desapareció por un pasillo.

- Yo también me retiro, con permiso- Neji salió por la puerta de entrada topándose con alguien (_Kién será? CHAN!_)

* * *

Sakura quedó impactada al ver el enorme edificio frente a ella, si ese tipo trabajaba allí... cómo demonios sólo tenía tan poco dinero (en efectivo) en su billetera???! 

Verificó la dirección nuevamente, correcta.

Subió los escalones que la llevaban a la puerta, pudo ver como dos pequeños jardines se extendían a los costados de esa escalera.

_" Por lo menos no hay mal gusto aquí..."_ Iba llegando al último escalón cuando chocó levemente con alguien.

Sakura levantó la cabeza susurrando un "lo siento", se topó con un chico se bellos ojos color perla.

- ¿Quién eres¿Qué haces aquí?- Neji la miró hostilmente.

- Me baja el tono señor... busco a Sasuke Uchiha... ¿Estará aquí?- Sakura le sostuvo la mirada.

- Si, si está- Dijo Neji y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta nuevamente, se volteó al ver que Sakura no se movía- ¿Y qué¿Te vas a quedar allí toda la tarde?

- No- Mencionó Sakura mientras le miraba extrañada.

- Entonces sígueme, te llevo donde Sasuke- Neji se volteó nuevamente y abrió la puerta, dejándola abierta para que Sakura pasara.

Sakura susurró un gracias mientras comenzaba a mirar las instalaciones... muy bella por lo demás. se encontraba en una sala de paredes hechas de cerámica (3) roja, el piso era de cerámica negra, en cada costado había entradas a pasillos que quién sabe a dónde conducían; había una pequeña pared al medio, que separaba las dos alas del edificio, y en frente de esa pared, un escritorio largo y alto, en donde una mujer con cara de aburrimiento leía una revista de farándula. Sakura supuso que era la mesa de Informaciones.

Sasuke salió por el costado izquierdo de la pared central junto con Naruto.

- Y tú no te habías ido?- Preguntó Sasuke a Neji, al verlo.

- Si, pero esta chica- Neji tomó con muy poca delicadeza el brazo de Sakura y la colocó delante de él- te busca.

Sasuke la miró, tratando de recordar de dónde la había visto. Recordó, la chica que le embarró comida. Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido y mirada fría. Naruto la miró tratando de recordar dónde la había visto también... aunque a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto se demoró un poco más en su proceso mental.

- Bueno, ahora si, me retiro. Con permiso- Neji salió del lugar.

Un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido¿a embarrarme comida, otra vez?- Sasuke rompió el silencio, mirando a la chica con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada dura.

- No, Yo...- _"Buen momento para quedarte trabada Sakura!.. di algo, lo que sea!" _Sakura miraba a Sasuke, nerviosa, y es que la mirada del chico era demasiado... atemorizante, daba la impresión de que podía matarte.

_- _Puedes decir algo coherente?- Dijo Sasuke endureciendo, aun más, la mirada.

- Sasuke, deja que hable, la pones nerviosa con esa mirada de ogro.- Naruto se acercó a la chica.

- Hmp.

- Ahora ¿por qué estás aquí?- le preguntó Naruto a la pelirrosa, ella miró a Sasuke que seguía mirándola feo.- Que no te asuste Sasuke... él es un perro que ladra, pero no muerde... es más cómo un gatito arrogante.

- Hmp!!!

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario del rubio y la reacción de Sasuke. Se sintió más relajada.

- Bueno, pues yo ayer... encontré- Sacó de su cartera la billetera- Esto- Dijo al fin, tendiéndole la billetera al peliazulado.

- ¿Dónde estaba?- Sasuke tomó la billetera y la abrió.

- Cuando me iba a casa, después de que me DESPIDIERAN- Acentuó lo último- pasé por el estacionamiento y, pues la encontré en uno de los puestos desocupados

- Si serás descuidado Sasuke!- Dijo Naruto mirándolo con cara de chiste, mientras el Uchiha menor le dirigía una mirada de reproche y revisaba la billetera.

- Bueno, sólo eso...- Dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Naruto y a Sasuke, y luego a la puerta.

- Espera! aquí falta dinero...- Dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba como queriendo decir "Te mando a la cárcel si es que tocaste mi preciado dinero".

- Si.- Dijo la Haruno llenándose de agallas.- lo usé para el bus, Tómalo como una pequeña venganza... por haber hecho que me despidieran.

- Ni que venganza, ni nada! Además merecías ser despedida, o te recuerdo el mal servicio de anoche??- Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa a los ojos.

- No me lo merecía!, fue un accidente... y no fue un mal servicio!, por tu culpa ahora no voy a poder pagar mi universidad!- Sakura se acercó a él y le miró feo.

- ¿Qué¿Estudias?- Naruto se puso en medio de los dos, mirando a Sakura.

- Si, estudio... aunque gracias a este animal- Apuntó a Sasuke, el cual hizo una mueca de "ya basta"- posiblemente no pueda seguir!

- No es mi culpa que seas pésima sirviendo mesas!- Le respondió el Uchiha.

- Y no es mi culpa que seas un empresario amargado!

- Bájame el tono!

- No quiero!

-Que bajes el tono! Me estás dando jaqueca... eres muy molesta!

- Ja!, Molesta!... discúlpame, tú ni eres precisamente soportable!

- Por lo menos mi voz no es chillona!

- Mi voz no es chillona!

- A no?, Pues yo escucho vidrios rompiéndose cada vez que hablas!

- Pues creo que tanto trabajo te está haciendo oír cosas!!

- Devuélveme el dinero que ocupaste!

- Devuélveme mi empleo!

- Yo no te tengo que devolver anda!

- Pues yo tampoco!

- Ya Bata!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Naruto se interpuso de nuevo entre los dos.- Parecen una par de niños!

- Dile a tu amigo que pare... yo no he hecho nada...- Dijo Sakura alejándose de Sasuke.

-Hmp.

- Sasuke, puedes calmarte... deberías agradecer que ella te trajo tu billetera...- Naruto fue interrumpido.

- Pero me robó dinero!

- Yo no te robe NADA!

- A no?!

- PAREN!- Naruto volvió a mirar a Sasuke.- ¿Qué no escuchas? Estudia y gracias a tí! se quedó sin dinero... y probablemente sin estudios!

- No es mi problema, si ella hiciera bien su trabajo te puedo asegurar que aun estaría trabajando... además ¿Por qué no le pide a sus padres dinero?...

- Mi padre está muerto y no vivo con mi madre... - Sakura le miró más feo aun.- Sino hubiera sido por culpa de TÚ impulsividad yo aun conservaría mi empleo!- Sakura giró la cabeza molesta.

- Oye... y dime¿qué estudias?- Preguntó Naruto a la Haruno.

- Medicina.- Dijo ella con orgullo.

- Pero... eso es una carrera muy complicada- Dijo Naruto sorprendido- ¿Cómo es posible juntar trabajo y estudios de medicina?

- El trabajo es mi única fuente de dinero, y yo quiero terminar mi carrera... así que tenía que hacerlo de todos modos... aunque costara.- Dijo Sakura a Naruto.

- Wow! Si yo fuera tú, no podría con tanto estres!- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- Eso es porque eres un flojo - Mencionó Sasuke, Sakura sonrió.

- Claro... -Dijo Naruto ignorando a Sasuke- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Em... Sakura- Mencionó- Sakura Haruno.

- Flor de cerezo- Dijo por lo bajo Sasuke, pero sólo Naruto le escuchó.

- Naruto Uzumaki- El rubio le tendió la mano.- y bueno, al bruto de allí ya lo conoces... Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke hizo una mueca de "Cierra la boca".

- Sabes... nosotros dos íbamos por un desayuno... y por lo visto... Sasuke te debe más que unos pocos yenes ¿Vienes con nosotros?- Naruto la miró con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja, mientras posaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Que?!- Sasuke miró a Naruto alarmado.

- Y esta es la mejor parte Sakura- Le mencionó Naruto- Sasuke paga el desayuno de los tres!

- Que!?

- Genial! Claro que voy contigo... bueno, con ustedes!- Sakura le sonrió a Naruto y miró a Sasuke con superioridad.- Yo como mucho... espero que tengas dinero Sasuke-_kun_

Sakura Sonrió más ampliamente mientras seguía a Naruto hacía la puerta de salida, seguido por Sasuke que miró a Sakura y rodó los ojos.

**Esta historia continuará (to be continued, fortgesetzt zu werden, etc...)**

* * *

_**Rincón de las Notas:**_

WENAS! como están? bien? que bueno!

Akí tienen el 3 capítulo (nanana xD!) espero que les haya gustado... xq a mi si (Fress: a Todos les vale tu opinión ¬¬//- Cruel!)!!!

Novedades: Sakura si le devolvió la billetera (iba a ser que no, pero me hubiera demorado unos tres capitulos mas en hacer el segundo encuentro :S) y Sasuke sigue igual de amargado (esperen! eso no es novedad :S)

Para los que esten interesados... nuestro querido y adorado personaje Christina (que simpatica jovencita) ha recivido amenzas de muerte... y por supuesto todos queremos que eso no suceda! (dnd estan todos??o.O)... Bueno, el punto es que mi amiga no me golpeo, incluso, segun ella, adora ser odiada... asi que son libres de matarla si kieren...

Bueno, no aporto más, xq posiblemente aki ya se vació... Comenten (una orden, no una sugerencia xD!!! se donde viven!!y también se lo que hicieron el verano pasado xD)

**Aclaraciones /los numeritos entre parentesis que se encontraron por allí/:**

(1): Esto es algo más dirigido a gente de mi país ¿por qué?, bueno, porque el domingo pasado se cumplió un triste aniversario!: La puesta en marcha del TRANSANTIAGO. Tal vez, o mejor dicho de seguro, uno de los peores sistemas de transporte público! (xD!!!! we!)

(2): Esa idea no fue mía, sino que fue de: The dark of the light, ella me lo sugirió y yo lo encontré muy justo, no se uds. (y pensar que ami no se me ocurren cosas así u.u)

(3): Bueno, esto es dificil de explicar, no se si alguien aki entendio mi punto. Hay edificios, generalmente corporativos, en donde las paredes don como de baldosa o cerámica (y no habló del baño o la cocina)...si no me entienden, pues... piensen que una parte del suelo está en la pared ¿bien? (xD!! yo me enrede mucho cn esto :S)

_No se si es porque soy desadaptada social... pero alguien me puede decir que significa exactamente ser 'borde_'? (Gracias de antemano xD)

**Gracias por los reviews! n.n (Uds. ya saben que ellos me inspiran n.n):**

** The dark of the light**

**.-'Maria J.'-.**

**Karoru01**

**Akarui-Wakai**

**TsukiUchiha**

**Setsuna17**

**Ampis**

**Unubium**

**Maninucha**

**PuLgA**

**Neko-Chan-Bere **

**Princess-Odi**

**Caro-Y-Lina-Hyuga**

**Silent-Movie**

**Judith Uchiha**

**Kuraujia-San**

**Gabriela28**

**Alexavenuz**

**GeoAcuario**

Bueno, espero que dejen sus comentarios (paresco disco rayado, pero me vale xD!), críticas, demandas, citaciones a declarar... lo que sea xD!

Ahorita... me voy a poner temeraria (:S) Kiero **10** Reviews para este capítulo... (Fress: Sueña//- Amargada!!) n.n

Bye! y se me cuidan!


	5. Accidente

**WOLAS!! Personas, humoristas, politicos, marcianos y demases!!!**

sorpresa, sorpresa!!! No me esperaban tan pronto??? pues yo tampoco!!!!! (denle las gracias a mi feñiita-sensei n3n)

gracias a cosas del destino, o mas bien a cosas de familia y falta de piesas, he llegado antes de lo esperado con el bendito capitulo 4!!! jejeje, me voy hoy mismo de vacaciones y ya hay 3 personas cn insomnio xD!

Gracias por aclararme lo que era borde!! me gusto esa palabra asi que va a quedar entre mis mejores 2: energumeno microencefalico y subnormal! n.n

weno! no tengo mucho que decir, considerando la hora... asi q dejen reviews!!! comenten lo genial! o asqueroso que qdo este capitulo u.u (admitamoslo, pierdo chispa, inspiracion cerebral y la feña se nos va xD!)

**D: Naruto no es mio, pero despreocupense... mi elavorado plan de 43 pasos y medio me hará conseguir los derechos jeje!!!**

**A los nuestro!!!! **

* * *

**4**

**Accidente!**

¿Cómo demonios una chica podía comer tanto? Y es que sí, estaba delgada, pero no desnutrida!

- Quiero otro helado- Exigió Sakura campante.

- ¿Otro?- Sasuke miró a la muchacha.- Creo que ya es suficiente.

- Yo diré cuando sea suficiente- Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien después de dirigir una mirada a Naruto, quien no ayudaba mucho en la situación, llamó a la mesera y pidió otro helado.

- Vaya! Sakura tiene carácter!- Dijo Naruto mientras le daba un mordisco a su sexto sándwich.

Sakura sonrió ante el comentario, Sasuke sólo miro su desayuno: Un café y unas tostadas simples.

Sakura recibió su tercer helado y comenzó a comerlo. Realmente no tenía mucha hambre, tampoco tendía a comer demasiado, pero si Sasuke invitaba, eso le valía un cuerno.

- Apropósito Naruto, eres dueño de una empresa ¿no?- Sakura dejó a un lado su helado (_Verso!_) y miró a Naruto, quien bebía un sorbo de su café.

- Si¿Por?- Naruto le miró ladeando la cabeza.

- Por casualidad no hay algun puesto vacante que pueda ocupar yo?- Sakura miró esperanzada al rubio. Era ahora o nunca, posiblemente el pagaría mejor y realmente en el puesto en que la pusieran sería mejor que servir mesas.

- Sakura...- Naruto hizo una pausa, con gesto afligido- No tengo vacantes en estos momentos...

- Puedo hacer lo que sea!- Insistió Sakura- puedo hasta limpiar baños!

- Lo siento...- Naruto miró a Sakura, quien agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada, y luego miró a Sasuke- Aunque...

Sakura volvió a subir la cabeza con gesto de última esperanza. En tanto, Sasuke pudo notar como Naruto lo miraba, eso iba por mal camino.

- Ni lo sueñes Naruto.- Dijo antes de cualquier cosa Sasuke.

- Pero... a ti te faltan secretarias.- Se defendió Naruto.

- Mi empresa, es una empresa prestigiosa... no puedo poner a cualquiera como secretaria... necesito alguien que sea organizada...- Sasuke hizo una pausa y miró a Sakura quien hizo un gesto de "eres un imbecil"- RAPIDA, que no sea torpe, que se vista como una persona adulta y no como un personaje de _Lazy Town _y por supuesto... tener el cabello de un color lo más normal posible.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi apariencia?- Sakura le miró desafiante.

- No, sólo digo que no cumples con el perfil de una profesional- Mencionó Sasuke desinteresado.

- Profesional, o sea, por favor! admítelo, no te gusta como visto!- Sasuke podía sacarla de sus cabales.

- Esta bien, tú ganas... O-D-I-O como vistes¿feliz?- Sasuke la miró arrogante.

- No! déjame decirte que a mi tampoco me gusta como te vistes!- Le dijo Sakura en tonó altanero. Naruto miró la escena con nerviosismo, le sorprendía lo bipolar que podía llegar a ser Sakura, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Sasuke... quien como novedad, no hacía nada por impedir esa pelea, es mas, provocaba a la chica!

- Me pregunto quién tendrá más campo ganado aquí- Dijo Sasuke- La niñita que se viste como si fuera parte del circo, o el empresario exitoso que viste como un profesional?

- Eres un amargado!

- Tu eres demasiado voluble!

- Con razón te hacen falta secretarias! ni me imagino como debes tener a las pobres chicas!!- Sakura volteo la cabeza.

- En lo que a mi me falte o no, tú no te metes! Ya lo dije: NO CUMPLES CON EL PERFIL!- Sasuke recalcó lo último. Sakura le imitó con gesto feo.

- Y quién dijo que yo quería entrar en tu empresa?!?! Te recuerdo que tú y yo no tenemos buena química en el concepto Empleada-Jefe ¿o te recuerdo el restaurant?

- Has lo que quieras, yo tengo mucho que hacer, no se que demonios hago aquí pagando la comida de una A-P-O-R-T-U-N-I-S-T-A y del dobe!- Sasuke se acomodó en su asiento.

- Sabes qué!

- Qué?!

- No tengo porque estar soportando tu trato, me voy de aquí.- Sakura tomó su cartera y miró a Naruto- Si encuentras alguna vacante, en lo que sea, en TU empresa... ¿me llamas?

- Claro ¿tu número?

Sakura hizo una pausa, mientras buscaba papel y lápiz en su cartera, anotó el número.

- Aquí está- Sakura le tendió el papel, él lo recibió.- Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí... Así que me retiro.

- Si te vas, hazlo Rapido- Sasuke ni siquiera la miró, estaba tomando otro sorbo de café.

- Adiós Naruto- Sakura se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida.

- Hmp!- Sasuke miró a Sakura feo- Qué demonios esperas?? vete de una vez!

- Adiós Sakura- Dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, haciendo caso omiso a Sasuke- y perdona al teme... no es bueno en relaciones públicas.

- Me voy...

Sakura caminó a la puerta de salida, Naruto se volteo a Sasuke y Sasuke se volteó a su café.

- Ah! Se me olvidaba- Se escuchó decir a Sakura antes de salir, la muchacha se devolvió a la mesa, miró a Sasuke- Sasuke, espero que recuerdes no volver a insultar nunca más a Sakura Haruno.

Dicho eso, Sakura tomo la copa de helado, en donde le quedaba más de la mitad del helado y se la plantó en la cara a Sasuke.

- Ahora si, Adiós!

Sakura salió caminando como una niña hasta la salida del restaurant. Naruto miró a Sasuke, sorprendido.

- Cuando la vea de nuevo... recuérdame matarla!- Dijo Sasuke ardiendo en rabia mientras limpiaba el helado de chocolate de su cara.- Mierda!- Masculló Sasuke al ver que el helado caía a su traje. Dos trajes carísimos ensuciados por la misma persona en dos días... Debía el reconsiderar contratar asesinos a sueldo.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te fue?- Fue lo primero que Ino preguntó al ver a su amiga entrando al depto. 

- Me ves la cara?- Sakura sin ánimo se desparramó en el sillón.

- Por qué tan mal?

- Por qué el dueño de dicha billetera es un imbécil!- Sakura tiró su cartera lejos.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- Se atrevió a insultar MI forma de vestir, a tratarme de oportunista, a decirme que soy una ladrona y por si fuera poco... el imbécil no me ofreció ni siquiera un trabajo para recuperar el que me hizo perder!

- Que??! el dueño de la billetera es el tipo del restaurat? Por qué no me lo dijisite?!

- Para qué? Para que me acompañaras y lo golpearas? no, gracias... tengo demasiados conflictos con él.

- Sigo pensando que unos buenos golpes lo harían entrar en razón.

- Y crees qué yo no?

- Tal vez- Ino le sonrió con simpatía y luego con picardía- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien qué?- Sakura miró a la Yamanaka extrañada... ¿acaso había hecho algo como para que le sonriera así?

- O sea... ese tipo, él de la billetera ¿Es guapo?- Ino se acercó.

- ¡¡Ino!!

- Qué?? Dicen que los dueños de empresas son los que mejor se mantienen... ¿Qué tal es?- Ino le miró curiosa y sonriente.

- No hay caso contigo ¿no es así?- Sakura cerró los ojos, pero la voz de Ino volvió a aflorar.

- Es sólo una pregunta!! Es guapo ¿Si o no?- Ino comenzó a pincharla con el dedo índice en el brazo.

Sakura abrió los ojos, Ino seguía picándola y ella estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba... un tic en el ojos de Sakura se hizo presente.

- YA BASTA! Está bien! te contesto!

- ¿Y bien?!

- Si, es guapo- Sakura escuchó un gritillo por parte de Ino.

- Y cómo es?!- Ino comenzó a pincharla con el dedo de nuevo.

- Para qué quieres saber cómo es?

- no lo sé- Ino encogió sus hombros, Sakura suspiró... Y pensar que Sasuke decía que ella era la niñita, se nota que no conocía a Ino.

- Es alto, cabello negro (_azulado? me vale xD!_), ojos negros... y no sé Ino, supongo que todo lo que tiene un chico... no es muy distinto a cualquiera.

- Pero dijiste que era guapo... entonces para ti cualquiera es guapo?

- Olvida todo lo que dije, estoy cansada... quiero mi habitación y un buen juego de Wii para liberar tensiones.

- Como quieras...

- Si, como quiero- Sakura se dirigió a la pieza de Ino a sacar la Wii (_El juego de boxeo de verdad libera tensiones!_).

Sakura llevó la Wii a su habitación y se puso a jugar el juego de boxeo.

_" Quién demonios se cree ese Uchiha!?" _Un golpe _"Debería haberle tirado también un __café hirviendo!" _Otro golpe _"Al cabo que ni necesito empleo..."_ La golpearon _"Bueno, si lo necesito, pero no de él" _Ella golpeó _"Mañana saldré a buscar empleo... y será mejor que cualquier cargo que me pudieran dar tanto Sasuke como Naruto" _Último golpe. Ganó.

Estaba más relajada.

* * *

- Sigo pensando que te pasaste de la raya con ella- Naruto le reprochaba a su amigo, quien había tenido que sacarse su corbata y su chaqueta y caminaba presuroso y enfadado. 

- Y yo sigo pensando que esto es TU culpa. Si no hubieras invitado al desastre humano a este desayuno te puedo asegurar que los ánimos andarían mejor.- Dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

- Te devolvió tu billetera... algo muy importante en tu vida diaria - Hizo una pausa- ¿Y tu cómo le devuelves el favor? Dejándola sin empleo y tratándola como si no se mereciera tu atención.

- Y se merece mi atención por...? - Inquirió Sasuke, como si fuera obio que él y ella no daban espacio en la ecuación.

- Bueno, provocaste que la despidieran y ella aun así te trae tu billetera! Que sea ponla a limpiar baños por último!- Le reprochó Naruto nuevamente.

- Si tanto te interesa esa molestia... por qué no la contratas tú?

- Ya he dicho, la empresa está copada de empleados... no hay vacantes para nada.- Naruto miró a su amigo.- Me gustaría ayudar a esa chica, se nota que es buena... lo necesita.

- A mi no me importa. Tienes amigos en todas partes, pídele a alguno de esos holgazanes que tienes como amigos en el cabarett que la contraten como bailarina... la chica es bonita, podría tener futuro como bailarina de cabarett.- Acotó Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a dejar que una niña como ella baile desnuda en frente de gente pervertida?

- Quieres ayudarla?

- Si! Pero no así!

- Entonces has lo que quieras, a ella se le olvidará, a ti también. Y así ya nada pasó!

- Ere muy insensible

- No es insensibilidad... pero no confío en ella, quiero decir ¿cuántas chicas vienen y te devuelven la billetera con CASI todo intacto después de que por tu culpa la despidieron?... te puedo asegurar que es 1 entre 10.000.001

- Pues sinceramente yo creo que ella es ese '1'- Dijo Naruto en tono confiado.

- Cree lo que quieras- Le recriminó Sasuke.

Llegaron a la entrada de la empresa.

- ¿Vienes?- le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto mientras subía la escalinata hasta la puerta.

- Pues... Claro ¿Por qué no?- Naruto siguió a Sasuke y se adentraron en las instalaciones para encontrarse con un tipo vestido de mecánico, con cara de vendedor de autos (_¿?_) y de gafas estilo Harry Potter (_preguntense como es la convinación que acaba de quedar para formar a este caballero... xq yo no me entendí ni las 'S'_)

Sasuke analizó al tipo con la mirada ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Naruto también analizaba al sujeto, quien parecía estar haciéndole algo al ascensor.

- Hitomi (_Si!!! al fin un nombre japonés en mi cabeza!!!!_) se puede saber que diablos pasa aquí? quién es este... tipo?- Sasuke se dirigió a la joven del mesón de informaciones.

- Verá señor. Hubo un desperfecto en los ascensores, ninguno funciona- La muchacha de cabello rubio y rizado se asusto al ver la expresión de Sasuke.

- Los 4?!

- Si... si señor.

Sasuke no sabía a quién matar ¡¿acaso allá arriba (léase Cielo) no entendían que ese edificio tenía 28 pisos?!

- Jaja, eso significa que Sasuke tendrá que subir los 28 pisos a su oficina por escalera!! jaja- Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

- Me alegra saber que tu eres mi amigo y me vas a acompañar.- Sasuke tomó de la corbata a Naruto (_Si, Naruto también anda de traje, ya q el también es empresario y todo el rollo..._), pero antes de subir miró a Hitomi de nuevo.- ¿Cuánto se demorará este tipo en arreglar los ascensores?

- Dijo que no tardaba más de dos horas- Hitomi miró al tipo, quien parecía no saber donde meter el elaborado instrumento que ocupaba, destornillador.

- Estúpido charlatán- Dijo Sasuke en bajo. A Hitomi de nuevo- Dígale que se apure, esta es una empresa concurrida y no quiero que mis empleados anden sudados y apestosos por subir escaleras.

Dicho eso Sasuke sujeto a Naruto más fuerte aún y comenzaron la odisea de subir 28 pisos a pie, por las escaleras empinadas de esa empresa.

_"Quién demonios diseño estás escaleras tan empinadas???!!! Y eso que hago ejercicios!"_ Sasuke miró el cartel apostado en la pared en ese momento.

Piso 14.

Piso 15

Piso 16

Piso 15

- Levántate dobe!, no tengo toda la tarde para llegar a mi oficina!- Le gritó Sasuke a Naruto al ver como Naruto en un intento de zafarse de Sasuke había terminado cayendo.

Piso 16.

Piso 17

Piso 18

Piso 19

Piso 20

Piso 21

Sasuke se detuvo a petición de Naruto, quien recuperaba el aliento, pues Sasuke no encontró nada mejor que subir las escaleras casi corriendo desde el piso 16... desde la segunda vez que lo pisaron.

- Sasuke, este edificio es una basura... las escaleras son muy empinadas- Naruto se sentó en un escalón.

- Señor? Naruto-kun?- Una voz sacó a ambos de su cansancio. Hinata.

- Hinata-chan! Hola!

- Hmp.

- Señor, he dejado los informes que pidió en su escritorio- Dijo Hinata a su jefe, quien ni siquiera la miraba.

- Ya.

- Oye Hinata... y qué haces acá?

- Aquí trabajo... Naruto-kun...

- A sí!- Naruto puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, vaya pregunta estúpida- Para a donde vas ahora?

- Pues tengo que ir a entregarle algunas formas a Takashi-kun y unos documentos Neji-kun- Dijo ella sonrojada levemente, Naruto entablaba una conversación con ella!!!

- Este, después del trabajo... y cuando los ascensores estén bien... te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?- Se lanzó Naruto.

- Eh?... Yo... bien... pues... Naruto-kun... Claro!- Murmuró Hinata lo suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto la escuchara.

- Bien... pues entonces... a qué hora sales??

- A las 8

- Bien, a esa hora paso por ti... acá a la entrada.

Hinata sonrió tímida a Naruto.

Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras rápido, para que Naruto no notara el sonrojo que comenzaba a parecer en sus mejillas cuando...

PUM!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata se veía tirada en el suelo un piso más abajo.

- Hinata-chan!- Naruto se levantó del escalón y corrió a ver a Hinata.

- Auch! Mi pierna!- Hinata parecía conciente y bien... bueno excepto por un pequeño detalle.

- Sasuke! Hinata se ha roto la pierna!!!- Avisó Naruto a Sasuke, quien llegaba al lugar del accidente con gesto preocupado.

Sasuke se masajeo las sienes, alguien allá arriba realmente no lo quería!

Primero su hermano renunciaba a la empresa, después una muchacha loca le ensuciaba sus trajes más caros, su billetera se perdía y era encontrada por la misma loca de pelo rosado, luego los ascensores que no funcionan y por si fuera poco, su mejor secretaria, la única que parecía trabajar en esa empresa se rompía la pierna!

_"Por qué no me matas ahora mismo y así aprovechamos la ambulancia!!!???"_ Sasuke sacó su celular para llamar a una ambulancia.

_**Esa Misma Tarde:**_

- Y bien? qué dijo el médico?- Preguntó Sasuke a Neji.

Estaban en el hospital, Neji y Naruto habían ido en la ambulancia junto con Hinata, mientras que Sasuke tuvo que quedarse a esperar que el charlatán terminara bien su trabajo.

Naruto había llamado a Sasuke a su celular para informar el estado de la joven de ojos perla, pero el diagnóstico final lo tenía Neji, quien era el que hablaba con el doctor.

- Hinata esta bien, se rompió la pierna, nada más- Neji miró a Naruto y a Sasuke- Pero tendrá que estar algunas semanas aquí en el hospital... es mejor mantener quieta la pierna.

- Algunas semanas es mucho tiempo, sin Hinata la empresa no funciona bien!- Mencionó Sasuke- Qué vamos a hacer?.

- En eso pensaremos después, será mejor que se vayan a casa, yo me quedo con Hinata-chan.- Les djo el Uzumaki a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban.

- Me imagino que estará en buenas manos- Inquirió Neji con el ceño fruncido

- En las mejores, Dattebayo!- Naruto sonrió

- Bien, me avisas cualquier cosa- Sasuke se volteo a su amigo.

- Claro teme! no te preocupes!

- Estamos hablando de ti...- Mencionó Sasuke en tono de burla.

- Adiós- Dijeron Hyuga y Uchiha a la vez, para salir del hospital. Naruto los vio desparecer y entró en la sala en la cual Hinata estaba.

- Hinata-chan?- Naruto asomó la cabeza primero y luego entró de lleno.

- Naruto-kun...- Hinata se sonrojo, era increíble cuan mala suerte podía tener! al fin el chico que le gustaba le invitaba a salir y ella en un acto torpe y vergonzoso se rompía una pierna.

- Cómo te sientes?- Naruto se sentó junto a la camilla de esta, ya que una silla había allí.

- Aun... aun me duele la pierna... pero, estoy bien- Dijo Hinata desviando la mirada, sonrojada.

- Cómo se siente tener un yeso? yo nunca he tenido uno?- Naruto se volvió a maldecir mentalmente por lo estúpido de la pregunta.

- je, pues es... pesado... supongo- Hinata no entendía bien a lo que Naruto iba, aunque tampoco quería detenerse a pensarlo.

- Ah- Silencio incómodo.

- Y... tú...usted... no se va... a casa?- Preguntó Hinata tímida.

- Quieres que me vaya?- Preguntó Naruto a Hinata, disfrazando muy bien su pesar por aquel comentario.

- No!... no.. es sólo que... yo creí que usted... se iría a casa...- Hinata no terminó, pues Naruto la interrumpió.

- Esperaré que sea hasta que te duermas- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pero decidido.- No debe ser divertido estar sola en una sala de hospital, conmigo puedes por lo menos conversar...

- Naruto-kun

- Si?

- Gracias- Hinata sonrió.

- No hay de que.- Naruto también le sonrió.

- Este... después... cuando yo salga de aquí...- Hinata miró a Naruto, quien escuchaba atento.- Me gustaría... tomar la cena... que dejamos pendiente ¿Qué dice?

- Me encantaría- Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le tomó la mano, Hinata se sonrojo, pero se dejó.

Así se quedaron por un rato, sin decir nada, sin ni siquiera mirarse... sólo estando ahí, los dos. Hinata terminó por dormirse pronto, ya que los medicamentos para el dolor de la pierna cooperaban con el aumento de sueño.

- Adiós Hinata- Naruto besó la frente de la chica antes de marcharse del lugar.

**Esta historia continuará (to be continued, fortgesetzt zu werden, etc...)**

* * *

_**Rincón de los aportes:**_

We!!!! aquí el capitulo 4 n.n!!! mas aporte a la sociedad!!!!! Les gusto????!!!

este... admito que las escenas romanticas no son mi fuerte... como me quedo el NaruHina... muy vomitivo???????:S

**Preguntas que me hago y que no poseen respuesta!:**

- Si Naruto es dueño de una empresa, al igual que Sasuke... Por qué demonios está más metido en la empresa de Sasuke que en la suya propia?

- Cuanto dinero tenía Sasuke en la billetera realmente?

- Sasuke tiene auto, pero Naruto?

- Es verdad que Ino es más niña que Sakura?

_Este segmento no funciono parece xD!... weno ya! xD!!!! de verdad... ni yo se realmente si tienen respuesta u.u_

Espero que les haya gustado! porque yo en realidad no quede muy conforme, pero es que no me pude aguantar al subirlo! xD¿por que? porque mi prima y sensei: **Feniita** vino de estorbo a Stgo. (y se va igual hoy dia cnmigo pal sure! n.n) y pos esta noche se quedo en mi casa! y tal y como es ella me ayudo a arreglar y a terminar el capitulo xD! asi que Las Hadas bendigan a mi Primiwish porque gracias a ella estoy aqui tan rápido... vuelvo a decir! viva la prima eskisofrenica xD!!

**Bueno! y obio lo que mas me inspira Mis reviews!: (las primas ayudan, pro no**** 100pre**** inspiran... u.u): **

**Dreamer-San**

** The Dark Of The Light**

**Hinara Hyuga**

**WellCony**

**Sesrena**

**Unubium**

**Silent-Movie**

**Princess-Odi**

**Tema.Chan.90**

**Tamiko-San**

**Namine1993**

**Hatake'Fer**

**.Lolly Tenkawa.**

**Miki**

**Neko-Chan-Bere**

**Alexavenuz**

**Kuraujia-San**

**GeoAcuario**

**Feñiita-Sensei **

**InuxKag-titia88: **Emocianada de verte dejandome review! de verda! ahora q no tamos en el colegio haces falta por estos lares!!! quien le pone la amargura a la vida si no es mi hermanita putativa n.n... espero que sigas leyendo porque o si no... ya te enteras tu cuando volvamos a clases (o cuando vayamos de nuevo a ver **S**weeney **T**odd que me encanto xD!)!!! Se techa de menos mana (y es que se nos acabaron las tejas!!o.o)!!! TT-TT

Sin mas que agregar... y además decirles que tengo insomnio (we! el aporte!) los dejo... espero volver de vacaciones con ideas frescas para los demas capitulos!

comenten lo que sea... hasta su biografia (n.n) pro hagan click en el botoncito de 'GO' xD!!!! kiero mis 10 reviews minimos (exigente!!! o.O)

Bye!!! se cuidan y lo pasan bien!!!!!


	6. Xq Estamos Desesperados

WOLAS!! gente!

me perdí un tiempo, si, lo sé... pero es que hace tres semanas la escuela comenzó y ando esquisofrénica con tanta tarea y prueba.

bueno, aun así agarré un tiempo para escribir y dejarles este regalito de pascua n.n !! no tengo nada más que decir xDDD pro a quien le sobren huevitos de chocolate... esoy disponible si me los quieren enviar n.n xD

sin más que agregar que decirles: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO (si no les gusta tendrán un pequeño y casual encuentro con asesinos a sueldo xD)

**D: Naruto no es mio (lamentablemente) y pues esto lo hago por mero ocio y porque escribir me encanta n.n...**

* * *

**5**

**Porque estamos desesperados**

Desesperado, esa era la palabra ¿cómo la falta de sólo UNA secretaria podía causar tal desorden!? Eso era algo que escapaba de su comprensión.

- Uchiha-sama, la reunión de hoy a las tres se corrió para hoy a las diez- Carolina entró y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

Un total caos, habían pasado sólo dos días y todo era un total caos. ¿Cómo lo hacía Hinata para trabajar para tal grupo de incompetentes?... y es que claro, al parecer Hinata era la única que trabajaba, además de él, claro.

_"Por qué no me matan de una vez?!"_Frustrado, el Uchiha se levantó de su escritorio para ir a la reunión que había sido cambiada.

No le sorprendió encontrarse a la mayoría de los empleados preguntándole sobre ¿cuál era el documento que debían revisar? o ¿Qué demonios significaban los gráficos que estudiaban?... Sasuke ignoró a cada uno de ellos (as).

_"¿Cómo fui a contratar a tal tropa de inútiles?... para mañana espero dejar algunos puestos vacíos"_ Pensado esto, Sasuke salió del edificio y subió a su auto.

* * *

Otra persona igual de desesperada estaba en una oficina en la parte sur de Tokio, su próxima clase en 20 minutos y su entrevista de trabajo no iba a ningun lado.

- Y dígame señorita Haruno ¿Es casada?- El tipo de gafas y calva ni siquiera miraba a Sakura.

- No...- La Haruno estaba desesperada, ese imbécil le había estado dando vueltas a su estado civil durante10 minutos, y al parecer, no parecía importarle.

- Ya veo... ¿Y cuál es su estado civil?- El tipo miró el curriculum de Sakura otra vez.

- Soltera, señor- Sakura comenzó con un tic en el ojo.

- Entonces... Ud. no es casada?- El tipo se rascó la cabeza calva con poco interés y aburrimiento.

- No señor, soy soltera, no estoy casada- Sakura comenzó un movimiento con su pierna.

- Ya veo... ¿Entonces su estado civil es soltera?- El hombre dejó el curriculum de Sakura en el escritorio.

- Si! soy soltera!- Sakura, esta vez, gritó.

- Esta bien, no tiene porque gritar señorita, no estoy sordo.- Dijo el tipo- Eso es todo, la llamaremos.

- Esta bien- Sakura suspiró.

- Por último- El caballero guió a Sakura hasta la puerta- No tiene marido ¿verdad?

Sakura ni siquiera respondió, salió hecha una bala por la puerta.

_"Esto es una estupidez!... La última vez no me costó tanto encontrar trabajo! Esto es injusto!"_

Pasó junto a hospital camino a su universidad.

Siempre pasaba por allí y le miraba con detenimiento. Esperaba verse a ella dentro de ese edificio salvando vidas y cosas por el estilo. Se veía a ella en un pulcro delantal blanco y con su estetoscopio, siendo llamada por el altavoz para visitar un pabellón o para visitar a algun enfermo en su sala.

Los hospitales le recordaban a su padre, recordaba como ella había ido de visita tantas veces a ese lugar, cuanto lloró cuando la enfermera le contó a su madre sobre la muerte de éste, recordaba cada una de las visitas, las palabras de ánimo de su padre... siempre admiró esa forma de su padre, enfrentar todo con una sonrisa.

_"Si él estuviera vivo... yo no tendría que estar aquí... no tendría"_ Sakura miró con nostalgia el hospital.

- Sakura-chan!- Una voz familiar la sacó de sus recuerdos.

- Naruto-kun? Qué haces aquí?- Sakura se volteo.

- Je! pues una amiga esta hospitalizada, vengo a visitarla... y tú .¿Qué haces aquí?- Naruto le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

- Voy camino a la universidad, mi clase es en diez minutos.- Sakura miró su reloj.

- Ah... ya veo.- Naruto miró a Sakura.- Pues entonces no te quito más tiempo... n.n- Naruto besó la mejilla de Sakura- Nos vemos! Adiós!

- Si! adiós!- Sakura siguió su ruta a paso rápido, no llegaría tarde.

Naruto siguió con la mirada a Sakura hasta que ésta desapareció entre las hordas de gente, se volteó al hospital.

* * *

Sasuke Salió de su reunión, hastiado, enfadado y nervioso. No le había puesto atención a nada de lo dicho en dicha reunión y no sabía para cuando sería la próxima, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tenía que encontrar una solución para resolver el desorden en la empresa, o el progreso de ésta se iría al carajo.

_"Iré a visitar a Hinata, tal vez ya se recuperó y ya puede volver al trabajo"_Sasuke albergó esa esperanza camino al hospital.

Al llegar a su destino sus esperanzas se derrumbaron tal y como lo iba a hacer, posiblemente, su empresa. Se encontró con Naruto y Neji en la habitación de Hinata, pero ella seguía con la pierna inmóvil.

-Cómo va todo por aquí?- Sasuke se paró frente a la cama de la muchacha.

- Bien... Uchiha-sama- Hinata respondió nerviosa, la expresión de su jefe era... de miedo.

- Cuándo te dan el alta?- Preguntó Sasuke indiferente.

- En una semana, pero... pero no podré volver...al trabajo en...enseguida- Dijo Hinata mirando de reojo a Naruto.

- Que quieres decir que no volverás al trabajo "enseguida"?

- Pues... como... como la pierna está rota... en una semana no estará sanada por... por completo...

- Te necesitamos en la empresa, te compro una silla de ruedas si deseas, pero...

- Sasuke, déjala, ella estará fuera del trabajo hasta que el doctor le diga lo contrario.- Interrumpió Naruto, Neji simplemente asintió y Hinata se encogió en su cama.

- Hinata- Dijo, seco, Sasuke.

- Qué... qué sucede Uchiha-sama?- Hinata observó confusa al peliazulado.

- Eres acaso tú la única que trabaja en mi empresa?

- La única?- Preguntó Neji y miró con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.

- Cómo es posible qué trabajes para tal grupo de incompetentes?- Sasuke ignoró a Neji, quien se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana de la sala.

- Yo.. yo creo que todos trabajan muy bien, señor- Dijo Hinata tranquila, sabía que no era cierto, algunos eran realmente inútiles.

- Espero que no estés encariñada con algunos de ellos.- Dijo Sasuke indiferente.

- Por... por qué?

- Porque posiblemente algunos de ellos se tomen vacaciones... permanentes.- Mencionó el Uchiha menor en tono casual.

Hinata se estremeció ante ese comentario, Naruto miró a su amigo preocupado y Neji parecía haber encontrado una nube muy interesante a la cual observar.

- Naruto- Sasuke se dirigó a Naruto.- Tenemos que hablar.

- Está bien, Qué pasa?- Naruto miró a su amigo con la cabeza ladeada a un lado.

- Hablar afuera- Dijo Sasuke mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de entrada a la sala.

- Ah, está bien- Naruto le siguió.

Una vez allí a fuera, en la sala de espera Sasuke se sentó lejos del escritorio de la secretaria e invitó a Naruto a sentarse frente a él.

- Necesito que me prestes una de tus secretarias- Dijo Sasuke sin rodeos.

- Lo siento amigo, pero no puedo- Naruto le miró preocupado, el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke pidiendo desesperado una secretaria... no viviría para verlo de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes?- Sasuke le miró suplicante, gesto poca veces visto en él... nunca visto en él.

- Mi empresa tiene las secretarias que bastan y sobran, una menos podría causar el caos que reina, ahora, en tú empresa.- Le dijo Naruto serio.

- No tienes a nadie que pueda hacer de secretaria?... será sólo por unas semanas, hasta que vuelva Hinata.

Naruto meditó un poco, tratando de hacer un recuento mental de personas que necesitaban trabajo.

- No, no conozco a nadie- Dijo Naruto viendo agotadas sus posibilidades.

- Esto es un desastre- Sasuke se hecho sobre el asiento y pasó sus manos por su cara en un gesto de aplacar su dolor de cabeza.

Naruto miró a su amigo, ¿dónde podrían encontrar una persona que quiera hacer de secretaria?

- ¡¡Ya sé!!- Naruto pegó un grito levantándose de su asiento. 

- ¿Qué?- Sasuke miró a su amigo esperanzado.

- Se quien puede ser tu secretaria!! y tendrá que aceptar el trabajo si o si!!- Naruto hizo un gesto de triunfo por su capacidad mental.

- ¿Quién? dile, la llamamos enseguida- Sasuke sacó su celular y se levantó del asiento.

- Tengo que tener el número por aquí- Naruto revolvió en su billetera y sacó una servilleta arrugada con unos números anotados. Sasuke lo vio, jurando haber visto esa servilleta antes, Sasuke comenzó con su proceso mental.

- Ni lo sueñes- Dijo Sasuke terminado su proceso mental, ahora recordaba perfectamente a quién pertenecía dicho número.

- Es tu última opción Sasuke, o tendrás que comenzar con entrevistas, te recuerdo la última entrevista que tuviste que hacer?- Dijo Naruto serio mientras le tendía a Sasuke la servilleta.

- No, las entrevistas son un asco, una mitad son unas mujeres de 20 buscando marido (léase: YO) y la otra mitad viejas que buscan una aventura (léase, nuevamente, YO)

- Y bien, Sasuke? Lo tomas o lo dejas, es la única manera de evitarte la entrevista- Naruto le tendió el número, Sasuke miró a Naruto poco convencido.

- Yo no la llamaré, tu quieres que ella trabaje...

- Pero trabajará para ti, ¿a mi de que me sirve llamarla?-Naruto seguía con el papel hacia Sasuke, él lo tomó.

- Todo sea por la empresa- Suspiró Sasuke mirando la servilleta- pero si algo sale mal y es por su culpa... tu mueres!

- Esta bien, esta bien- Naruto le sonrió.- ¿Cuándo la llamas?¿cuándo se verán?

- ¬¬ No es una cita imbécil- Sasuke miró el número- Llámala tú.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- Preguntó Naruto risueño.

- Ya quisieras.- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad- Pero a ti ya te quedó claro que no le agrado, si me escucha o más probable es que me corte el teléfono.

- Bueno punto.- Naruto cogió la servilleta y anotó el número en su celular, le dirigió una última mirada a Sasuke, Apretó la tecla de marcado.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la sala de espera, no había nadie, la secretaria revisaba algo en el computador, Sasuke miraba nervioso por la ventana y Naruto escuchaba el incesante "tuuu..." del teléfono.

-_Si? Diga- _Se escuchó por el otro lado del teléfono de Naruto, la voz de Sakura.

- Sakura?- Le preguntó Naruto.

- _Si-_ Sakura se volvió a escuchar del otro lado.

- Habla Naruto.

- _Ah! Hola Naruto-kun ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

Aun Necesitas trabajo?

* * *

Sakura miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, estaba nerviosa, Naruto le había asegurado que le había conseguido un trabajo que le pagaría bien y en el que tendría muchas ventajas.

_"¿En dónde trabajaré?Espero que no se haya tomado enserio eso de que puedo limpiar baños... o dios mío! espero que no!"_

Sakura vagó de pensamiento en pensamiento de trabajos horribles y complicados hasta que llegó a su destino, la cafetería en donde Naruto propuso reunirse.

5 de la tarde, llegó puntual.

Se movió entre las mesas llenas de gente, hasta que al final vio a Naruto junto a una mesa un poco escondida.

- Hola Sakura-chan!- Saludo Naruto.

- Hola Naruto-kun- Saludó Sakura con su habitual sonrisa.- ¿Cuál va a ser mi trabajo Naruto-kun?

- Bueno... pues...- Naruto sonrió nervioso y colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza.- Para mi no vas a trabajar...

- Entonces para quién?- Sakura miró a Naruto dudosa ¿en qué la había metido ese rubio?

Sakura se percató de que Naruto no estaba solo, alguien, sentado de espaldas a ella, se levantó.

- Trabajaras para mi- Sasuke Uchiha habló serio e indiferente.

- Esto es una broma...- Sakura miró a Sasuke y luego a Naruto, a quien le pedía explicaciones con la mirada.

- No Sakura, Sasuke te ofrece trabajo de secretaria...-Naruto miró a Sasuke.

- Aceptas o no?- Sasuke miró a Sakura fijo- No tengo toda la tarde.

Sakura miró dudosa, ese imbécil... trabajar con ese imbécil!? eso debía de ser una cámara oculta o algo por el estilo. Pero si cabía la posibilidad de que fuera verdad... tal vez le pagarían mejor. la balanza estaba en desequilibrio total, por un lado: el jefe tirano; por el otro: quedar pobre hasta el fin de sus días o hasta que encontrara otro empleo que pagara bien.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Dijo Sakura con resignación.

- Pues serás secretaria de Sasuke, tan simple como eso.- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de "es fácil".

- Servirle a este imbé...

- Más cuidado en como me tratas, voy a ser tu jefe.- Interrumpió Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró.

- Tendrá que adecuarse a mis horarios de universidad.- Sakura miró a Sasuke quien dudó.

- Me pasa por querer contratar a una universitaria.- Sasuke miró a Naruto y luego a Sakura otra vez- Lo más importante es que lleves mi agenda, dentro y fuera de la empresa, tu celular tiene agenda ¿no?,cuando no estés en la empresa necesitaré que envíes mis compromisos vía internet, tu celular tiene internet ¿cierto? o si no me llamas. Necesito también que llames a la gente con la que me reúno y cosas así, me traigas café, mi ropa a la tintorería, es simple...

- Espera, mi celular no tiene internet y no estoy segura de si tiene agenda- Sakura miró a Sasuke y luego sacó su celular arcaico, porte de ladrillo, color negro y pantalla de dos colores.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de no creerlo y Naruto lo miró como exhibición de museo.

- Bromeas verdad? Esos celulares aun existen?- Sasuke tomó el celular con brusquedad y lo miró, analizándolo.

- Pues, me lo vendieron a bajo precio y como no soy multimillonaria como OTROS, pues tengo que quedar satisfecha con lo que se me ofrece.- Sakura le quitó el celular a Sasuke y lo guardó en su cartera.

- Entonces lo primero que tendrás que anotar en l agenda, aunque sea en un papel o servilleta, será comprarte un celular más moderno- Le dijo Sasuke mientras se volvía a sentar de espaldas a ella, Naruto también se sentó frente a Sasuke, y Sakura, inconcientemente se sentó también junto a Naruto.

- Uchiha... no tengo dinero para otro celular- Sakura sacó un cuaderno de su bolso, Naruto y Sasuke dedujeron que debía de ser un cuaderno de la universidad por los amontonados papeles y todas las anotaciones que había en sus páginas.

En una hoja vacía Sakura apuntó con letra pulcra y pequeña: _"Comprarme un celular carísimo con mi dinero imaginario"_

No entendiste bien Sakura, Dije "comprarte", no que te "compres"- Sasuke tomó un sorbo de café que tenía servido.

- ¿Tú me vas a comprar un celular?- Sakura le miró incrédula.- No me gusta deber favores.

- No es un favor, lo necesitas para el trabajo, así que para mi esto no es hacerte un favor, es hacerME un favor- Sasuke tomó otro sorbo de café.

- Como sea.- Sakura borró lo que había escrito y colocó: _"Que Sasuke se haga un favor"_ -Así esta mejor?

- ¬¬ haz lo que quieras, sólo trata de seguir indicaciones- Sasuke dejó la taza de café a un lado, mientras Naruto llamaba a una mesera.

- A la orden sargento amargado!- Bromeó Sakura mientras hacía un gesto de saludo militar a Sasuke, Naruto rió, pero Sasuke la miró serio.

- Déjate de juegos, de verdad eres una niña- Le dijo Sasuke.

- Es mejor ser una niña que un amargado.- Dijo Sakura con inocencia mirando a Sasuke.

La mesera a la que Naruto había llamado hizo acto de presencia.

- Se les ofrece algo más.- La muchacha comenzó a mirar a Sasuke lascivamente.

- Quiero otro café, él (apuntando a Naruto) supongo que quiere otro té y ella (apuntando a Sakura) quiere un... -Sasuke la miró.

- Un jugo de frutilla.

- Está bien, enseguida.- La mesera le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke y se fue.

- Tienes fama con las mujeres...- Sakura miró a Sasuke.

- Él siempre a sido así, aunque como no ha tenido novia ya estoy comenzando a pensar que es gay- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a Sakura, ésta rió.

- Hmp.

- Vamos Sasuke, no seas amargado.- Naruto miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

- No hemos venido a hablar de cosas personales aquí, hemos venido a hablar del trabajo para la chica de aquí, Naruto.

- Tengo nombre Sasuke, y es Sakura Haruno.

- Me da igual.- Sasuke hizo un gesto y Sakura le miró enojada.- Como estábamos. Sobre tu apariencia mientras estés dentro de la empresa... quiero que te veas como una profesional... y aunque lo veo un poco difícil, tendrás que tratar.

- Dime qué es para ti "verse profesional"- Sakura puso gesto de aburrimiento, sería una larga tarde y al parecer, su trabajo sería más duro de lo que había pensado.

Todo con tal de terminar sus estudios y poder sacar a su madre de la miseria.

- Necesitaré que no andes vestida así- Sasuke hizo un gesto con las manos para que viera como iba vestida (sakura).

- Mira, sobre mi ropa ya hablamos, además no tengo más- Sakura le dijo eso a Sasuke en tono de obviedad.- además soy adolescente, no querrás que me vista de traje ¿o si?

- Te vestirás como se viste una secretaria de una empresa decente, y si no tienes ropa de secretaria de empresa decente, entonces te compraré ropa de secretaria para empresa decente ¿contenta?- Sasuke miraba a Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

- Supongo- Sakura apuntó en el cuaderno: _"Que Sasuke se haga otro favor con mi ropa"_

- Otro punto: Tu cabello.- Sasuke miró lo que escribió en el cuaderno y rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué tiene mi cabello? Ni se te ocurra meterte con mi cabello o sufrirás las consecuencias...

- Eso significa que no te lo teñirás de un color normal??- Sasuke la miró.

- No- Dijo con tono de "es obvio"

- puedes entonces, que sea, peinarlo de una forma decente??

- ¿Para ti que es decente?

- en primer lugar, que no lo lleves suelto, sobretodo si lo tienes largo. una cola de caballo que te afirme todo el cabello... no se! eso es cosa de chicas, yo no sé. Sólo trata de verte más profesional y menos adolescente.

- Está bien- Dijo Sakura resignada.- Algo m...

- Le traigo lo que pidió señor.- La mesera hizo presencia frente a la mesa y sirvió las ordenes de cada uno , más unas galletas de chocolate para Sasuke.

- Yo no pedí esto- Dijo Sasuke apuntando las galletas.

- Son un regalo- La muchacha le gño un ojo a Sasuke, Sakura sintió una opresión en el estómago.- De mí, para usted.

- No me gusta el chocolate.- Sasuke apartó las galletas en dirección a Sakura, la mesera impidió el paso de las galletas.

- Son para usted señor, no para la mocosa- La mesera le dedicó un gesto a Sakura bastante feo.

- Mi NOVIO te acaba de decir que no le gusta el chocolate, así que puedes irte y llevarte tus galletas a otra parte.- Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo, dejando tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto asombrados.

- ¿No..novio?- La mesera miró a Sasuke y luego a Sakura.

- Si, novio. Verás, es que a este bombón le gustan las chicas JÓVENES, no las pasas , sin ofenderte claro está.- Sakura se levantó de su asiento y fue junto a Sasuke y se sentó en sus piernas.- Ahora, puedes llevarte tus galletas y aprovechas también de darnos la cuenta.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Sasuke por el cuello.

La mesera se tomó las galletas y se retiró indignada.

- Perra.- Susurró Sakura, quien, como activada por resorte, se levantó rápidamente del regazo de Sasuke y volvió a su lugar.

Sasuke y Naruto se le quedaron viendo, Sakura les miró.

- A mi NADIE me dice mocosa- Dicho esto Sakura dio otro sorbo a su jugo y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- En que estábamos?

**Esta historia continuará (to be continued, fortgesetzt zu werden, etc...)**

* * *

_Rincón de Yo!:_

Les gustó??(más les vale que si ¬¬ xDD!!)espero sinceramente que si, porque nunk antes me había costado tanto escribir un capítulo n.n

Quiero agredecer a los reviews, creo q sin ellos no hubiera terminado hoy de escribir y ya me estarían viendo en mayo (o junio, depende de mi humor xDD), weno, quiero desearles a todos muy felices pascuas!! (yo ya no recibo huevitos de chocolate así que mi vida vuelve a no tener sentido xDD!) Saludos y ya ni se me ocurre más!!

**GrACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS:**

**Tamiko-San**

**Namine1993**

**Setsuna17**

**KanameSaku**

**Miki**

**Dreamer-San**

**sAkUrItAkukiiss**

**Lizharuno**

**Kuraujia-San**

**Judith Uchiha **

**Rukiachan25**

**ALenis**

**Tema.Chan.90**

**Karoru01**

**Rosablanca**

**Anamia07**

**-.La.Chris.-**

**Denii-Asakura**

**InuxKag-titia88**

**N**ada más que decir, mas que COMENTEN xD!! lo que sea, xDD!! nuevamente gracias a los reviews y pos espero 10 reviews minimos ¿ne? n.n 

bye!! n.n**  
**


	7. Compras

**Wolas!! Emmm... volvi... tal vez me quieran matar por la tardanza o tal vez perdí a todos mis lectores u.u**

de verdad lo siento, haber tardado tanto, pero después del hackeo de mi cuenta y ahora que los últimos días algo bastante triste me ocurrió... no me sentía muy en condiciones para meterme ni al pc... (comprendan, después de la enfermedad viene la muerte... y en eso terminó mi abuelita (que en paz descance)...TT-TT)

Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo (aunque sinceramente creo que me quedó medio flojo) va con todo cariño para ustedes!!

**D:Naruto no es mio, pero esta historia es netamente mía.**

bueno, sin más que agregar vamos a lo nuestro

* * *

**6**

**Compras**

- Muy bien, elige uno- La voz de Sasuke se escuchó a las espaldas de Sakura, ella se volteo

- Muy bien, elige uno- La voz de Sasuke se escuchó a las espaldas de Sakura, ella se volteo.

- Quieres que yo lo elija?- Sakura miró a Sasuke y devolvió la vista a la vitrina de los celulares, modernos y carísimos celulares.

- Ese celular va a ser tuyo, no mío- Sasuke miró desinteresado la vitrina.

- Son muy caros…- Sakura fijo su vista en el celular más barato, ni con un mes de su antiguo salario habría podido pagarlo.

- Para qué te preocupas? Lo pago yo ¿recuerdas?- Sasuke comenzó a mover su pie con impaciencia.- ¿Y cuál quieres llevar?

Sakura miró a Sasuke, el parecía apurado.

"_Menos mal que se dio el día libre, porque no me imagino soportarlo viéndolo realmente apurado" _Sakura resopló_._

Había aceptado el trabajo, asumiendo las consecuencias de tener a Sasuke como jefe, pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, se imaginó verse a ella de compras con Sasuke Uchiha, nunca.

- Sakura, no tengo todo el día para verte procesar que celular quieres- Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la recriminó con la mirada.

- Está bien, desamárgate un segundo y espera- Sakura ni siquiera miró a Sasuke. Llamó a una vendedora.

La vendedora se acercó a Sasuke y Sasuke, miró a Sasuke nerviosa.

- Qué se le ofrece?- Preguntó la mujer a Sasuke.

- No es a mí, es a ella- Sasuke apuntó a Sakura, quien no parecía conforme al verse "semi-ignorada".

- Ah… si, ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?- La vendedora se dirigió a Sakura.

- Pues quiero saber la diferencia entre ese celular- Apuntó un celular a su izquierda, bastante rimbombante- Y ese otro- Y apuntó un celular al frente de ella, el más barato.

- Ah, pues verá…- La mujer le explicó a Sakura todas y cada una de las ventajas de cada celular. Sasuke se dedicó a observar la escena, aburrido. Primero fijo su vista en la vendedora, quien al parecer tenía un complejo que la hacía mover demasiado sus manos, detestable. Fijó, luego, su vista en Sakura; ella parecía confundida con tantas explicaciones por parte de la vendedora, Sasuke la examinó con la mirada. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran brillantes y llamativos, casi exóticos; dos mechones de su rosado cabello caían graciosamente a ambos costados de su cara, sus labios parecían extrañamente llamativos y daban ganas de…

- ¡Sasuke! Ya se cual quiero- Sakura se volteó a él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Hmp.- Sasuke desvió la mirada a la vendedora, y cuando se sintió psicológicamente listo, volvió a mirar a Sakura, indiferente.- ¿Cuál?

- Éste!- Sakura apuntó el celular de su izquierda.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ¿Cómo una persona se podía emocionar tanto con un celular nuevo?, de verdad, Sakura era una niña.

- Está bien- Sasuke sacó de su billetera su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó a la vendedora. Después de realizados todos los trámites correspondientes a la venta, Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la tienda.

- Sasuke…- Sakura llamó a Sasuke mientras salían de la tienda.

- Qué?

- Este… Gra… Gra…-_"Es un gracias, Sakura, no una petición de mano, por Dios! Dilo!"_- Este… El celular es muy lindo.

- Hmp.- Sasuke mantenía su vista fija al frente.- Había otros mejores.

- Si, pero creo que este es más lindo- Sakura se recriminó el mentalmente su poca habilidad para agradecer las cosas… y aun más su poca habilidad para encontrar un tema de conversación más interesante que el de "el celular más bonito".- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- Ahora vamos a comprarte ropa.

- A Dónde?

- A una tienda, creo que es obvio.

- Si, lo se!, pero a que tienda?

- Una tienda en donde vendan ropa decente.

- Sigo sin entender qué es decente para ti- Miró a Sasuke buscando una respuesta, pero el permanecía impasible.- Tengo hambre.- Mencionó.

- Hmp.- Sasuke se detuvo y la miró.- Pareces un barril sin fondo, no entiendo como es que estas tan delgada.

- Pues así es la vida.- Sakura miró una cafetería.- Podemos ir allí?

- Mientras no nos quite mucho tiempo.- Sasuke volvió a caminar, pero esta vez en dirección a la cafetería que Sakura había señalado. Sakura sonrió y lo siguió.

La cafetería era pequeña, de estilo colonial, estaba muy iluminada y de todos lados provenía un olor a galletas recién horneadas.

Sakura y Sasuke se sentaron en una mesa alejada y llamaron a una mesera. Sasuke ordenó su típico café y Sakura un jugo y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que trajeron la orden, nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

- No dices nada- Mencionó Sakura en voz baja a Sasuke.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- No lo sé, hablar de algo.- Dijo Sakura con poco interés.- No me gusta el silencio.

- No es mi problema.- Sasuke tomó un sorbo de café.

- ¿Sabes? Realmente eres muy amargado ¿por qué?

- No te importa, siempre he sido así ¿contenta?- Sasuke tomó otro sorbo de café, exasperado.

- Es imposible que hayas sido siempre así, quiero decir, tiene que haber razones para esa actitud.

- ¿Estás estudiando psicología?- Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada.

- No.

- Entones no te tengo porque contestar.- Sasuke, hastiado, tomó otro sorbo de café y miró un punto en el vacío en la pared delante de él (y detrás de Sakura).

- A veces es bueno hablar- Sakura insistió.

- No, a veces es bueno que cierres tu boca y comas en silencio.

- Estás muy irritable.

- Eres demasiado molesta, no tengo porque hablar de nada contigo.

- voy a ser tu empleada…

- No voy a hablar de cosas personales con mi empleada.

- No tienes caso.- Frustrada, Sakura se hundió en su asiento.

- Yo no tengo caso? Yo no me escapé de casa con cara de querer ser independiente y…

- Yo no escapé en busca de simple independencia!- Interrumpió Sakura a Sasuke.- No hables de cosas que no sabes!

- Ahora me dirás que sufriste mucho porque tu papá no te dejaba ir a las fiestas con tus amigos.- Sasuke miró desafiante a Sakura.

- Mi papá está muerto.- Sakura agachó la cabeza con tristeza, Sasuke la miró un poco preocupado.

- ¿Muerto?- Sasuke se sintió culpable.

- Sí, murió cuando yo era pequeña, mi madre se casó luego con otro tipo.- Sakura levantó la cabeza.- Aunque no es era el mejor partido.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Sasuke tomó un último sorbo de café.

- El muy animal, gasto todo el dinero que mi padre nos había dejado en droga, alcohol y prostitutas.- Sakura miró a Sasuke con una seriedad que él nunca había visto.- No me extrañaría saber que mi madre era maltratada por ese tipo… tampoco me extrañaría que el muy enfermo fuera un violador… porque… lo intentó conmigo.- Sakura tomó un sorbo de juego y dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, eso era algo que nunca había hablado, con nadie; La experiencia más traumática de su vida. Sasuke en tanto tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. Sakura le estaba diciendo que su padrastro había tratado de violarla.

- …- Sasuke guardó silencio, Sakura prosiguió.

- ¿Sabes? Pensé en denunciarlo, pero qué sentido tendría? El no había logrado terminar el acto, por lo cual no tenía pruebas. Mi madre estaba cegada, no lo sé, pero nunca escuchó mis advertencias… terminé yéndome de casa, harta de tanta miseria… y tal vez con miedo a que el muy imbécil me hiciera algo- Sakura hizo un pausa- Pero mi mamá quedó con él. Mi meta es conseguir el suficiente dinero para comprar o arrendarle un departamento o una casa… que se alejé de ese animal lo antes posible. Aunque nunca podré si no terminó mi carrera.- Sakura sonrió con tristeza y se comió su trozo de torta.

Sasuke la miró, no le cabía en la cabeza que ella fuera capaz de actuar de esa manera tan efusiva y feliz, siendo que en realidad no se sentía así.

- Voy a pedir la cuenta- Sasuke se levantó y fue a la caja.

Sakura le siguió con la mirada, no se sentía bien, no quería contarle nada de aquello a nadie, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Después de pelear un buen rato con Sasuke para que dejara una propina, salieron del café. Caminaron un poco más antes de llegar a una de ropa bastante conocida y lujosa.

- No entraremos aquí ¿o si?- Sakura le preguntó a Sasuke casi asustada.

- Si, donde más se puede encontrar ropa decente y digna de una empleada mía- Sasuke caminó hacia la entrada de la tienda, Sakura le siguió.

- No será un poco costoso?- A Sakura podía no agradarle el Uchiha, pero tampoco por eso le deseaba la banca rota.

- Vas a entrar o te tengo que elegir la ropa yo?- Pregunto Sasuke ya adentro, viendo como Sakura se había detenido en el umbral.

- Ya voy- Sakura entró y quedó boquiabierta.

Una variedad de trajes y diseño se extendía ante sus ojos, la escasa gente que estaba allí parecían ser más que multimillonarios, pero lo que realmente la dejo boquiabierta fueron los precios descomunales de cada prenda.

"_Acaso estas cosas las hacen de oro??... O las hacen de un metal y/o compuesto químico más costoso??"_ Sakura estaba entre ensimismada por la bella ropa y asustada por los precios.

Estuvieron por lo menos una hora tratando de escoger ropa, aunque realmente Sakura parecía decidida a no comprar nada.

- La puedo ayudar en algo señorita- Un vendedor se presentó delante de Sakura con actitud lasciva.

- No.- Respondió Sasuke, ofendido.

- Claro que me puede ayudar- Respondió Sakura al joven ignorando por completo a Sasuke.

- Dije que no.- Sasuke se pudo detrás de Sakura para jalarla del brazo y alejarla del vendedor, pero ella se corrió.

- Señorita, creo que a su… _hermano_ no le agrada mi presencia- El joven dirigió una mirada a Sasuke al pronunciar la palabra hermano.

- No soy su hermano.

- Si, no es mi hermano y no le molesta para nada su presencia…- Sakura sonrió atenta al joven.- Necesito que me muestre su ropa menos costosa… éste bruto de aquí cree que el dinero crece en los árboles.

- Claro señorita, sígame- El joven comenzó a caminar y Sakura lo siguió, vio que Sasuke no tenía intenciones de seguirlos.

- Vuelvo enseguida _hermanito_- Le susurró Sakura, lo suficientemente alto para que el y nadie más la escuchara. Ella siguió caminando y Sasuke simplemente la miró con gesto de enojo.

Unos veinte minutos después, Sasuke se encaminó a donde estaban Sakura y el vendedor. La Haruno tenía en sus manos un montón de ropa, mientras el vendedor, también con un tanto de ropa, indicaba a Sakura que otro conjunto le vendría bien.

- Qué opina de este vestido?- Le preguntó Sakura al vendedor, mientras con sus manos le enseñaba un vestido de noche de color negro, bastantes escotado a opinión de Sasuke… pero sinceramente a Sakura y al resto del mundo, en estos momentos, les importa un comino lo que piense Sasuke.

- Precioso, se le vería muy bien con unos zapatos que hagan juego- Asintió el vendedor a Sakura.

- Me lo probaré y veré si también lo llevo- Dijo Sakura dirigiéndole una mirada a Sasuke. La muchacha entro al probador.

Sakura tardó tan solo unos minutos en cambiarse y salir con el vestido. Se acercó a los dos hombres y les enseñó el vestido.

- Y ¿qué tal?- Sakura dio una vuelta para lucir el vestido. No le quedaba nada mal. El vestido le llegaba unos tres centímetros sobre la rodilla, dejando ver sus torneadas piernas; en la parte superior, los tirantes se cruzaban en el cuello, por lo que dejaban su espalda al descubierto y un escote bastante sugerente; lo ajustado del vestido dejaba ver las curvas del cuerpo de Sakura y denotaban su vientre plano.

- Le sienta excelente!- Dijo el vendedor, aunque a Sasuke no le agradó para nada la expresión pervertida en la cara del tipo.

- Demasiado escotado- Dijo Sasuke seco.

- Y se puede saber desde cuando me importas tu opinión?- Le enfrentó Sakura.- A mi me encantó!!

- No te lo compraré, Acaso no vez como te mira este tipo… si estuvieras sola ya te habría violado- Dijo Sasuke en un tono con el cual podía escucharlo sólo Sakura.

- Y desde cuando te importa cómo me miran los hombres a mi alrededor?- Sakura dijo esto con una voz tan aguda que Sasuke llegó a preguntarse si la gente fuera de la tienda le había escuchado.

- Entonces te gusta sentirte objeto de perversión?- Sasuke alzó una ceja.

- No.- Respondió Sakura en el mismo tono agudo.

- Entonces manda a ese vendedor a volar…. Antes de que yo mismo lo haga- Aclaró Sasuke, mirando con indignación al vendedor, el cual miraba en dirección a ellos, pero Sasuke podía asegurar que no miraba sus caras, sobretodo sabiendo que era Sakura quien estaba de espaldas a él.

-Ya entiendo todo!- Dijo Sakura mirando con burla al Uchiha, quien levantó una ceja- Estas celoso!- Apuntó la muchacha al Uchiha como quien fuera acusado por un delito de pena máxima.

- Sueña- Agregó Sasuke.- Lo hago por seguridad, pero si al fin y al cabo quieres que ese tipo siga mirando tu trasero ve con él, te espero afuera.

Sasuke dio la media vuelta enfadado.

"_Ja!, celos, Sasuke Uchiha no siente celos…que ridículo!"_Antes de llegar a la salida escuchó a Sakura.

- Sasuke, espera!- La pelirrosa se acercó al Uchiha velozmente.- Me puedes a ayudar a cargar la ropa que elegí?

Sasuke miró a dónde anteriormente había estado el vendedor, quien ahora se encontraba con gesto enojado en otro rincón de la tienda ayudándole a un caballero a elegir pantalones. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros.

- Dónde está la ropa?

- Por allá…. Este, vuelvo enseguida, voy a sacarme este vestido- Dijo Sakura corriendo al probador. Sasuke fue en busca de la ropa… de la cual tuvo que descartar bastante, ya que mucha cumplía con el nombre de "Prostituta Snob", Cómo Sakura se había dejado influenciar al elegir ropa por un degenerado. Por consiguiente tuvieron que pasar una hora más en esa tienda, claro que ahora Sasuke era quien elegía que llevar y que no.

Sasuke pagó la ropa y salieron de la tienda.

- Mañana a qué hora comienzan tus clases?- Preguntó Sasuke a Sakura mientras caminaban en dirección a la calle.

- Mi primera clase es a las 10 de la mañana- Dijo con simpleza.

- Pues, tendrás que levantarte temprano de todos modos. Quiero ponerte al tanto de cómo funciona todo lo que es la empresa…

- Que tan temprano debo levantarme??

- Pasaré por ti a las 7 de la mañana.

- Pasarás por mi?- Sakura miró al ojinegro.

- Y esperar a que llegues a la hora del queso con el sistema de transporte público?- Sasuke la miró.

- Ah… pues, sabes siquiera dónde vivo?- Sakura se detuvo y le sostuvo la mirada.

- tu me darás la dirección- Dijo él volteándose, saliendo a la calle.

Vió a Sakura buscando su cartera entre el atavío de bolsas.

- Y tú que haces?- preguntó Sasuke.

- Busco mi monedero- Dijo Sakura como si fuera obvio.

- Para qué?- Sasuke tomó las bolsas que él llevaba en una sola mano y tomó otras que tenía en la mano Sakura.

- Para pagar el bus a casa…- Dijo ella nuevamente como si fuera lo más obvio.- O quieres que me vaya a pie?

- No lo digo por eso, pero si sabes que tengo un auto ¿verdad?- Dijo Sasuke como hablándole a una pequeña de 5 años.- Yo te llevo.

Sakura le miró.

- Cómo quieras.

Caminaron al auto de Sasuke, Sakura y el Uchiha metieron las bolsas al maletero.

- Sabes conducir?- Preguntó Sasuke cuando ya iban en camino a la casa de Sakura.

- No.- Dijo ella.- Da aquí la vuelta a la derecha.- Indicó.

- Nunca has tenido auto?

- Me ves como alguien con recursos para tener auto?

- Aprenderás a conducir.- Dijo Sasuke en tono de orden.

- Por qué debería?

- Porque cuando vayas por mi ropa a la tintorería no voy a permitir que uses taxis y menos buses- Dijo Sasuke sin mirarla.

- Estas loco, me pone nerviosa estar delante del volante… Aquí a la derecha y doblas a la izquierda en el primer semáforo.- Indicó Sakura, seria.

El silencio se hizo presente en el auto los 10 minutos restantes del trayecto. Sakura miraba por la ventana, mientras Sasuke dirigía miradas perdidas, en ocasiones, a Sakura.

Le sorprendía esa muchacha, todo había comenzado con un accidente y ahora ella era su secretaria, su nueva mano derecha… las vueltas de la vida. Sakura era una niña, pero tenía un atractivo extraño, tal vez era su alegría, pero algo la hacía denotar más entre la gente.

- Aquí es.- Dijo Sakura, señalando un edifico de unos catorce pisos.

- Te ayudo a bajar las bolsas, no vaya a ser que con tu torpeza se te caiga y la ensucies.

Sakura miró enojada a Sasuke, pero lo dejó ayudar.

Subieron al ascensor en silencio.

Piso 13

Sasuke siguió a Sakura por el pasillo, en donde se disponían las puertas de entrada a los departamentos, Sasuke vio a Sakura detenerse frente a uno al fondo del pasillo, él alcanzó a leer

_**1302**_

_**Yamanaka**_

La puerta se abrió y Sakura entró, haciendo un gesto para que Sasuke entrara. Él entró poco convencido.

La salita de estar era pequeña, pero acogedora; Sasuke vio muchos cuadros de paisajes y cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Quieres un té o algo?- Preguntó Sakura después de dejar las bolsas sobre un sillón.

- No.- Dijo Sasuke, quien imitó a Sakura y dejó las bolsas en otro de los sillones.

Sasuke vio que entre los dos sillones había un porta retrato grande, parecía una foto de escuela.

Sasuke se acercó, y así era, era una foto de fin de curso, en la secundaria. En la primera foto había una rubia de cabello largo, a la cual Sasuke no conocía. Aunque pudo distinguir, en la foto de abajo, donde estaba la clase completa, a una chica pelirrosa sonriente.

Se paseó por la salita, vio que Sakura se iba a la que parecía ser la cocina, el se adentró a uno de los pasillos. La primera puerta tenía una tablilla de madera pegada, la cual decía: **"Ino's Room"**. La segunda parecía ser el baño. La puerta del otro lado de pasillo estaba media abierta, entró.

Se encontró en un lugar pequeño, una cama, un closet, una ventana y un escritorio con una pequeña lamparita, un espejo de cuerpo entero y otras cosas de uso femenino. Un porta retratos en la pequeña mesita de noche le llamó la atención. Se acercó y lo tomó.

En la foto figuraba un hombre de ojos color jade y cabello castaño, sonreía. Una niña en sus brazos, la cual tenía cabello rosa y estaba envuelta en cobijas del mismo color que el cabello. Junto a ellos, una mujer de cabello rosa oscuro y ojos azules, bastante bella.

- Es la única foto que tengo en dónde él aparece.- Sasuke dejó la foto en la mesita de noche y vio a Sakura en el umbral de la puerta.

- Se veían felices.- Dijo Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a Sakura y salía de la habitación.

- Lo éramos- Dijo Sakura con un toque de melancolía en su voz.

- Yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y…

- Llegué!- Se escuchó una voz femenina en la entrada.

- Ino? – Sakura caminó a la entrada, Sasuke la siguió.

Vio a una muchacha rubia y de ojos azules, iba vestida con un vestido blanco y rosado.

- Sakura…Interrumpo algo?- Dijo la muchacha rubia, dirigiendo una mirada a Sasuke.

- No!... Ummm… el es Sasuke- Dijo ella apuntando al peliazulado.- Sasuke, ella es Ino Yamanaka

- Un placer… Sasuke- Ino le miró coqueta.

- Hmp.- Dijo el- Me tengo que ir, Adiós Haruno, mañana a las 7, que no se te olvide.

- No- Sakura le vio salir. Ino la miró.

- Así que ese es tu nuevo jefe?- Ino la miró con cara pícara.

- Qué insinúas?- dijo la pelirrosa cerrando la puerta.

- Es guapo- Dijo Ino.

- Si, pero un amargado.

- Los opuestos se atraen…

- Claro…

Entraron a la cocina.

- Y que hicieron hoy?

- Te lo dije en la mañana… Fuimos a comprar ropa.

- Y te acompañó en el probador??- Dijo Ino riendo, Sakura la miró ofendida.

- Ino!!- Sakura salió de la cocina.

- No te enojes, era una broma- Tentada de la risa, Ino la siguió.

Sakura tomó las bolsas y las fue llevando a su habitación.

- Esta es la ropa que él te compró?- Preguntó Ino, siguiendo a Sakura a su habitación.

- Si- Dijo la Haruno.

Ino dejó una de las bolsas en el suelo y vio su interior.

- Woah! Este vestido es bellísimo!!- Dijo Ino tomando la única prenda que venía en dicha bolsa.- Ya quisiera yo tener un jefe que hiciera esto por mí!

Sakura se volteó a ver de que vestido hablaba la Yamanaka, y lo quedó mirando. El mismo vestido negro que Sasuke no había aceptado comprar y que recordaba muy bien, al mismo Sasuke, decirle que lo pusiera en su lugar.

- Lo compró- Susurró Sakura. Le había encantado ese vestido y Sasuke se lo había comprado de todos modos, aunque a él no le gustara… Guau!

- Ah?- Preguntó Ino, al no escuchar lo dicho últimamente.

- Nada…

Sakura se dedicó, junto con Ino a ordenar la ropa en su closet, al parecer el día siguiente le esperaba un día ajetreado.

* * *

Se acostó cerca de las once de la noche.

Mañana tendría que pasar por Sakura, y por alguna razón le gustaba la idea. Sakura era un nuevo tema en su vida, debía admitir que desde que la había visto en aquel restaurant esa chica lo había dejado pasmado. No poseía una belleza común, era algo más que belleza física, era algo más interno, algo de presencia, y no es que fuera fea, porque por lo menos a sus ojos era una chica bellísima… Sasuke, aun así, no se admitía a sí mismo, que estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por ella.

* * *

Estaba en su cama, tratando de dormir.

Sasuke se había pegado a su mente como moscas a papel pegante.

Sasuke era tan confuso, tan distinto a todos… era increíble el como podía saberse interesada en un chico del cual no conocía nada, sólo su nombre…

No sabía de sus padres, de su familia, de su edad, nada de nada.

Sakura dio un suspiró y se volteó hacia la pared y trató de dormir.

- Sasuke…- Su último susurro.

**Contianuará...**

* * *

_**Notas dE MI:!**_

Gracias por el apoyo brindado por la cosa del hackeo... ya se quien fui y lo destruiré lenta y dolorosamente...

No ando muy creativa, ni tampoco de animo... (les diría algo más y divertido... pero creo q es en lo menos que puedo pensar...)

Ojala que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y si no tengo más problemas a lo largo del tiempo, muy pronto saldrá el capítulo 7.

(y pensaré en subirlo a los 15 reviews... ta bien, a los 10)

**Agradezco sus reviews, que son mi apoyo y mi base de inspiración:**

**Hatake'Fer**

**Setsuna17**

**Kirara**

**Pily**

**Gothic-sweet angel**

**InuxKag-titia88 **_(Gracias por acompañarme estos días!!)_

**xXqueen-hinataxX**

**Lizharuno**

**Annblack**

**Anko Hatake**

**Tema.Chan.90**

**Sabaku no lia**

**Tsuki-chan**

**ALenis**

**Laurita15**

**HANNIA**

**Miki**

**Gaara.maniaka**

**Hikaru-hyuuga**

**SakuritaHaruno14**

**Uchiha Sakura Uchiha**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Princess-odi**

**SakUra-UchIHa-UzuMakI**

**Sesrena**

**Caro-y-lina-hyuga**

**sAkUrItAkuukiiss**

**Kuraujia-san**

**Namine1993**

**Karoru01**

**Lydie haley**

**Anamia07**

**Tamiko-san**

**Alexavenuz**

**Daniela**

**Johana**

**Ikamari**

**Kaoru-uchiha**

**Sol**

**Gracias por el apoyo brindado con el hackeo:(el cual reitero, ya fue encontrado)**

**SakuritaHaruno14**

**Setsuna17**

**sAkUrItAkuukiiss**

**DulceHaruno**

**x.-Kta-.x**

**Esme-Chan TS-DN**

**Kaoru-Uchiha**

**sakuralovers**

**WellCony**

**anamia07**

**Lado.Oscuro**

**Zyafany-comapny**

**Bueno, saludos a todos!! y pos cuiden a su familia y sus pc's!!** bye!! y prometo subir el proximo capitulo pronto... (espero que haya alguien haya al otro lado de la pantalla)


	8. Cambios

**Wolas! emmm, si volvi y un poco más animada...xD!! cosas que pasan.**

**¿Cómo han estado todos? Bien? genial!! n.n aki les traigo el capitulo mas largo que he ehcho en mi vida asi que felicitenme!! xD!! ya, el pto. es que les guste, a mi por lo menos me reí escribiendolo (me rio de todo asi q no tomen en cuenta ese comentario)**

**¿Que otra cosa puedo contarles... para rellenar? ah! si! no estoy en mi casa... em si, toy cn mis tias en alemania, asi que no se en que dia y a que hora va a caer esto alla en latinoamerica y españa... em me confundo xD!! Como sea, no vinimos a hablar de mis vacaciones de invierno... asi que vamos a lo nuestro.**

**D: Hasta donde yo se Naruto no es mío... pero es hasta donde yo se... kien sabe si el creador, mi querido creador no es mi tio o un primo lejanoooo!!**

- Los pesonajes hablan-

(Yo Hablo, escribo mejor dicho)

_"Los personajes piensan(mira tu)"_

& cambio de escena

**Dejen review despues de leer...es una orden! xDD!!**

a lo nuestro.

* * *

**7**

**Cambios (esto de los títulos es un ascoo)**

Volvió a mirar su reloj, siete menos cinco

Volvió a mirar su reloj, siete menos cinco. Ni rastro de ningún cabello rosado. Y si, le había dicho a las siete, pero era mejor ser anticipado… algo que debería enseñarle a cierta muchacha que estaba a cuatro minutos (y contando) de ser fusilada. Si algo exigía Uchiha Sasuke, sobre todo, era la puntualidad. Algo por lo que extrañaba a Hinata era que nunca en su vida la había visto llegar tarde, y cuando se retrasaba le daba excusas razonables… Pero ¿Qué excusa le podía dar Sakura por su posible impuntualidad? ¿Se enredó en las sábanas y no halló como salir? ¿Se le acabó la leche para el desayuno y terminó perdiendo energía para bajar las escaleras?... Le faltaba un minuto y 47 segundos,46, 45, 44…

Apagó el motor de su auto y bajó de él. Eran las siete y cinco minutos y no había rastro de Sakura. Entró al edificio y se dirigió a los ascensores. Subió los trece pisos y fue decidido a su departamento. Tocó un par de veces el timbre y al ver que nadie respondía golpeó fuerte la puerta. No tardaron mucho en abrir.

- ¿Acaso no ves que son las siete de la mañana animal…- Una joven rubia, despeinada y de ojos azules abrió la puerta adormilada, al ver a Sasuke se despertó un poco.

- Hmp.- Sasuke ni siquiera pidió permiso y entró a la casa- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- En su habitación…- Susurró Ino, quien parecía dispuesta a irse a su cuarto.

- Llámala- Ordenó Sasuke.

Ino, de mala gana y casi aturdida, fue a la habitación de Sakura.

- Frentezota, te busca el sexy bombonazo de tu jefe.- Escuchó Sasuke decir a Ino. Luego un grito.

- COCHINO DESPERTADOR!!- La voz chillona (Al parecer de Sasuke) de Sakura llegó a los oídos de Sasuke como un taladro.

Ino pareció no darse cuenta del grito y camino a su pieza, cerró la puerta y nada más se supo de ella. Sakura salió corriendo de la habitación y se encerró en el baño. Sasuke simplemente esperó la media hora que tardó Sakura en estar lista… no de muy buen humor.

- Nos vamos- Dijo Sasuke, cuando Sakura salía de su habitación ya lista, con un traje semi formal y su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, dos mechones caían a los costados de su cara. Su maquillaje era simple.

- No he tomado desayuno- Peleó Sakura.

- Me importa un bledo, estas atrasada en…- Miró su reloj- Casi 40 minutos!

- Y a mi me importa un bledo si estamos atrasados, necesito tomar desayuno o no tendré energías para trabajar…- Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

- Ni creas que tomarás desayuno con lo tarde que vamos!- Retó Sasuke a Sakura.

- No me demoro más de diez minutos!- Se acercó a Sasuke desafiante.

- Lee mis labios Sakura: NO-TOMARÁS-AHORA-DESAYUNO!- Sasuke, miró a Sakura, pero ella comenzó a caminar a la cocina.- ¿A dónde vas Sakura?

- A tomar desayuno- Dijo Sakura de espaldas a él adentrándose en la cocina.

- Te dije que no- Sasuke la siguió.

- ¿Y qué puedes hacer tu en contra? Quiero decir, ya vamos atrasados 40 minutos… 10 minutos más no matan a nadie…- Dijo Sakura, quien abrió el refrigerados y sacó leche, luego fue al hervidor y lo puso a calentar, sacó una taza y un plato hondo, donde puso cereales…

Sasuke, resignado, y sabiendo que no sacaría nada peleando con Sakura fue a la sala de estar y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Quieres algo?- Preguntó Sakura desde la cocina.

- ¿Parece que quiero algo?- Preguntó Sasuke con frustración.

- Sólo preguntaba…- Respondió Sakura.

- Sólo no te retrases- Pidió Sasuke.

- Amargado- Mencionó la pelirrosa.

- Hmp.

Sakura tomó su desayuno en diez minutos. Y Salió con Sasuke, quien miraba el reloj apurado. Sakura lo miraba, era como si la vida de Sasuke dependiera del reloj ¿Sería cierto? ¿Qué pasaría si un día Sasuke perdiera su reloj? Sasuke tenía actitud de anciano, y no es que Sakura tuviera una mala imagen de los ancianos, pero Sasuke no debía de pasar por mucho su edad, y en la universidad los jóvenes no eran así.

Subieron al auto y transcurrieron en silencio los minutos, llegaron a la oficina diez minutos después, a las ocho en punto.

- Llega a la hora Uchiha-sama- Dijo una secretaria sentada en el puesto de informaciones.

- Lo sé- Dijo Sasuke frustrado. Sakura iba detrás de él.

-Sasuke… llegaste a la hora, ¿Por qué es tan malo que llegues a la hora?… de dónde yo vengo eso es bueno- Dijo Sakura.

- Porque a Sasuke le gusta siempre llegar antes… mucho antes.- Respondió una voz atrás de Sakura y Sasuke.

- Hyuga- Dijo Sasuke volteándose.

- Uchiha- Dijo Neji mirando a Sasuke.

-Me preguntó a mi- Dijo Sasuke, refiriéndose a la respuesta que Neji le había dado a Sakura.

- Y le ibas a contestar?- Dijo Neji en tono burlón.

- No te incumbe- Sasuke se volteó.

- Y que hace ella aquí?- Dijo Neji refiriéndose a Sakura.

- Es mi nueva secretaria, el reemplazo de Hinata- Dijo Sasuke aun de espaldas.

- No es la chica con la que me topé el otro día… te estaba buscando…- Dijo Neji.

- Si, como sea. Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga- Sasuke hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, Sakura logró percatarse que Neji era igual de serio que Sasuke.

"_Tal vez es una enfermedad" _Pensó Sakura.

- Bueno, yo iré a ver a Hinata- Neji salió del lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

- ¿Quién es Hinata?- Preguntó Sakura.

- Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a mi oficina.- Dijo Sasuke, seco.

- Esto me aburre.- Dijo la Haruno.

- Una lástima- Dijo el peliazulado mientras apretaba el botón del elevador.

Así transcurrieron 28 pisos de silencio. Bajaron del elevador y Sakura pudo ver un montón de escritorios con gente mirando ensimismados las pantallas de los computadores o los papeles, y si no fuera porque eso era una empresa seria Sakura habría jurado que ellos no tenían idea de que hacer. Un desorden de papeles y carpetas se extendían a lo largo de cada escritorio, entre fotos de familia y regalos de cumpleaños, artículos de escritorio y Mouses y teclados. Las paredes tenían bastantes ventanas con vidrios polarizados, aun así, entraba bastante luz y eso contribuía al no uso de las luminarias eléctricas (_Ya ven, empresa ambientalista_) Al final de ese pasillo de escritorios había una puerta, grande, imponente; Sakura supuso enseguida de quien era aquella puerta. Sakura avanzó tras Sasuke, mientras las miradas de los empleados iban directo a la muchacha de cabellos rosados, algunos, recién llegados parecían confundidos ante la llegada de aquella chica.

Sasuke llegó a la puerta y antes de abrirla se volteó y miró a su alrededor, a sus empleados.

- Ella es Sakura Haruno, y es MI secretaria… así que ni se les ocurra pedirle que haga su trabajo.- Dijo Sasuke, y abrió la puerta de la oficina, entrando el primero, después Sakura. Antes de entrar la muchacha leyó una placa dorada en la puerta:

**Gerente**

**Uchiha's Corp**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de si, para encontrarse a una oficina bastante aburrida, había una enorme ventanal al lado contrario de la puerta. Las paredes eran blancas y en medio había un escritorio, el cual tenía un computador última generación y unos papeles apilados en una columna en la orilla. Escondido detrás del computador un teléfono negro. Detrás del escritorio una silla giratoria, bastante elegante, negra. Delante del escritorio dos sillas comunes, negras. Uno que otro cuadro en las paredes, pero nada muy vistoso, lo que hacía ver opaca a la oficina del Uchiha. Un librero y un pequeño sillón en una de las esquinas.

- Mi oficina- Dijo Sasuke, quien dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó en la silla de terciopelo negro.

- Aburrida, igual que el dueño- Dijo Sakura, quien recorría la oficina.- Para ser tan grande tiene muy pocos muebles y esta muy…monótona…

- ¿Te contraté como decoradora de interiores o como secretaria?- Preguntó Sasuke, mientras veía si en la contestadora del teléfono había mensajes.

- Y… ¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó Sakura a Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y leía uno de los papeles apilados en la columna.

- En primer lugar: Sentarte en una silla.- Retó el Uchiha.

Sakura se bajó del escritorio con gesto enojado y se sentó en una silla. Siguió inspeccionando el papel. Mientras lo hacía Sasuke le tendió una pequeña agenda, bastante maltratada. Sakura la tomó y miró a Sasuke con pregunta.

- Anota todos los números que aquí hay en tu celular, los de las primeras 3 páginas guárdalos en el grupo **"VIP"**, a los de las siguientes 5 guárdalos en "**Trabajo" **y a los restantes guárdalos en **"importante".** –Sasuke tendió a Sakura una tarjeta- Anota mi número de celular, de la oficina y de la casa y ponlos en el grupo **"Privado"**.

- ¿Algo más?- Preguntó Sakura, quien inspeccionaba minuciosamente la agenda.

- Si- Sasuke sacó su celular.- Ve a calendario y anota todos mis compromisos de un mes en el calendario de tu celular y ponlos en alarma de **"Muy Importante"**.

- ¿Algo más?- Sakura tomó el celular, preguntándose mentalmente cómo llegar al calendario de esa cosa.

- Por ahora nada.- Habló el Uchiha menor- Cuando términes avísame para enseñarte a decirme como se debe.

- ¿Te molesta que te digan Sasuke?- Preguntó Sakura.

- No, pero en primer lugar: A tus mayores trátalos con respeto- Dijo Sasuke- Segundo: A tu jefe trátalo con respeto.

- Bueno Sasuke-kun- Dijo Sakura, quien se puso a anotar las cosas que Sasuke le había pedido en su celular.

- Uchiha-Sama- Corrigió Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun- Dijo Sakura en voz baja, ya concentrada en su labor.

- ¿Puedes ser formal?- Preguntó Sasuke.

- No.- Musitó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se hundió en su asiento, reconsiderando la idea de tenerla a ella de secretaria ¿Qué pasaría si los otros empleados la veían tuteándolo? Posiblemente ellos harían lo mismo, o peor, dejarían de temerle. Tendría que darle a Sakura unas buenas lecciones de Respeto al estilo Uchiha.

Pasaron unos 5 o 6 minutos cuando Sakura rompió el silencio de la oficina.

- ¿Puedo sentarme en tu silla?- Preguntó como una niña le pregunta a su madre si le puede comprar un dulce.

Sasuke alzó la ceja.

- Por favor- Pidió Sakura.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sasuke mirando fijo a Sakura.

- Estas sillas son molestas- Dijo Sakura.- No me concentro muy bien si no estoy cómoda.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que TÚ ocupes MI silla?- Preguntó Sasuke con superioridad.

Diez segundos después, Sasuke estaba sentado donde antes había estado Sakura y Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón de terciopelo siguiendo con su trabajo. Sasuke tenía hinchada la vena de la frente y estaba cruzado de brazos de mala gana.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una mata de cabello rubio entró por la puerta.

- ¡Sasuke tu máquina de café…!- Naruto se quedó callado. La imagen que vio al llegar a la oficina lo dejó boquiabierto. Sasuke Uchiha, de 22 años, de Tokio, Japón; NUNCA, pero NUNCA dejaría que NADIE, pero NADIE se sentara en su silla… entonces ¿Qué hacía Sakura Haruno allí, en la silla de Sasuke?

- ¿Qué pasa con mi máquina de café?- Preguntó Sasuke a Naruto, quien no había terminado la oración.

- No sé, creo que se le está cayendo el café por los lados o algo así… Hola! Sakura-chan- Dijo Naruto Saludando a la pelirrosa.

- Hola Naruto-kun- Sonrió al Rubio.

- Hola teme-Dijo Naruto, ahora si guiado por la formalidad.

- Dobe.- Sasuke miró a Naruto.

- Bonito celular, Sakura- Dijo el Uzumaki a la Haruno, apuntando el celular que se había comprado el día anterior.- La ropa también ¿Es nueva?

- Si, es nueva- Dijo Sakura.

- Sasuke ¿Puedo hacerte una pequeña pregunta?- El ojiazul se dirigió a Sasuke.

- Hmp.

- ¿Por qué está Sakura en tu silla?- Naruto apuntó a Sakura y luego la silla.

- No preguntes- Murmuró Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió.

- Sakura-chan te domina!- Se burló Naruto.

- Claro que no- Se enojó Sasuke.

- Si!- Naruto apuntó a Sasuke con el dedo.

- Cállate!- Rugió Sasuke.

- Te molesta porque lo que digo es verdad!- Rió Sasuke.

- Cállense los dos! No me puedo concentrar!- Grito Sakura, provocando el silencio en la oficina. No es que quisiera sonar tan mandona, pero no le gustaba ser el motivo de una discusión.- Sasuke, ¿Por qué no vas a ver la máquina de café? Si es verdad lo que dice Naruto la gente va a terminar anegada.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y luego a Naruto. Salió de la oficina. Pasaron unos minutos en donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas del celular de Sakura.

- Así que expropiaste a Sasuke de su silla- Dijo Naruto, mientras corría el sillón que estaba junto al librero y lo ponía junto a la silla en donde estaba Sakura.

- Si- Dijo Sakura, sonriendo, con la vista en la pantalla del celular.

- Es difícil dominar a alguien como Sasuke ¿Sabías?- Dijo el rubio.

- Si, ya me di cuenta- Sakura levantó la vista de la agenda.- ¿Desde hace cuanto que conoces a Sasuke?

- Nos conocimos en el último curso de primaria- Dijo Naruto.

- Cuantos años tienen, para hacer más o menos un cálculo- Sakura miró a Naruto con pregunta.

- 22 Años, ¡pero por lo menos yo me mantengo de 17! Dattebayo!- Dijo Naruto con risa y orgullo, Sakura rió.

- Tú y Sasuke se llevan muy bien- Mencionó Sakura cuando paró de reír.

- Soy el único que lo soporta- Rió Naruto- Pero Sasuke es un gran amigo.

- ¿Siempre a sido así… tan… poco sociable?- La pelirrosa miró a Naruto.

- Si, pero es sólo por su posición en su vida- Dijo Naruto, Sakura parecía no entender.- Su vida se ha visto opacada por su hermano, y ha tenido que luchar solo para llegar a donde está, además ten en cuenta que el es un empresario reconocido… ¿Cuánta gente quiere relacionarse con alguien así y no es por beneficio propio?

- Aun así no me gusta su actitud- Sakura volvió a su tarea.

- Pero si te gusta su cuerpo ¿No?- Naruto miró pícaro a Sakura, Sakura levantó la cabeza alarmada.

- ¿Pero cómo dices esas cosas?- Sakura miró feo al rubio.

- Con la boca- Dijo Naruto.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina y se concentró de lleno en su labor.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Sasuke volvió, Sakura ya había terminado de agendar todo en su celular.

- ¿Terminaste?- Preguntó Sasuke a Sakura. Sakura no pudo evitar reír por su aspecto, su camisa estaba llena de café, y el dobladillo de sus pantalones también, ya no llevaba corbata y su chaqueta estaba sucia con algo que parecía crema.

- ¿Dónde de fue el huracán?- Preguntó Sakura. Naruto rió.

- La basura de maquina de café se estaba filtrando por los lados, a un idiota se le ocurrió moverla y la cosa explotó.- Sasuke parecía un poco enojado… enojado… ya, esta bien, muy enojado.

- No quiero saber lo que le pasó a ese idiota- Susurró Sakura, quien comenzó a jugar con su celular.

- Cómo sea, ahora tendré que irme a casa y cambiarme esta camisa… parece que tendré que desecharla, el café no sale.- Aclaró Sasuke.

- Yo lo puedo Sacar- Dijo Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke la miraron.

- Saben, aquí parece que hago mal trío, así que haber si voy a mi empresa haber si no se a quemado.- Naruto Salió de la oficina, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron extrañados.

- Cada día más raro.- Dijo Sakura.

- Cada día más estúpido- Dijo Sasuke. Ambos se miraron.

- Está bien, como Le saco el café a esta cosa.- Sasuke miró interrogante a Sakura.

- Sácate la camisa y pásamela.- Ordenó.

- No hablas en serio ¿verdad?- Preguntó Sasuke, él no se iba a quitar la camisa delante de ninguna mujer, menos delante de ella.

- Hablo enserio- Habló la pelirrosa.

- Prefiero ir a cambiarme a casa.

- Y yo prefiero lavar esa camisa, malgastas el dinero.

- No es cierto.

- O sea, te compras una camisa, y por no querer que te la laven la botas… Parece que en tu caso el dinero si crece en los árboles.- Reprochó Sakura.

- No me voy a sacar la camisa- Dijo Sasuke.

- ¿Sabes qué? Está bien, no te saques la camisa, has lo que quieras- Sakura se sentó en la silla de Sasuke de brazos cruzados y enojada.

- Eres una niña.- Dijo Sasuke.

- Y tú un anciano.- Retó ella.

- Molesta

- Amargado

- Torpe

- Estúpido

Hicieron silencio por algunos momentos, hasta que Sakura habló.

- Llévame a la universidad.- Pidió.

- No te voy a llevar así- Dijo Sasuke mientras le enseñaba a la pelirrosa su camisa.

- Tú no quisiste que te la lavara… ¡Asúmelo!- Dijo Sakura, quien tomó las llaves del auto de Sasuke y salió de la oficina.

- Te espero en los estacionamientos.- Gritó Sakura. No vale recalcar que la gente que estaba apostada en los escritorios se sorprendió de que una simple secretaria tuteara a Sasuke.

Sasuke salió unos 10 segundos después.

- ¿A qué hora sales de clase hoy?- Preguntó Sasuke desde el auto. Ya habían llegado a la universidad y Sakura caminaba a la entrada.

- A las cinco- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

- Estaré aquí afuera a las cinco.- Sakura asintió y se volteó- No te atrases!

- Si!- Gritó Sakura quien se perdió en la entrada entre tanto alumno.

Sasuke se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Sakura, pensativo. Se dispuso a irse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba parado allí como estúpido. Cuando su celular sonó.

- Aló- Sasuke contestó con el manos libres _(No se conduce hablando por celular)_. Al escuchar una respuesta del otro lado de la línea se quedó estático.

- Tu…- Susurró.

&

Sakura se concentró mejor que un nunca en las clases, le sorprendía ese cambio de ánimo por parte de ella, y no es que antes le medicina le costara o algo. Pero se le hacían eternas las clases, mas ahora no. Las clases se le estaban haciendo cortas y bastante sencillas. Después de dos años en esa carrera al fin se sentía cien por ciento cómoda. Algo bastante extraño, aun así no le tomó mucha importancia.

- Mi bella flor de cerezo!- Sakura salió de su clase, cuando a sus espaldas sintió que alguien la "llamaba".

- Lee- Sakura se volteó, uno de sus compañeros de clase.

- Estos días has estado con mucha prisa, casi ni te he podido hablar!, desperdicias tu juventud corriendo de allá para acá- Acotó el muchacho de cabello negro y cejas muy pobladas… vestido entero de verde.

- Problemas con mi trabajo- Le sonrió Sakura.

Ella lo conoció en primer año, y lo encontraba bastante molesto porque siempre la perseguía, pero aprendió a tomarle cariño con el tiempo, lo consideraba su amigo. Era una gran persona… un poco obsesivo, pero una gran persona.

- Es una lástima que una flor tan bella malgaste su juventud trabajando…- Le dijo el pelinegro.

- Sabes que debo hacerlo- Mencionó Sakura.

- Si necesitas ayuda sabes que estoy aquí!- Sugirió Lee con el puño en alto.

- Gracias- Rió Sakura- Bueno, me voy a mi próxima clase! Adiós Lee.- Sakura se despidió de Lee.

Ellos dos coincidían en algunas clases, pero no en todas, pues al fin y al cabo no estudiaban lo mismo.

La última clase de la tarde transcurrió bastante rápido, más de lo que Sakura habría creído. Espero a las cinco en punto a Sasuke, pero el no había llegado.

Extraño, esa era la palabra, Sasuke llevaba diez minutos de atraso, nada usual en él. Tomó su celular y lo llamó.

- Aló, ¿Sasuke?- Preguntó Sakura.

- _Si ¿Sakura?... este voy tarde… mejor vete a la empresa en bus_- Dijo Sasuke por el otro lado de la línea. Sakura se extrañó.

- Sasuke ¿Pasa algo?- Sakura se preocupó.

- No, nada, es que tuve una reunión al otro lado de la ciudad y no creo que legué a buscarte tan pronto.- Se excusó el peliazulado.

- Ah… pues, está bien- Dijo Sakura desanimada.- ¿Llegarás a la empresa?

- De todas maneras.- Dijo Sasuke.

- Ya.- Sakura colgó el teléfono, extrañada. ¿De qué se perdió?

Llegó a la empresa a eso de las seis y empezó a hacer lo que hace una secretaria. Ayudar con el papeleo. Se dio cuenta que prácticamente todos los empleados eran "secretariadependientes". Es cómo si nunca hubieran realizado una multiplicación o apilado documentos en orden de fecha y hora… Como sea, Sakura a las ocho, horario de salida de la empresa no vio ni rastro de Sasuke. Se llevó algunos papeles de contaduría en los que las cuentas no habían encajado y se dispuso a salir de la empresa.

- Haruno!- Escuchó que alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas.

- Hyuga-sama- Sakura se volteó. -¿Qué pasa?

- Uchiha-sama no ha vuelto desde que salió contigo ¿qué ha pasado?- Neji se acercó.

- No lo sé, le hablé por teléfono y me ha dicho algo en una reunión, pero no me lo trago.- Dijo Sakura poco convencida.

- ¿Podrías tu entregarle un recado?- Le preguntó Neji.

- ¿Cuál?

- Dile que el contador llamó y quiere hablar urgente con él

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

- No soy secretario.

Sakura le miró feo, pero no le puso mucha importancia.

- Está bien.

- Adiós Haruno.

- Adiós Hyuga-sama

Vio a Neji dirigirse a los estacionamientos. Ella caminó hasta la salida cargando papeles. Bajo las grandes escalinatas que la pondrían a nivel del suelo y caminó unas cuadras. Todo esto era raro. No sabía cómo, pero se sentía bastante bien en su trabajo, a pesar de haber estado en él sólo unas horas. La actitud de Sasuke también le pareció rara, pero llegó a la conclusión de que ella no lo conocía tan a fondo como para opinar sobre a estas actitudes. Llegó a casa con el montón de papeles que deposito en el escritorio de su habitación. Ino no había llegado, posiblemente había salido con su novio o algo así.

Se recostó en el sillón y se quedó en silencio.

Tenía examen de de Bioestadística a la primera hora, pero no quería estudiar. No se sentía cansada, sólo era flojera. Encendió el televisor. Estaban dando programas políticos… Basura. Revisó su celular y le envió un mensaje de texto a Sasuke:

**Llama a tu contador ¡urgente!**

No recibió ninguna respuesta. No importó, pues no la esperó.

Sasuke era un amargado, y no le había gustado para nada su oficina, era vacía, deprimente. Y en eso pensó bastante tiempo, sólo por pensar en algo. Se dedicó también a pensar en su madre, cómo se encontraría en esos momentos. En su padre, si estuviera vivo ¿qué sería de su vida ahora? En todo. Volvió al tema de Sasuke, su amargura y su mal carácter, sólo una fachada, podía asegurar Sakura. Sakura se levantó del sillón, se le había ocurrido una idea: Feng Shui. Si, era un poco raro una idea así, pero tenía entendido que si podía renovar un poco la oficina de Sasuke tal vez el se llenaría de buena vibra y dejaría de ser tan amargado. Ahora… ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero? Tomó su celular nuevamente y marcó un número.

- _¿Aló?-_ Se escuchó por la otra línea.

_-_ ¿Naruto? Habla Sakura- Dijo.

_-_ _Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo estas?_

_-_ Muy bien, gracias… te llamaba para proponerte algo…

_-_ _¿De qué se trata?_

_- _¿Qué me dirías si te digo que puedo hacer que Sasuke pueda cambiar su actitud?

_-_ _Te diría que esperaras en línea para llamar a un psicólogo, pero te escucho_

_- _Feng Shui

_-_ _¿Comida China? No le gusta Sakura, piensa otra cosa._

_- _¡No comida china! ¡Renovar su oficina!

_-_ _¿Y tu crees que cambiar su oficina lo pondrá de buen humor?_

- Cualquier cosa que no sea esa oficina pone de buen humor a cualquiera.

- _Pero Sasuke no es cualquiera… te matará si llegas a tocar un mueble sin su permiso, no te dejará._

-¿Y quién dice que debe enterarse?

- _No es buena idea Sakura… el Funga Shubi o como se llame no existe, es una escusa para que las personas compren más muebles._

-Aun así, su oficina está fea y quiero cambiarla- Admitió.

- _Que debo hacer_

-Prestarme dinero o darme la clave de la tarjeta de crédito de Sasuke.

- _Bromeas, ¿verdad?_

-Es por una buena causa!!

- _Sasuke me matará si doy la clave de su tarjeta…_

-Te lo pagará cuando me de mi sueldo! Te lo juro! No te lo pediría si es que no pudiera pagártelo!

- _Dime el plan._

Sakura sonrió.

&

Extrañado, esa era la palabra. Naruto lo había invitado al campo el fin de semana, algo poco habitual. Esto olía mal, el no era de invitar… algo estaba tramando, lo sabía. Ahora, la única pregunta que se hacía era ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado?

Allí estaban, el la camioneta de Naruto, escuchando música de la radio y mirando el paisaje campestre. Allí estaban los dos, camino a la casa de campo de Naruto.

- ¿Por qué me invitaste al campo?- Preguntó directo el ojinegro.

- ¿Acaso no puedo invitar a mi amigo al campo?- Preguntó Naruto inocente.

- ¿Me ves cara de imbécil?- Preguntó Sasuke serio.

- Un poco, pero aun así, lo que te digo es verdad.- Mencionó Naruto al volante.

- Si me entero que esto es una trampa sabrás lo que es el dolor, no puedo descuidarme de mis labores en la oficina por venir al campo por nada.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, estas muy tenso, ya verás que esto te hará muy bien.- _Antes del paro cardiaco que te va a causar Sakura cuando veas tu oficina._ Terminó de pensar el ojiazul.

Transcurrió el viaje en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

- Hace algunos días tuve que llamar al contador de la empresa.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó Naruto.

- Hay cuentas que no encajan.

- Eso es extraño, sólo tu tienes acceso al dinero de la empresa.

- No, y es eso lo que me preocupa… la otra persona que tiene acceso.

- Ita…

- Si.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio por una hora, no dijeron nada. Naruto se había quedado callado, había algo más que molestaba a su amigo.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Habló Naruto.

- ¿Hay algo más a parte de eso que te preocupe?

- No…- Susurró Sasuke, no podía discutir mucho con Naruto, porque si había alguien que lo conocía era el rubio, por lo que no lo miró.

- ¡Vamos! Dime, no morirás por decirme.

- Hace unos días recibí una llamada telefónica.- Mencionó Sasuke como que no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Quién era?- Naruto lo miró de reojo.

- Karin- Dijo simplemente Sasuke, Naruto le miró serio.

Eso era un pequeño detalle.

&

Ese sábado en la mañana la oficina de Sasuke estaba siendo despojada de todo mueble, y un montón de hombres entraban con latas de pintura.

- ¿Señorita Sakura que hacemos con las cosas que hay dentro de los cajones del escritorio?- Preguntó uno de los hombres con overol

- Yo me encargo.- Dijo.

Se acercó al escritorio, que ya estaba afuera de la oficina y comenzó a ver papeles en los cajones. Hizo montones de cosas que servían y de cosas que no. Paso al segundo cajón para encontrarse con artículos de oficina: corcheteras, clips, lápices, etc.

Paso al tercer y al último cajón: un montón de carpetas de pagos y transacciones, y bajo todo eso un marco dado vuelta. La curiosidad la mató y sacó el portarretrato. Era la foto de una mujer pelirroja con gafas, bastante fea al parecer de Sakura. Vio la inscripción atrás del marco: _"Con cariño para mi Sasuke"_

Sakura supuso que era de su novia, eso le produjo un inexplicable nudo en el estómago junto con unas ganas poco civilizadas de buscar a esa mujer y matarla. Aun así, descartó la idea de la novia, pues si fuera su novia el cuadro no estaría tan escondido.

Después de haber ordenado todo comenzó a ayudar a pintar y a organizar la oficina de Sasuke, gracias a Ino. La futura diseñadora de interiores.

&

Así transcurrió el fin de semana. Con una Sakura yendo de allá para acá y un Sasuke "tratando de relajarse".

&

Sakura se despertó muy temprano el lunes, su primera clase era a las once, por lo cual tenía toda la mañana para estar en la empresa. Sasuke la pasaría a recoger, así que ya tenía todo preparado. Aunque Naruto le había advertido tener una máquina de electroshock cerca para evitar que se muera de un ataque cardiaco. Sakura creyó que exageraba.

La pelirrosa estaba lista diez minutos antes de que el Uchiha llegara. Escuchó los bocinazos del Uchiha y subió al auto.

- Te tengo una sorpresa- Le dijo la Haruno al subir al auto.

- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó Sasuke sin mirarla, al hacer andar el auto.

- Ya vas a ver, te va encantar.

- Hmp.- Sasuke la miró como algo con poca importancia.

- Si, Hmp.- Imitó Sakura.

Sasuke encontró que su actitud estaba más efusiva que de costumbre, esto de verdad olía mal. Primero la llamada de Karin, después el contador y sus problemas, más tarde la invitación al campo de Naruto y ahora la actitud de Sakura. Algo no andaba bien.

El viaje a la oficina transcurrió silencioso. Sasuke nervioso y preparándose para el peor de los escenarios y Sakura sonriente y lista para darle su sorpresa a Sasuke.

Llegaron a la oficina antes, mucho antes de la hora. Sasuke iba subiendo al ascensor cuando Sakura le cubrió los ojos, ella estaba detrás de él.

- ¿Qué demonios…? Sakura, no estoy para tus juegos infantiles- Dijo Sasuke tratando se sacarse de encima las manos de Sakura.

- No es un juego, es porque quiero mostrarte tu sorpresa.- Sakura estaba a duras penas tapándole los ojos al Uchiha, ya que el le mucha altura.

- ¿Y es necesario esto?- Preguntó.

- Si!- Afirmó la muchacha sonriente.

- ¿Tu sorpresa me va a matar?

- No… Sólo espera y verás.

Sasuke se dejó a regañadientes, subieron el ascensor y llegaron al piso correspondiente. Sasuke sintió un leve aroma a pintura seca y a cinta de embalaje...

"_Por Dios Sakura ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?" _Se dijo mentalmente, esperando talvez establecer comunicación con Sakura mentalmente.

Sasuke sintió que Sakura le sacaba las manos de los ojos y se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke. Esto no estaba bien, la sorpresa estaba en su oficina, eso no estaba bien.

- Sasuke, entra, aquí está tu sorpresa.- Sasuke se acercó lento a su oficina, su preciada oficina, SU oficina.

Hay estaba, su oficina antes opaca y deprimente, ahora diferente, irreconocible, distinta. Sasuke sintió que le daba un ataque.

- Y ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó Sakura detrás de él.

Sasuke se giró a ella con cara desencajada.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi oficina?- La expresión de Sasuke daba miedo.

- La puse más Linda….- Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos, ignorando la mirada enojada, furiosa, iracunda de Sasuke. Caminó dentro de la oficina de su jefe y se acercó a una esquina, en la cual había una planta.- Mira, si hasta tiene una plantita, pero eso si, debes regarla cada dos días o se puede morir…

- ¿Me escuchaste lo que te pregunté?- El peliazulado se acercó a la chica de ojos jade.

- Si te escuche… me preguntaste ¿Qué le hice a tu oficina? Y te respondí: La puse más linda- Dijo Sakura simplemente.

Sasuke comenzó con un tic en la ceja.

- Sakura no puedes llegar un día y cambiar MI oficina a tu gusto- Dijo Sasuke.

- Esta mal planteada tu frase… porque de poder, puedo… incluso, puse y lo hice… no sé, pero a mi me encantó como quedó.- Dijo Sakura.

Sasuke tenía deseos de matarla ¿quién se creía ella para cambiar las reglas del juego? ¡ELLA era la SECRETARIA y ÉL era el JEFE!, no podía llegar y hacer las cosas a su manera.

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente a ella hasta acorralarla contra la pared, colocó sus antebrazos junto a la cabeza de ella, apoyados en la pared, antes blanca, ahora color beige.

- Voy a decir esto sólo una vez- Dijo Sasuke cerca de Sakura, quien ahora si parecía asustada.- Aquí el jefe soy YO, cuando YO quiero cambio mi oficina, y cuando YO NO quiero no lo hago… mi secretaria no puede llegar aquí y cambiar las cosas.

- A veces…- Le dijo Sakura desafiante.- Los cambios son buenos.

- Dime que opinas de este cambio…

- Este en un cambio bueno.

- Júrame que no volverás a hacer esto sin mi permiso- Ordenó Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó callada, mirando a Sasuke fijo.

- No lo haré- Concluyó- Esta oficina tiene más vida que nunca y creo que este cambio te va ayudar a ti.

- ¿Crees que cambiando mi oficina me cambiarás a mi?- Sasuke parecía menos enojado, aun así Sakura sentía que le temblaban las piernas, aun así, no se mostraría débil frente a él.

- Puedo intentarlo ¿No crees?- Preguntó la chica.

- No, no creo.-Sasuke respiró el aroma de Sakura un poco. Era algo atrayente, adictivo.

- Aun así… me gusta más así.-Dijo Sakura, quien comenzaba a sentir claustrofobia.

Sasuke se separó brusco de ella.

- ¿De dónde sacaste dinero?- Preguntó Sasuke, mirando su silla nueva, también era de terciopelo negro, pero más cómoda.

- Tengo derecho a guardar silencio, dijo ella sentándose en una de las dos sillas delante del escritorio. Las sillas de ahora eran negras, igual que las anteriores, pero más cómodas y grandes que las anteriores.

- Fue Naruto- Dijo Sasuke.

- No lo sé.- Mintió Sakura.

- Entonces fue Naruto- Dijo Sasuke, se sentó en su nueva y más cómoda silla.

Sasuke se dedicó a inspeccionar su oficina, las pareces se había convertido de blancas inmaculadas a beige. Había cuadros de paisajes y símbolos chinos por todos lados, su escritorio de madrea era más grande y tenía más cajones. Había una mesita pequeña a la pared junto a la puerta de entrada, en donde había unos adornos. Habían cambiado el librero por unos más grande y estilizado, dos sillones grandes y arrugados a ambos lados del librero. Había una reloj sobre la puerta… todo se veía bien.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue Naruto?- Preguntó Sakura.

- Que es el único que podría involucrarse en una locura como esto y el hecho de que me invito a su casa de campo este fin de semana sin razón aparente.

- Eso no dice nada.

Sasuke la miró feo.

- ¿Estoy despedida?- Preguntó nerviosa Sakura.

- No sabes cuánto me gustaría decir que si… pero…- Sasuke no terminó la oración.

- ¿Entonces?- Sakura le miró expectante.

- Tráeme un café y los papeles que están en el escritorio principal del piso trece, hay que organizarlos y revisarlos.

Sakura sonrió, y salió de la oficina hecha un rayo, dos segundos después volvió asomando la cabeza.

- Sin azúcar ni crema- Le dijo Sasuke, Sakura hizo un gesto afirmativo y salió de allí.

Sasuke se frotó las sienes.

Después de todo… los cambios pueden ser buenos.

**Continuará… (esperemos xD!)**

* * *

**_Rincon de Koryhhhh!! (si con H final, q no se les olvide xD!):_**

Saludos ¿les gusto? estaaaa larguito a mi parecer... bueno en todo caso yo veo dos paginas y lo encuentro extenso... xD! como sea... alguna critica, demanda felicitacion, te sientes mal ... escribilo y expresalo en un **REVIEW!! **me niego a actulizar si hay menos de **15 reviews** xD!! ya, ta bien... 14 xD!!

bueno agradecer a todo el mundo que lee este fic, tanto a la gente que marca para la FAVORITE STORY o FAVORITE AUTOR (me siento kerida xD!o.O) y todas esas cosas... ves que veo eso en mi correo es como la señal que me dice: "vaga de porkeria, tienes que hacer algo!" n.n

**Y Obiamente a mis keridos lectores que tb dejan sus reviews (estan invitados a dejar mas n.n) MUCHAS GRACIAS:**

**Kaoruchan**

**Lizharuno**

**sAkUrItAkuukiiss**

**Karoru01**

**Koko7180**

**Namine1993**

**Hatake'Fer**

**Lydie Haley**

**YuMii.Na**

**Tsuki-Airen**

**Lailuchyz**

**Kirara**

**InuxKag-Titia88 **

**Miki**

**Ana Belen Martinez Amaro**

**Tema.Chan.90**

**SakUra-UchIha-UzuMakI**

**Sasusakunaru23**

(No, creo que no me gustaría ver a mis lectores pudriendose:S)

**Otra vez Muchas gracias a toOoOoOoOoOoOoOdos!! por leer... y nuevamente reitero mi invitacion a dejar reviews (no es una obligacion, pero tomen en cuenta que se veran en serios problemas (muy casuales) si no lo hacen xDDD!!) ya en serio... me interesa su opinion y comentario... asi q ya saben , hagan click en "go". (Vamos, kiero llegar a mis 15 reviews... xDD!!neeee)  
**

Byee!!


	9. No quiero estar sola

**SALUDOS!! ¿Cómo etan? ¿me tarde mucho? enserio! lo siento!! ya saben como es la escuela...sobre todo los examenes!! creo que quede traumada!!**

**pero aqui estoy, dejandoles un nuevo capitulo!! creo que hay dos cosas q no se me dan! El dramatismo y el romanticismo! :S**

**Como sea!! aki les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste! y ya saben... comenten!! (les diria mas pero son las 1 de la mañana y estoy a escondidas de mi padre :S)**

**D: Naruto no es mio, pero quien sabe xD**

**Alo nuestro**

* * *

**8**

**No quiero ESTAR SOLA**

- Reunión con el señor Yamazaki a las 10:00- La muchacha hizo una pausa, para mirar a su receptor, volvió a hablar- A las 12:00 junta con el publicista para hacer el nuevo comercial de la empresa, a las 13:00 hrs. tienes almuerzo con el señor Urahara y de ahí nada más.

Sakura terminó de enumerarle sus compromisos a Sasuke, el simplemente miraba la unos papeles dentro de una carpeta de cartón verde.

- Muy bien- Dijo Sasuke apartando su vista de la carpeta y mirando a su secretaria.- ¿Tengo algo que hacer mañana en la mañana?

- No- Respondió Sakura mirando la agenda de su celular.

- Llama a mi contador y dile que quiero verlo mañana. Sin falta- Agregó Sasuke y volvió su vista a la carpeta.

- ¿Aun no han arreglado las cuentas?- Preguntó la pelirrosa- ¿Viste los papeles que te dejé encima del escritorio el otro día? Los revisé una y otra vez y las cuentas tampoco encajan.

- Qué hablamos sobre respeto, dirígete a mi como 'Usted' no como 'tú'- Corrigió el Uchiha.- Si, los vi. No me agrada esto.

Guardaron silencio un momento, la Haruno rompió el silencio.

- ¿Quién llevaba las cuentas de la empresa antes?

Sasuke pareció dudar un poco, pero contestó al fin y al cabo:

- Mi hermano era el encargado de todo el ámbito económico de la empresa.

Sakura hizo una mueca. No conocía al hermano de Sasuke, pero en las conversaciones de pasillo le pareció oír que él y Sasuke no se llevaban nada bien. Aun así, las tres semanas que ya llevaba metida en la empresa no había visto ni rastro de él. Hasta ahora lo único que sabía de Itachi, a labios de Sasuke o Naruto, era que él era un tipo sin escrúpulos y que haría cualquier cosa por convertirse en dueño de la empresa. En fin, no eran comentarios muy buenos. Otra cosa que había logrado descubrir era que Sasuke era muy quisquilloso cuando se trataba de hablar de temas de su familia, ya lo había comprobado en una ocasión cuando quiso saber sobre su pasado.

En síntesis, desde que habían descubierto las irregularidades en los pagos y eso, el Uchiha mayor parecía evitar a toda costa visitas o contactos con su hermano menor.

Esa no era la única problemática de la empresa. Se decía que Sasuke andaba muy nervioso por la próxima llegada de cierta persona. Nadie decía de quién, pero Sakura estaba segura de que era una mujer ¿Por qué? Porque escuchó a un grupo de secretarias desocupadas y chismosas hablar de una tal 'Karin' y sobre un tal 'viaje a Alemania'.

Lo cierto era que Sakura temía preguntarle a Sasuke sobre sus relaciones personales, si sobre su familia el ya era reservado, quién sabe como sería cuando de relaciones de pareja se trataba.

Sakura debía admitir que su estancia en aquel lugar no había sido tan mala, incluso, si no fuera por las actitudes de Sasuke, Sakura podría decir que ese era el mejor empleo de medio tiempo.

Sasuke tampoco podía quejarse. Parecía, aunque no admitía, haberle agarrado cierto _cariño_ a Sakura. Además, la muchacha le había demostrado que, para ser una adolescente 'infantil y molesta', era eficiente, responsable y organizada. Aunque no podía dar buenas calificaciones a la actitud de la chica de ojos verdes; Ella insistía en tratarlo de 'tú', es como si ella no entendiera como es una relación jefe-secretaria.

En fin, esas tres semanas habían transcurrido bastante… 'tranquilas'.

- Pero Sasuke-kun…Si tu eres el dueño y 'señor' de la empresa ¿por qué Itachi tiene ingreso al dinero de la corporación?

Sasuke no contestó.

- Llama al contador ¿Qué esperas?¿Qué me salgan canas?

- Amargado.- Susurró Sakura, quien marcó en su celular el número del contador de Sasuke y lo citó para el día siguiente.

- ¿Me llevas a la universidad? Mi clase es a las 9:30- Dijo Sakura una vez que cortó el teléfono y le confirmó a Sasuke su reunión con su contador.

- Adelántate al auto, voy enseguida- Dijo Sasuke, quien anotó algunas cosas a pie de página de algunos papeles de la carpeta que revisaba.

- Ya- Sakura salió de la oficina, mientras saludaba a cada empleado que se cruzaba delante de ella.

Sakura se había convertido en una persona muy querida dentro de la empresa, siempre con su alegría y su afán de ayudar (en contra de los mandamientos de Sasuke, el cual le tenía prohibido ayudar a los 'vagos' de sus empleados). Realmente Sakura se merecía un lugar en el corazón de aquellos vagos.

Sakura subió al auto y segundos después llegó Sasuke.

- Qué rápido- Dijo Sakura.

- Nunca me atraso- Aclaró serio.

- Ok, señor 'nunca me atraso', hoy no pases por mí a la universidad- Dijo la muchacha de ojos jade.

- No me digas que te tomarás el día- Mencionó Sasuke alzando una ceja, pero sin mirar a su copiloto.

Hizo arrancar el auto.

- No… es sólo que…- Sakura agachó la cabeza, cambiando su semblante a uno lleno de nostalgia- Iré al cementerio.

El Uchiha miró a la Haruno, con expresión indescifrable.

- Yo te llevo, te demorarás menos si vas en auto.- Sentenció Sasuke. Sakura lo miró y sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa forma de ser de Sasuke, el no era un ogro realmente. Sólo era una máscara para protegerse.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio.

&

- ¿Quién es el chico que te trajo?- Una joven morena se acercó a Sakura, quien momentos antes había bajado del auto de Sasuke.

- Es Sasuke, mi jefe- Aclaró Sakura sonriéndole a la chica de cabello castaño.

- Quiero un jefe así- Río la morena.

- Tenten, tu tienes novio…- Sonrío Sakura.

- Si, pero no jefe- Aclaró la chica.

Sakura sonrío a Tenten nuevamente, Tenten era su única amiga en la universidad y realmente con ella le bastaba. Tenten era una chica autentica y fuerte, además era una persona muy confiable.

Tenten miró a Sakura.

- Tu jefe es muy guapo ¿lo sabías?- Preguntó Tenten picaresca.

- No estoy ciega Tenten.- Dijo Sakura en un suspiro y cerrando los ojos- Lamentablemente no estoy ciega.

- Lamentablemente…- Repitió Tenten. Luego miró a Sakura con una sonrisa como de quien descubre el sentido de la vida- No me…

- Vamos a clases, se nos hace tarde- Sakura miró su celular y luego a Tenten. Tenten se tragó sus palabras mientras seguía a Sakura hasta el salón en donde les tocaba su primera clase.

Las clases se le hicieron demasiado cortas a Sakura, era la primera vez que sentía el tiempo volar tan fugazmente. Verificó la hora en su celular y vio que aun le quedaban cinco minutos para que Sasuke llegara. Miró a Tenten.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta que llegue tu jefe o quieres que me vaya?- Preguntó Tenten con una actitud falsamente dolida.

- ¿Me acompañas al cementerio?- Preguntó Sakura a la morena.- Creo que me haría bien tener compañía mientras visito a papá. No sé, sólo si quieres.

- Sakura…- La muchacha de ojos chocolate miró a la muchacha de orbes verdes- Claro.

- No acostumbro a visitar sola a papá… no acostumbro a estar sola en el cementerio - Aclaró la Haruno.- Siempre me acompañaba mamá… pero dada la situación, creo que este año no podrá ser así.

- No te preocupes, te acompaño- Le sonrió Tenten.

El auto de Sasuke llegó y se estacionó frente a las dos chicas. Sakura abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Llevamos compañía- Anunció la Haruno. Sasuke no pudo replicar, pues Tenten subió al auto tan rápido como Sakura.

- Saludos jefe de Sakura- Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa, Sakura río.

- Hmp.- Sasuke miró a Sakura, quien se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, luego miró por el espejo retrovisor a la nueva visita.

Así es como los tres se encaminaron al cementerio, Sasuke con un dolor de cabeza que no se aguantaba gracias a las risas de ciertas chicas universitarias.

"_Debes dejar de ser tan buena persona Sasuke, la próxima vez que Sakura hable del cementerio… ¡Corre!" _Se dijo Sasuke a si mismo, mientras sentía como su cabeza palpitaba a cada estridente nota de la risa de Sakura o de Tenten o de quien sea, ya no sabía quien era la persona que parecía chillar en vez de reír.

Llegaron al cementerio, Sakura bajó del auto junto con Tenten. Sasuke no se bajó del auto.

Tenten y Sakura caminaron silenciosas por entre las lápidas. Era como si hablar le quitara el misticismo a aquel acto de visitar a un familiar difunto. Se detuvieron frente a una Lápida de piedra adornada con muchas flores, plásticas, que tenía grabado el nombre de Takahashi Haruno.

Sakura miró la tumba.

- Las flores de verdad se marchitan muy rápido, por eso con mamá preferimos ponerle flores plásticas.- Sakura pasó su mano por el nombre de su padre.

- Sakura ¿de verdad querías venir conmigo? porque si quieres…

- No te vayas- Sakura se volteó- No me gusta estar sola en el cementerio… Me da… miedo, siempre les he tenido miedo, no sé por qué.

Tenten se acercó a Sakura.

- Tu padre murió cuando eras muy pequeña ¿no?- Preguntó Tenten.

- Cuando tenía siete- Sakura volvió su vista a la tumba de su padre.- No se lo merecía.

- La vida es a veces injusta- Afirmó la muchacha de cabello castaño.

- A veces…- Repitió Sakura en un susurro.- Perdona que te haya pedido venir para que veas como sufro.

- Te equivocas, no tengo nada que perdonar…Hoy es un día muy especial y creo que siempre es bueno tener a alguien apoyándote, para eso están las amigas ¿no?- Tenten le sonrió. Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa melancólica. Sacó de su mochila una pequeña foto , la cual estaba pegada a un varilla de madera no muy larga. Puso la foto en uno de las macetas que contenían las flores plásticas. Tenten observó la foto. Era una foto en donde aparecía un pequeño bebé de cabellos rosa y un hombre de ojos color jade y cabello castaño, la morena supuso que era ella con su padre.

- Pensé que traerle esto es mucho más significativo que cualquier otra cosa- Dijo la pelirrosa.

- Pienso lo mismo- Dijo Tenten mirando la foto.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, Sakura se dedicaba a mirar la tumba de su padre, mientras que Tenten, parecía la fin entender el dolor que representa la muerte de alguien tan querido. Algo las sacó de sus pensamientos o más bien la voz de alguien.

- Sakura…- Una voz femenina hizo voltearse a Tenten, mientras que Sakura se mantuvo en la misma posición, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

- Sakura, te llaman- La morena trató de llamar la atención de Sakura, pero ella seguía sin contestar.

Una mujer de de cabello rosa, más oscuro que el de Sakura, y de ojos café llegó junto a la joven de apellido Haruno, el vestido que azul que la mujer llevaba ondeaba con el viento.

- Creí que no teniéndome en casa ya no vendrías- Dijo tajante Sakura. Tenten miraba la escena sin entender y la mujer pareció sorprenderse por su comentario.- El viejo no nos dejaba venir ¿recuerdas?... creí que ahora que no tenías que cumplir la obligación de traer a tú hija a la tumba de su padre, te ahorrarías una discusión con el tipo ese.

- ¿Cómo dices eso Sakura? es mi esposo…

- EX-esposo- Recalcó Sakura. Tenten pareció entender la situación. Esa mujer era la madre de Sakura.

- Hija yo he estado mucho tiempo sin saber de ti… ¿cómo estás?- La mujer miró a Sakura triste.

- Mucho mejor de lo que podría estar en casa, eso puedo asegurarlo- Respondió Sakura tajante. De alguna forma le daba rabia ver a su madre allí. Nunca le había pasado.

- Hija… ¿de dónde obtienes dinero? ¿dónde duermes?¿te alimentas bien?- La mujer llenaba de preguntas a Sakura, quien parecía enojarse a cada palabra que la mujer decía.

- Ahora te preocupas por mí ¿Ahora que ya no tengo a un violador viviendo bajo mi mismo techo? ¿Ahora que me libre de los maltratos de aquel tipo? ¿Ahora te preocupa cómo estoy?- Sakura miró a su madre enrabiada. Tenten que estaba detrás de ambas, no sabía si irse o quedarse.

- Hija, yo se que tal vez… se que no te escuché, pero entiende…

- No, no entiendo nada… Tal vez otro día hablemos con más calma, pero ahora… tengo que irme a mi trabajo… - Sakura miró a su madre, ya no enojada, sino decepcionada.- Cuando estés dispuesta a abrir los ojos puedes llamarme para hablar…

- Estoy enferma- Interrumpió la madre de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso ¿Enferma? ¿De qué?

- Tengo SIDA…- Susurró la madre de Sakura. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenten se hizo la desentendida y miró hacia otro lado nerviosa, las cosas no iban por buen camino.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

- Fue el imbécil ese ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Sakura dándole la espalda a su madre, quien sollozaba.

La mujer no contestó.

- Sakura, yo… este, creo que mejor me voy- Tenten se acercó a Sakura.

- Claro Tenten… Siento todo esto- Dijo sin mirarla.

Tenten susurró un 'adiós' y salió en dirección al auto de Sasuke, no para pedirle que la llevara, pero por como iban las cosas entre Sakura y su madre, era mejor pedirle a Sasuke que se bajara para ver a Sakura.

- ¿Te lo dije?- Susurró Sakura- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que ese tipo te iba a hacer daño?- Sakura subía el tono un poco más a cada palabra.

- Hija, yo estaba ciega, tu lo dijiste… pero cuando me enteré lo eché de la casa y…

- ¿Y tú crees que echándolo de la casa te vas a mejorar?- Preguntó Sakura mientras se volteaba a la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y furia contenida.- ¿Tú sabes que vas a morir cierto?

- Si…- Se lamentó la madre de Sakura.

Sakura era cruda con sus palabras, pero a estas alturas ya le valía un comino sonara como sonara. Estaba enojada con el mundo entero.

- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?- Preguntó la muchacha. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin dar tregua, pero no cambió su expresión de furia en ningún momento.

- Hace dos semanas- Mencionó la mujer que también lloraba.- Siento no haberte hecho caso…

La pelirrosa quería mandar todo a la mismísima mierda. La joven Haruno cayó al suelo de rodillas.

- Vete, vuelve mañana- Dijo Sakura en un susurro.- No quiero verte cerca de la tumba de papá…

- Pero hija, yo…

- ¡VETE!- Vociferó Sakura, mientras comenzaba a llorar con ganas. La mujer, que también lloraba comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del recinto.

Sakura comenzó a golpear el piso con sus puños. Todo esto era injusto. Totalmente injusto. Sabía que ese tipo le haría algo malo a su madre, pero nunca pensó que a ese extremo. Sintió ganas de desaparecer, ganas de morirse de una vez y escapar de sus problemas. Estaba harta de las malditas injusticias que, de allá arriba en el cielo, le enviaban. Quería acabar con todo de una vez. Siguió golpeando el suelo y pudo ver sangre en sus nudillos, no le importó. En esos momentos se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Ya todo le valía una mismísima mierda. Se acercó a su mochila temblorosa y sacó su estuche y unas tijeras.

- A ver si ahora dejo de pasarla mal- Dijo Sakura. No pensaba, pensar no le había servido de nada en su vida. Posicionó las tijeras sobre su muñeca, con claras intenciones, pero alguien detuvo sus manos con brusquedad.

- Estas loca- La voz de Sasuke la hizo volver a la realidad. Le hizo darse cuenta de las locuras que estaba haciendo y se arrepintió. Un suicidio era la forma más baja de querer escapar de los problemas… además estaba frente a la tumba de su padre. Sakura aflojó el agarre de las tijeras y éstas cayeron al piso. Sakura comenzó a llorar con más ganas. Sasuke estaba arrodillado junto a ella, aun sujetaba sus muñecas.

- Ni se te ocurra volver siquiera a pensar en hacer lo que estabas a punto de hacer.- Dijo Sasuke, quien se acercó más a ella y aflojó el agarre de las muñecas de la chica.

- Esto es injusto- Lloró Sakura, apretó los puños, sintiendo ardor en sus heridas recién abiertas.- Ella va a morir… es todo lo que tengo, lo único que me queda.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia él lentamente. No dijo palabra alguna.

- ¡Me voy a quedar sola!- Lloraba la pelirrosa, quien se aferró al pecho del Uchiha.

- No… no te vas a quedar sola. Tienes a tus amigas, a tus amigos- _a mí._ Terminó diciendo el Uchiha, lo último, eso si, lo dejó dentro de sus pensamientos.

Sakura guardó silencio. El peliazulado también.

&

Subieron al auto en silencio.

Sakura se puso el cinturón de seguridad y Sasuke encendió el motor.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento mejor?

- No.- Dijo Simple Sakura- Ya estoy bien.- Mintió- No soy débil.- Agregó- No lo soy.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?- Preguntó Sasuke a la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

- No lo sé.

Sasuke al miró y agregó último:

- Te llevaré a tu departamento mejor… además, creo que hay que curar esas heridas de tus manos.- Y yo… tengo que lavar mi camisa.

Sakura miró a Sakura, el cual tenía su camisa blanca inmaculada llena de rastros de sangre en el pecho.

- Lo siento, Sasuke-kun.- Lamentó Sakura.

- Ya veré como cobrártelo- Mencionó Sasuke. Sakura sonrió levemente ante el comentario. ¿Qué habría hecho sin Sasuke?... no quería ni pensar en la locura que había estado a punto de cometer. Se sentía estúpida, ella no era alguien débil, es más, ella era una persona a la cual no le entraban ni balas… ¿qué había sido ese arrebato? Sakura Haruno se negaba a ser débil.

&

Llegaron al departamento de la chica de ojos jade y Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarla. Subieron el ascensor en silencio. Llegaron al departamento. Ino no estaba.

- Si quieres lavar la camisa… la lavadora está en la logia, la puerta que está al final de la cocina- Dijo Sakura a Sasuke cuando ella fue en dirección a su cuarto por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.- Aunque ya he visto como te pones cuando de desnudarse se trata.

Sakura ya estaba en su habitación.

- Hmp.- Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, pero lo relajó rápidamente. Sakura volvía a ser la de antes.

Sasuke fue a la logia, siguiendo el camino que la Haruno le había indicado. Exactamente, allí en la logia había una lavadora y una secadora. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de si, quedando encerrado en el la logia. Miró a ambos lados, como vigilando que nadie estuviera allí. Se quitó la camisa (_korii se desmaya con un severo sangramiento de nariz_) y la metió a la lavadora. Un poco de detergente y la encendió.

- Sasuke ¿quieres un poco de…- Sakura abrió la puerta de la logia para encontrarse con la imagen de un Sasuke semidesnudo. Sakura sintió como los colores se le iban a las mejillas. No podía negar que su cuerpo era… perfecto. Piel blanca, abdominales y músculos marcados, no en exceso, o sea, perfecto.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura entre avergonzado y extrañado. La chica parecía comerlo con la mirada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, parecían confirmar lo primero.

- ¿Si quiero qué?- Preguntó Sasuke, manteniendo el temple. Estaba entrenado para ello.

- Emm… si quieres músculos de chocolate, ¡perdón1 Mouse de chocolate… Ino dejó hecho en el refrigerador… o tal vez un Té o tal ves bebida, tengo sexy… ¡No! Perdón Pepsi o Fanta…- Sakura miraba a Sasuke a los ojos, para no concentrarse en el sexy torso del muchacho frente a ella.

- No, quiero café.- Dijo serio.

- Está bien… este... pondré el hervidor y te aviso cuando esté…- Dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta.

- Ya- Sasuke se miró a si mismo. Sonrió con autosuficiencia. El era demasiado guapo como para que Sakura no se sintiera nerviosa con su presciencia.

Entró a la casa, no se quedaría allí encerrado todo el ciclo de lavado. y vio a Sakura, con algodón en mano, poniéndose alcohol en las heridas. La chica apretaba la boca cada vez que el algodón rozaba las heridas.

- Ya ponte algo encima- Reprochó la pelirrosa al peliazulado.

- ¿Nerviosa?- Preguntó Sasuke, quien se sentó a un lado de ella. La muchacha se corrió un poco hasta la orilla del sofá.

- Ya quisieras, Uchiha- Contestó la chica.

- ¿Cómo fue que dijiste? ¿Músculos de chocolate?- Sasuke quería cargarla. Era su turno, después de tanto tiempo al fin se vengaría.

- Este… Dije Mouse de chocolate, ya no te creas tanto… he visto mejores torsos- La chica siguió con su labor nerviosa, pero no caería frente al muchacho, ya la había visto llorando desconsolada. No le permitiría verla débil nuevamente.

Quedaron en silencio. Sasuke encendió el televisor de la salita y se puso a ver programas de política. Sakura despegó su vista de sus manos y miró el televisor.

- Que porquería- Dijo Sakura. Sasuke alzó una ceja.- La política es una porquería- Aclaró la chica.

- ¿A si? ¿Qué propones tu?- Preguntó el peliazulado, escéptico.

- ¡Naruto!- Dijo la chica.- ¡El mejor anime del mundo!

- ¿Cómo va a ser divertido un programa de monitos animados que tienen el nombre del dobe?- Sasuke parecía serio.

- No es un monito animado, es ANIME!- Discutió la muchacha.

- ¿No es lo mismo?- Enfrentó el chico sin camisa.

- ¡Aish! ¡Pelear contigo no tiene sentido! – Sakura infló las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos.

Se vio abrir la puerta. La chica Yamanaka entró tirando las llaves en un mueble que estaba junto a la puerta, deposito sus libros y mochila en la mesita de centro y miró a Sakura y luego a Sasuke. Miró fijo la escena, Una Sakura con expresión avergonzada, ante la entrada de su amiga, y un Sasuke sin camisa.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?¿Si quieren me voy?- Dijo Ino, aun inmóvil.

- ¡No! ¡Ino no es lo que tu crees!- Sakura se levantó del sofá. Ino iba a decir algo, pero reparó en los nudillos de su amiga.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- Ino se puso seria.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, esté parecía concentrado en la televisión.

- Nada, te cuento después.- Finalizó Sakura.

- Mmm… está bien- Suspiró Ino- Ahora… ¿Puedo saber porque hay un Sasuke Uchiha en mi sofá y sin camisa?

- Después te explico.- Volvió a responder Sakura, avergonzada.

- No me hagas tía tan luego- Río Ino. Sakura se puso roja y Sasuke miró a Ino feo, muy feo. Ino simplemente le guiñó un ojo al peliazulado.- No los interrumpo más, voy a mi habitación a hacer tareas de universidad… y sea lo que sea que vayan a hacer ustedes… no hagan mucho ruido.

Ino se dirigió a su cuarto con un libro. Sakura volvió al sofá y se sentó.

- Ve a ver tu camisa, creo que ya la puedes sacar y meterla a la secadora- Dijo Sakura.

- Lo había olvidado.- Admitió Sasuke, quien se levantó del sofá y fue a la logia.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios olvidas que andas semidesnudo?!- Preguntó la ojiverde, mas no recibió respuesta.

- ¡Por mi que lo olvide siempre que venga acá!- Se escuchó decir a Ino desde su habitación.

Sakura sonrió.

&

Sasuke se fue de la casa a eso de las siete, después de terminar su café y discutir con Sakura por una pequeñez, como siempre.

- ¿Y bien?- Ino se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta de la pieza de Sakura, quien estaba dispuesta a acostarse. Se sentía agotada.

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Qué te sucedió?- Preguntó Ino, aun en su posición, cruzada de brazos.

- Fui al cementerio a visitar a papá…- Dijo- Y encontré a mamá.

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

- Va a morir, tiene sida- Finalizó la Haruno.

Yamanaka se acercó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

- Lo lamento- Susurró Ino.

- Estoy harta de todo esto- Sakura apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ino, en señal de derrota.

- No me vengas aquí con la desesperanza y todo eso porque o si no te mando a dormir al pasillo- Retó Ino, quien acarició el cabello de Sakura. La pelirrosa sonrió.- No te deprimas, no ganas nada con eso… además, tu sabes que nunca vas a estar sola.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería llorar, pero no lo haría.

- ¿Qué haría yo si tu te murieras, cerda?- Preguntó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

- Nada frentona, nada.- Dijo Ino finalmente, riendo.

El silencio volvió a ser parte de la habitación.

- Tu jefe tiene gran cuerpo- Dijo Ino. Sakura simplemente se consultó mentalmente por qué la gente se empecinaba en recordarle lo guapo que era, ella ya lo sabía.

- Lo sé- Dijo Sakura.

- Se que lo sabes, no te lo preguntaba- Río Ino

- Parece que tiene novia…- Suspiró Sakura.

- ¿Celosa?

- ¿Cómo crees? Soy una chica anticelos.

- Eso dices ahora, pero ponte en este caso… lo ves besándose con una hermosa mujer, no tanto como yo, en tus narices ¿qué piensas?

- Estudias diseño o psicología.

- Diseño, pero no hay nada de malo en considerar segundas opciones.- Río Ino.- ¿Y entonces?

- No lo sé cerda… a estas alturas me sorprende que recuerde mi nombre.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando la otra secretaria vuelva a su puesto?

Sakura levantó la cabeza del hombro de Ino, alarmada.

- No había pensado en eso- Admitió Sakura.

- Pues deberías, eres reemplazo ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Ino. A Sakura la palabra reemplazo le provocó una sensación de malestar.

- Ino- Llamó Sakura.

- ¿Si?

- Si me da celos que Sasuke-kun tenga una novia- Dijo Sakura complicada, Ino sonrió complacida.

&

En otro lado de la ciudad…

- ¡Es una fantástica noticia Hinata-chan!- La voz de Naruto retumbó en toda la sala del hospital.- Gran noticia, pero hasta cuando no podrás caminar.

- Bueno… este, mañana me dan de alta, pero aun así, tendré que estar tres semanas más aun con el yeso.- Confesó una muchacha de ojos color perla acostada en una camilla.

- ¡Bueno, lo importante es que ya estarás fuera de aquí!- Sonrió Naruto a la muchacha de la camilla.

- Si- Hinata Sonrío.

- ¿Tu primo lo sabe?- Preguntó el rubio a la chica.

- Si, el doctor lo ha llamado hoy en la tarde.

Naruto le tomó la mano a Hinata.

Hinata no podía negar que esas tres semanas en el hospital habrían sido aburridísimas si no fuera porque cierto chico de ojos azules la visitaba cada día. Se sentía en el cielo, realmente nunca creyó que Naruto se preocuparía tanto por ella y realmente esa atención le encantaba. Le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo había visto, le gustaba su carácter, esa alegría que mostraba con todos, esa simplicidad.

Se sentía un poco mal por haber dejado su trabajo botado esas semanas, pero según Naruto su reemplazante hacía un excelente trabajo.

Naruto se había dedicado a visitar todos los días a Hinata, el pensaba que los hospitales eran sumamente aburridos y tres semanas en uno… el no lo soportaría. Por eso la visitaba, para mantenerla entretenida, para acompañarla, para estar con ella.

Hinata era bonita, pero no era sólo eso lo que le gustaba a Naruto, era algo más. Nunca supo cómo ni cuándo… pero una mañana vio a Hinata con otros ojos y no pudo evitar admitirse que se había enamorado de la Hyuga.

&

Al la mañana siguiente Sasuke pasó, como es habitual, por Sakura a su departamento. Sakura en el transcurso a la oficina le dictó sus compromisos. Sasuke miraba aburrido las calles.

Llegando a la empresa Sakura tuvo que irse sola a la oficina de Sasuke porque Sasuke debía atender unos asuntos muy, pero muy importantes. El sueldo de sus vagos, perdón, empleados. Si, hoy era 21, y ¿qué pasaba los 21 en la empresa? Los empleados recibían su 'bien merecido' sueldo.

Sakura en esos momentos se dedicó a organizar papeles y confirmar citas. Su primera clase era a las doce, así que tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo para todo.

Sakura vio como una hora después Sasuke volvía con un sobre en las manos. Parecía serio. Miró a Sakura le tendió el sobre.

- Aquí tienes- Dijo Sasuke, se sentó en su silla y encendió su computadora.

- Pero si aun no cumplo el mes aquí- Dijo Sakura, sabiendo que ese sobre contenía el cheque de su paga.

- Los 21 se paga el sueldo, no voy a atrasar la paga porque tu no llevas aquí un mes.- Dijo ocupado el peliazulado.

- Como quieras- Finalizó Sakura.

Sacó el cheque del sobre, del cual se leía con letra pulcra y clara, letra de Sasuke, se dijo para si Sakura. Sakura quedó al borde de un colapso nervioso. Algo andaba mal. Eran demasiados números como para el sueldo de una simple secretaria.

- Sasuke-kun, esto está mal- Le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

- Respeto- Susurró Sasuke. Sakura suspiró resignada.

- ¡Uchiha-sama! Esto está mal- Corrigió la pelirrosa.

- Te equivocas, yo mismo lo hice, así que está bien.- Dijo el joven de ojos negros con autosuficiencia.

- Son demasiados números…- Sakura le mostró el cheque a Sakura.

- Es tu sueldo, por el amor de Kami-sama, Sakura, déjame trabajar.- Pidió el chico.

- ¡Wow! ¡Con esto puedo pagar la mensualidad de mi universidad y la renta de Ino sin problemas!- Dijo ilusionada la chica de ojos jade.

- Te equivocas.- Interrumpió Sasuke, Sakura le miró sin entender.

- Es mi dinero y hago lo que quiero.

- Es ridículo pagar la mensualidad de tu universidad dos veces.

- ¿Eh?

- Te desconté el pago de la mensualidad de tu universidad y el de la renta de Ino… esperemos que reciba el sobre.- Dijo Sasuke, concentrado en su labor en la computadora.

Sakura parecía no encajar del todo las piezas del rompecabezas que su jefe le había dado.

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que este dinero es todo para mis gastos… materialistas?- Sakura miró a Sasuke.

- ¿Eres tonta o no te quedó claro? Dije que tu universidad y la renta de Ino estaban pagadas… haz con el dinero lo que te plazca..- Dijo Sasuke hastiado.

Sakura sonrío, Sasuke era le mejor jefe del mundo.

Iba a darle las gracias, pero algo la interrumpió. O más bien alguien.

- ¡Sasuke-chan!- Una mujer de cabello rojo y gafas entró en la oficina. Sakura la reconoció enseguida.- ¡Tanto tiempo, mi cielo!

Sakura sintió enfermar, junto a unas ganas de asesinar a la cuatro ojos. Sasuke parecía desconcertado.

- Karin…creí que llegabas el próximo mes- Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura sintió venirse el mundo encima.

**To be continued!**

* * *

**_Notas korii:!_**

... (DESPUES DE VER A SASUKE SIN CAMISA AL FIN DESPIERTA) ¿De que me perdi?

que?ya acabo? demonios!!

Bueno, agradesco a los que siguen leyendo a pesar de la tardanza!! juro q no tardare tanto en el proximo!!TT-TT

**y bueno agradecer tambien a a mis queridos reviews (estan invitados a dejar nuevamente)!!:P:**

**Koko7180**

**Lado.Oscuro**

**sAkUrItAkuukiiss**

**Ikamari**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Zyafany-Comapany**

**Miki**

**Kaoru-Uchiha**

**lailuchys**

**Sasusaku95**

**SakuritaHaruno14**

**Tsuki-airen**

**AkashaVampire**

**Marinilla14**

**Kirara**

**Trinity17**

**Sugeisy**

**Lizharuno**

**RAYMAR**

**xxTinkixx**

**Karoru01**

**YuMii.Na**

**InuxKag-Titia88**

**Sakura daidouji**

**Lydie Haley**

**NaruSaku'sFan**

**Namine1993**

Muchas gracias a todos!y recuerden dejar sus reviews para corregir mis errores o alabar mi grandeza xDDD!

en serio, se me cuidan

bye!!


	10. Sentir

**Wolas!**

**Pero koriitah que luego actualizastes! (todo el mundo sorprendido aplaude a koryh)**

**Ya ahora si, recobrando lo que me queda de cordura!! Actualice lueguito!! (esto trae trampa xD)... bueno, aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes queridos lectores, espero que les guste... aclarando primero que las escenas de tensión y sobre todo de romance no son lo mío u.u**

**¿Por qué Koriitah actualizo tan pronto? jejeje, no se cuando vuelva a actualizar porque me voy a brazil por gira de studios el día sábado trece!! o.o y no se si tenga tiempo antes...xD! esta semana bailo la tirana par ael que me quiera ir a ver! xDDD**

**Capitulo dedicado a Sakura Darkness (felices 16 xD) y a Rainoa Isabella que estan de cumple!!Un año mas viejas! P**

**D: Naruto no es mio... pero cuando lo sea se los informo xD**

**A lo nuestro!! recuerden! dejen comentarios!! no se les olvide!! D**

* * *

**9**

**Sentir**

Sakura miraba la escena convencida de que sobraba, a pesar de eso, la pelirrosa, no se podía mover de donde estaba, no sabía por qué

La muchacha de gafas nada más saludar a Sasuke se había 'tirado' encima de él a besarlo. Sakura no se sentía cómoda.

- ¡Sasuke-chan, Te eché tanto de menos!- Chilló la muchacha mientras se sentaba en sus piernas. Sasuke tenía una expresión indescifrable. – ¡Alemania es aburrido si no estás allí conmigo!

Sakura alzó una ceja ante ese comentario. Hasta estar encerrada en una habitación blanca un mes, sin contacto social, era más divertido que Sasuke.

- Karin, apártate- Reclamaba Sasuke. Eso no estaba bien. La muchacha ésta no debía volver, por lo menos, hasta el mes siguiente.

Karin tenía el cabello pelirrojo hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, usaba gafas y un vestido rojo con un escote bastante pronunciado. Sakura se repitió mentalmente 'zorra'.

- ¿Acaso no me extrañaste, cielo?- Preguntó la chica pelirroja mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Sasuke. Al fin pareció dar cuenta de que no estaban solos en la oficina. La chica de gafas miró a Sakura con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a ella y la miró fijo- ¿Y tú quién diablos eres?

Sakura miró feo a Karin. Karin la miró feo a ella. Sasuke miró feo a las dos. ¿Acaso no podía trabajar en paz?

- Soy Sakura Haruno, secretaria de Sasuke-'kun'- Dijo Sakura desafiante.

- ¿No que la secretaria de Sasuke-chan era esa niña…? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- La pelirroja se puso un dedo en la barbilla.- La que es prima del muchacho que siempre anda con cara de maldición (_entiéndase, mierda_). Hyuga.

- Hinata- Corrigió Sasuke.

- ¡Si esa! ¿Qué le pasó? Acaso la empresa perdió prestigio- Dijo desdeñosa la cuatro ojos, mirando altivamente a Sakura.- Quiero decir… esta niñita no tiene apariencia de secretaria o de mujer decente

- ¡Oye! ¡Me veo más decente que tú!- Le reprochó la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido.

- No me hables en ese tono, secretaria- Desafío la pelirroja.

- Por lo menos se deletrear secretaria- Retó la muchacha de orbes verdes.

- Mira tú enana…

- ¡CALLENSE!- Vociferó el Uchiha perdiendo la paciencia. Ambas jóvenes los miraron, Karin con mirada inocente y Sakura con el ceño fruncido.- Karin… me harías un grandísimo favor si no insultaras a MI personal.- Dijo mirando severo a la pelirroja.

- Sasuke-chan… Yo sólo daba mi opinión- La pelirroja se sentó frente a Sasuke mirando despectiva a la chica universitaria.

- ¿A qué has venido?- Preguntó Sasuke, volviendo la vista a su computador.

- Pues vine a decirte que mi vuelo se adelantó…

- Creo que ya se dio cuenta- Susurró Sakura. Karin la miró feo y Sasuke pareció sonreír, aunque sólo pareció.

- Como estaba diciendo, mi vuelo se adelantó… ¡por tanto quise venir a darte esta hermosa sorpresa!- Sonrió la chica de anteojos. Sakura suspiró mientras miraba a Sasuke, quien parecía tener un tic en la ceja.

- Entonces si era eso… me imagino que ya puedes retirarte ¿o quieres algo más?- Se dirigió Sasuke nuevamente a la pelirroja.

- Pues creí que podríamos ir a desayunar… y ya que estamos en esas ir a conversar sobre la boda- Sonrió Karin. Sakura quedó en shock.

- No hablaremos de eso hoy… dejémoslo para el fin de semana- El peliazulado de frotó los ojos, hastiado.

- Pero…- Karin fue interrumpida.

- Estoy trabajando… muy ocupado.- Zanjó Sasuke.

Karin frunció el ceño, miró a la pelirrosa, quien parecía mirar algo bastante interesante en sus zapatos de tacón.

La pelirroja se despidió de Sasuke con un largo beso, Sakura miraba sus zapatos con ansias de ser tragada por ellos o algo parecido. La joven pelirroja se fue, ignorando olímpicamente a la chica de ojos jade.

"_¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?... ¡habló de boda! ¡Sasuke-kun se casa! Imposible!"_Decía una vocecita en su cabeza. _"¿Pero que demonios? ¡Esto no puede ser!"_

- Sasuke-kun...- Susurró la chica.

- ¿Hmp?

- ¿Quién era ella?- Parecía temerosa, pero obviamente trataba de controlarse, no tenía idea del por qué esa sensación de angustia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

El peliazulado levantó la cabeza, posiblemente debería haberle contado a Sakura todo lo que pasaba, pero ¿qué caso tenía?, aun así, la expresión indescifrable de Sakura no le gustaba para nada, se sintió culpable... ¿qué? ¿Sasuke Uchiha se sentía culpable?... ¡No!

- Mi novia- Dijo el Uchiha menor para ocultar nuevamente su cabeza en la computadora.

- ¿Por qué... por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?

- No lo veía necesario...

- Pero soy tu secretaria ¿no? Debería estar al tanto de todo esto... creo.

- ¿Para qué?- Sasuke alzó su cabeza y miró a la muchacha alzando una ceja.

La ojos jade guardó silencio. Es cierto ¿y que demonios le importaba a ella? Que se case con una roca, a ella debía de darle igual. Importarle un jodido comino. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su jefe y comenzó a ordenar papeles, abstraída en su propio mundo. Sasuke indiferente a todo eso, agradeció mentalmente el poder trabajar tranquilo.

Estuvieron así mucho tiempo, Sakura trataba de ordenar sus ideas junto con sus papeles, Sasuke poco a poco había caído en cuenta de que Sakura estaba demasiado callada para ser normal. Una actitud única de esta muchacha, según el veinteañero jefe, era su capacidad de hablar hasta por los codos.

- Sakura...- Llamó Sasuke.

- ¿Si, Uchiha-sama?- Levantó la vista al chico de ojos negros. Sasuke enseguida notó que algo andaba mal, ella no lo llamaba Uchiha-sama a menos de que el se lo ordenara.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Consultó Sasuke.

- ¿A mí?- Sakura le sonrió falsa- Nada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Sakura, algo te pasa ¿me ves cara de estúpido o qué?

- Bueno... cara de estúpido... si tienes un poquito, pero creo que mis problemas no son de mucha importancia...

- Cómo quieras- Sasuke volvió a su trabajo. Sakura lo miró ensimismada.

- Sasuke.- Llamó la chica.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

- Dicen que nunca hay que mezclar problemas personales con el trabajo... Pero ¿qué sucede cuando mis problemas personales están ligados enteramente a mi trabajo?

Sakura lo miró y Sasuke la miró. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? A Sakura le encantaban los ojos azabaches de ese hombre, no podía negar que el era un hombre guapísimo, en exceso; no fijarse en el era como pedirle a un alcohólico que sea catador de vinos, algo ilógico, algo que sólo podría lograr alguien sin hormonas, aun así... ¿Cuándo la atracción física se convierte en amor?

Sasuke vivía algo similar, Sakura era una chica exótica, una chica que no veía en cualquier lado... Sasuke comenzaba a pensar que, una vez que Sakura fue hecha, rompieron el molde. Era linda, inteligente, esforzada, fuerte, aunque tal ves un poco terca, pero se le perdonaba.

- Sakura...- Sasuke acercó su mano a la de Sakura para tomarla, pero el momento fue arruinado por una puerta abrirse de golpe.

- ¡¿Cómo están mis amigos favoritos?¡- Naruto llegó a la oficina como si fuera su propia oficina. El rubio no se dio ni por aludido de que había interrumpido un momento bastante importante.

- Naruto-kun, hace días que no te veía- Sakura se volteó y le sonrió ampliamente al rubio.

- Cada día más bella Sakura-chan- Naruto le sonrió a la muchacha amistosamente.

- Tu tienes una fijación con las secretarias ¿verdad?- Dijo Sasuke que volvía a su computador.

- ¿Celoso?- Preguntó Naruto pícaro.

- ¿De ti? Jamás.- Sonrió altanero Sasuke.

Guardaron silencio un momento.

- Naruto... ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?- Consultó la pelirrosa al rubio en un momento. Sasuke miró extrañado. Naruto también.

- Claro- Afirmó el Uzumaki.

- A solas- Sakura alzó la voz y miró a Sasuke.

- Es mi oficina, si se te da hablar con el dobe, ustedes van a salir.- Dijo el peliazulado con indiferencia.

Sakura le sacó la lengua y tomó a Naruto de la manga, salieron de la oficina y bajaron por el ascensor. Salieron al pequeño jardín de la empresa (_¿Tiene jardín interior? Mira tú, las cosas de las que me pierdo) _Sakura se sentó en una banca, Naruto la imitó.

- Y dime Sakura-chan ¿Qué sucede?- Naruto la miró invitándola a hablar.

- Es un tema... a ver... este, mira... tengo una amiga... y esa amiga es... no, mejor, ponte en el caso hipotético de que... demonios...- Sakura maldijo su poca habilidad para crear una oración coherente.- Mi amiga tiene un trabajo, bastante bueno, no se queja... bueno, tal ves un poco de su jefe, pero eso no es el punto... ¡espera! Ese es el punto, su jefe...

- ¿Me quieres hablar de Sasuke?- Preguntó Naruto tratando de desenredar la maraña de información que Sakura le daba.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Sasuke tenía novia?- Lanzó Sakura de golpe.

- ¿Karin volvió?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Si... La chica esa volvió.- Dijo Sakura con gesto de enojo.

- ¿Celosa?- Preguntó Naruto, más como broma que cómo una pregunta para la cual se necesita respuesta.

- No lo sé.- Respondió Sakura agachando la cabeza.- Y es que mi problema es que... no sé lo que siento por Sasuke.

Está bien, eso era una confesión por parte de Sakura. Naruto la miró sorprendido, no es que no se lo esperara, pero era algo bastante complicado a su modo de ver, sobre todo si Karin había llegado para rondar a Sasuke.

- Al principio... al principio sólo era una atracción física, lo sé. No se ven chicos tan guapos todos los días...- Sakura se sonrojó- Pero, ahora, si lo veo de otro punto de vista... me molesta el hecho de que Sasuke tenga novia... Me... da tristeza... no se como describirlo... es algo extraño- La pelirrosa miró a Naruto. Si quería hablar con él, era para saber más del noviazgo de Karin y Sasuke, pero las cosas ya iban tomando otro rumbo... por lo que Sakura estaba volviendo a enfocarse en su punto.

- Sobre cosas de corazón Sakura no te puedo ayudar... creo que yo soy un analfabeto amoroso.-Naruto se volvió a Sakura, descifrando su mirada...- Sasuke conoció a Karin el último año de secundaria. Una chica de buena posición social y bastante hueca. Nunca fue cien por ciento de nuestro agrado, tenía una especie de obsesión por Sasuke. Aun así, Sasuke aceptó una cita con ella. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder... Siguieron saliendo, aunque Sasuke lo veía más como una obligación ¿Sabes que Karin es la heredera de la cadena hotelera más grande del mundo? Por lo tanto, acercarse a ella era una buena estrategia para la corporación. Aun así, una vez que el padre de Sasuke falleció... las cosas tomaron un rumbo muy distinto... en el testamento se dejó claramente estipulado que Sasuke, para ser completamente amo y señor de la empresa, debía casarse con Karin.

Naruto hizo una pausa para ver a Sakura, quien lo miraba fijamente con gesto de entender la situación.

- Ya veo... entonces no hay posibilidad de anular el compromiso ni nada...- Sakura había atisbado una esperanza de que Sasuke se daría cuenta de que Karin era una mala persona y que decidiría cambiar de planes, pero considerando que esto ya no era una cosa de sentimientos, sino más bien de trabajo, supo enseguida que no había vuelta que darle, eso la deprimió más aun.- ¿Sasuke no es acaso, ahora, amo y señor de la empresa?

- Está a la cabeza y tiene más poder que su hermano, pero no significa que su hermano haya dejado de tener acceso a muchos beneficios de la empresa.

Sakura miró al cielo azul y cerró los ojos, esta era su suerte. Conocía aun chico de lo más guapo, se convertía en su jefe, comenzaba a sentir cosas por él, pero el tenía 'Novia'. Si, su suerte era genial.

Sakura nunca había tenido novio, y no es que necesitara uno. En la escuela recordaba que nunca le había ido bien con los chicos, pues en un afán de entrar a estudiar medicina y rendir una excelente prueba de admisión, pasó a ser un ratón de biblioteca, por lo que si un chico guapo se le acercaba era sólo para sacar una buena calificación o sólo por alguna apuesta insulsa. Le habían gustado chicos en la escuela, pero siempre se cumplía lo mismo: El chico tenía novia (como es el caso de ahorita), le gustaba su amiga, le gustaba A su amiga, sólo la veía como una amiga, la ignoraba, tenía otra opción sexual, aparece en televisión y/o es una figura pública demasiado inalcanzable, etc. Realmente sus historias amorosas tenían sus desventuras.

No sabía si su jefe sentía algo por Karin, pero si sabía que ella (Sakura) si sentía algo más que una simple atracción por Sasuke, y allí radicaba el problema; la secretaria enamorada de su jefe, eso se oía en novelas (_y fanfictions_), ¿cómo luchar en contra de eso? Excelente pregunta.

- Sakura-chan- Llamó el rubio. La chica quitó sus orbes verdes en dirección al cielo para posarlos en el Uzumaki.

- Sabes, de todos lo chicos que me han gustado a lo largo de mis diecinueve años, creo que el más raro fue el chico gay de tercero... curioso ¿no?- Sakura sonrió con melancolía- No sé lo que siento por Sasuke-kun, pero por el camino que voy... no me gusta nada.

Naruto tomó la cabeza de Sakura y la posó en su hombro, acarició su cabello rosa.

- Cuando te sientas segura de lo que sientes... díselo al teme- Sonrió- Quién sabe, al fin y al cabo el tampoco es de fierro.

Sakura sonrió, sabía que Naruto lo hacía para subirle el ánimo, aun así, no se sintió mejor.

&

Sasuke se dio cuenta que su reloj eran las doce menos cinco, debía ir a dejar a Sakura a la universidad. Hablando de Sakura, no la había visto desde que había ido a hablar con Naruto. Se levantó de su asiento para preguntar dónde se encontraban, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio sonriente y despreocupado.

- ¿Y Sakura?- Preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

- ¡Ah, cierto!- Naruto levantó el pulgar a Sasuke- Me ha pedido que yo la lleve a la universidad así que eso hice.

Naruto le sonrió y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

- ¿Por qué no me avisó?- Preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

- Yo qué se- Naruto se encogió de hombros.

El silenció si hizo presente mientras Sasuke tomaba posición en su silla.

- ¿Así que tú y ella son buenos amigos?- Preguntó el peliazulado, quien ahora leía una carpeta.

- Si, de los mejores- Molestó el rubio con una sonrisa.- Supe que volvió Karin.

- Si, creí que le gustaba a Alemania, quiero decir, es Karin... Si es Europa y es de lujo, eso es para Karin.- Dijo Sasuke tirando la carpeta al escritorio y hundiéndose en su silla.

- Sabías que pasaría ¿no es así?- Naruto puso rostro serio mientras jugaba con un lápiz de plástico que tenía el nombre de la empresa.- Tarde temprano ella llegaría para llevarte al altar... quieras a o no.

- Tu tienes tu libertad, así que no fastidies- Bufó el joven de ojos negros.

- Sabes que Hinata volverá pronto- Cambió el tema el muchacho de ojos celestes.

- Si, recibí tu mensaje y Hyuga mayor me lo dijo- Sasuke miró distraído algún punto interesante del escritorio.

- ¿Qué pasará con Sakura? ¿No pensarás echarla a la calle así como así?- Consultó Naruto.

- No, no creo que sea bueno, pero ¿qué posición le daré?- Sasuke miró a Naruto- Sea como sea, en su situación ahora no creo que sea bueno dejarla a su suerte, me preocupa que cometa una locura...

- ¡Te preocupa! ¿Sasuke Uchiha se preocupa por alguien que no es él?- Naruto saltó de su silla entre sorprendido y emocionado, Sasuke frunció en entrecejo en clara señal de querer matar con la mirada al muchacho Uzumaki.- ¡Por kami! Anoten esta fecha en el calendario.

- Ya estuvo ¿no crees?- Zanjó Sasuke de mala gana.- Si me preocupo es porque...

- Porque...- Repitió Naruto invitándolo a terminar la oración.

- No lo sé- Dijo simplemente Sasuke, como quien dice la hora. Naruto casi cae de su silla, a la cual había vuelto momentos atrás. En serio ¿desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha hacía algo por lo cual no recibía beneficio?

- No me digas que no sabes.- Dijo Naruto

- Pero si no sé... ¿Acaso no te alcanzan las neuronas para comprender eso?- Preguntó Sasuke desganado.

- No, ahora dime.

- Muérete, no te tengo por qué contar mis cosas.

- Te las terminaré sonsacando.

- Inténtalo.

- De acuerdo- Naruto sonrió con malicia, acercó a Sasuke y comenzó a picarlo con el lápiz con el que había estado jugando anteriormente- Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime...

La puerta de la oficina de Sasuke se abrió con violencia. Dejando entrar a un joven parecido a Sasuke, pero con cabello largo y unas largas líneas bajo los ojos.

- Itachi- Sasuke se levantó con brusquedad del asiento y Naruto tiró el lápiz y su actitud infantil, para dar paso a una expresión seria.

- Hermanito y su amigo el retrasado... Sin ofender- Sonrió burlón Itachi. Naruto frunció el ceño y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Los dejo solos.- Naruto pasó por el lado de Itachi, dándole un empujón con el hombro.

Momentos de silencio se vivieron en la oficina de Sasuke, Itachi se sentó tranquilo en la silla frente al escritorio de Sasuke (_¡Wow! ¡Esas sillas son solicitadas!_), Sasuke no se sentó, miró a su hermano con desprecio.

- Hablé con el contador... y a que no adivinas- Dijo Sasuke a Itachi.

- No, no adivino.- Itachi parecía tranquilo.

- Parece que alguien está sacando dinero de la empresa sin mi consentimiento.

- No me digas- Bromeó Itachi.

- No juegues conmigo Itachi, el único, además de mi, que tiene acceso al dinero de la empresa adivina quién es...Tú.

- Me atrapaste, eres un gran detective ¿por qué no te dedicas a eso?

- No me cargues ¿Qué haces con ese dinero?

- Ese es mi problema- Retó el Uchiha mayor.

- No puedes usar dinero de la empresa, llamaré a la policía para que investigue esto ¿sabes? No dejaré que te salgas con la tu...- Sasuke fue interrumpido, Itachi se había levantado de su asiento y había tomado a Sasuke de la camisa.

- Mira hermanito, voy a ser bien directo contigo- Amenazó Itachi- Si me llego a enterar de que la policía sabe de algo... lo que sea, hasta el más mínimo detalle...- Itachi hizo una pausa- Haré daño, y tu sabes mejor que nadie que no tengo problema en hacerle algo a alguien, lo que sea.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y empujó con fuerza a su hermano para que lo soltara, Itachi esquivó el empujón y soltó de golpe a su hermano.

- Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme todo lo que me mandes Itachi- Desafió Sasuke.

- Ya lo veremos Sasuke, ya lo veremos- Itachi se volteó- Si he venido aquí era para hacer un trato contigo, pero considerando tu reacción, no creo que aceptes... aunque hacer negocios conmigo te puedo asegurar que traería muchos más ingresos a la empresa... pero claro, tu siempre fuiste el chico correcto.- Itachi Salió de la oficina dando un portazo, Sasuke se arregló la camisa y la corbata.

Esto no era bueno, Itachi era conocido por pensar bien las cosas, eso quería decir que cada cosa que el hacía tenía su porque... entonces ¿cuando dijo que haría daño a qué se refería?... Aun así Sasuke no se vería acobardado por su hermano, estaba decidido, pondría fin a todo esto. Tomó su teléfono.

- Aló ¿Policía?

&

Tenten se había mostrado hostigosa toda la jornada, preguntándole si se encontraba bien y todo eso. Le agradecía la preocupación, pero le hostigaba el exceso. En todo caso, Tenten era un apoyo.

- Siento todo lo de ayer Tenten, lamento...

- ¡No te preocupes Sakura! En serio, no hay problema- Decía Tenten con una sonrisa despreocupada.

- Creo... creo que necesito hablar con ella ¿No crees?- Preguntó Sakura a Tenten.

Ambas estaban en recreo, su próxima clase era en veinte minutos, así que simplemente estaban comiendo unas galletas.

- ¿Con quién?- Preguntó Tenten sin entender a quién se refería su amiga, la pelirrosa la miró y la morena comprendió- Con tu mamá...yo supongo que si...ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas que aclarar.

Sakura se metió a la boca su última galleta. Ella y su madre debían conversar... Sakura se sentía mal por haberle gritado, pero no se arrepentía, al fin y al cabo era su madre. Tal vez, cuando se calmaran más los ánimos ella iría a hablar con su madre, pero ahora necesitaba mantenerse lo más lejos de los problemas posible.

- Tienes razón.-Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer... después de que me fui?

- Después...- Sakura rememoró sus momentos de locura, la aparición de Sasuke, el abrazó de Sasuke, cuando Sasuke la acompañó a casa, el torso desnudo de Sasuke... ¿Por qué últimamente todo lo que estaba en su cabeza era Sasuke?- Nada, llegó Sasuke-kun... y me llevó a casa.

Tenten le sonrió.

- Para ser un amargado, se nota que le agarraste cariño ¿No?- La morena le sonrió pícaramente. Sakura se sonrojo susurrando un "puede ser".

&

- Sasuke-kun, me voy a casa sola, tengo que pasar a las compras en el camino- Dijo Sakura a su jefe ya terminada su jornada laboral.

- ¿Segura que vas sola?- Preguntó Sasuke.

- Emm... si- A Sakura le comenzaba a hartar eso de estar confundida. Le fastidiaba.

- No te preocupes, te llevo, al fin y al cabo si tienes que hacer compras no podrás con las bolsas, si ya vas como con todas las carpetas de la empresa- Susurró Sasuke. Le pasó las llaves del auto a Sakura.

- Sube tu al auto, en seguida voy- Dijo Sasuke, Sakura al recibir las llaves rozó las manos del muchacho, lo que causó una especie de descarga eléctrica.

- Maldición- Susurró Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el ojinegro.

- Nada- Sakura se sonrojo y salió de la oficina en dirección al lujosísimo auto de Sasuke.

Sasuke vio a Sakura salir. Si había algo que le hartaba era no saber las cosas, y esto era algo que no sabía, esas sensaciones que le provocaba el contacto con la piel de Sakura, no importaba si era pequeño, pero esas descargas eléctricas eran claras señales de que algo no andaba bien con él. Había visto a muchas chicas, siendo Karin la única a la que había 'dejado' entrar de algún modo a su vida. Pero con Karin no le pasaba nada, más bien era todo lo contrario, mientras más lejos de Karin para el mejor. Entonces ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

Sasuke terminó de apagar el computador y salió de su oficina, bajó por el ascensor y se fue al estacionamiento, Sakura ya estaba dentro del auto. El subió y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿A dónde vamos a comprar?- Preguntó Sasuke.

- A un minimarket solamente, son cosas para la cena, me toca prepararla a mí- Dijo Sakura sin mirarlo.

- Ya.

Siguieron viaje a un minimarket, Sakura compró algunos vegetales y algunos condimentos. Pagó y subió al auto.

- Sasuke- Preguntó la ojiverde una vez dentro del automóvil.

- ¿Hmp?- _"¡Malditos monosílabos!"_Se dijo para sí Sasuke al escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke.

- ¿Karin... y tú... cuándo se casan?- Preguntó Sakura de lo más dudosa, algo que le pareció raro a Sasuke, pues para él, Sakura era la persona más segura que el conocía, obviamente después de él.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa eso?- Preguntó Sasuke a Sasuke, entrando en duda.

- Pues...- Sakura apretó los labios. Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, se encontró con sus ojos azabaches. Se miraban fijamente, Sakura experimentaba una especie de descargas de electricidad a los largo de todo su cuerpo, Sasuke parecía haber caído en cuenta de que su secretaria era más hermosa de lo que él se había dedicado a mirar. Sakura tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y los labios entreabiertos, la muchacha estaba sonrojada, Sasuke la hipnotizaba y se sentía ridícula ante aquella confesión mental. Para Sasuke, despegar la mirada de los ojos de Sakura era complicado, sus ojos eran bellos, brillantes, un exacto reflejo de quien era Sakura. Paseo su mirada por la cara de la muchacha, que le pareció lo más angelical e inocente del mundo, se sintió débil... El gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba comenzando a rendirse ante los encantos de Sakura, y eso no era bueno. Sakura apretó las manos mientras Sasuke se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de los labios de Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, Sasuke hace microsegundos había juntados sus labios con los de ella y la besaba. Fue un beso suave al principio, lento. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Lo que comenzó siendo un beso sin segundas intenciones poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado. Sakura abrió los labios para permitirle a Sasuke una unión más profunda, Sasuke no se negó a nada.

Un sonido de celular arruinó la magia del momento (_En realidad fue una escritora celosa_).

-Aló- Sasuke contestó su celular de mala gana. Sakura cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y bajó la vista sonrojada a más no poder.-¿Karin?- A Sakura se le revolvió el estómago cuando escuchó ese nombre de los labios de Sasuke.-No, mañana no puedo almorzar contigo...No...Si... Ya... Déjame en paz- Sasuke cortó el teléfono e hizo partir el auto. Nadie dijo nada camino al departamento de Sakura. Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en lo incorrecto que era el besar a un hombre comprometido y que además era su jefe. Sasuke tampoco se sentía muy seguro de la situación, no se arrepentía, es más, sintió ganas de tirar su celular lejos por interrumpir el momento, pero... ¿Era correcto todo esto?

Sakura bajó del auto sin despedirse, por vergüenza, tal ves... el lo había hecho sin querer o algo, pero lo ocurrido no tenía lógica. Llegó a su departamento y encontró la puerta abierta. Tiró las bolsas a un lado y entró lentamente. La imagen que encontró dentro no le gusto para nada.

&

El teléfono volvió a sonar, Sasuke miró el número, pero no lo reconoció.

- Diga- Contestó seco.

- Me decepcionas Sasuke- Dijo una voz grave del otro lado de la línea, Sasuke supo enseguida quien era.

- Itachi, tu de nuevo- Sasuke detuvo el auto en una esquina para concentrarse de lleno en la conversación.

- ¿Te dije o no te dije que no hablaras con la policía?

- Trata de hacerme algo y te mato.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo Sasuke, o bueno, no yo, pero te puedo asegurar que después de esto te va a quedar claro que conmigo no se juega.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Dónde está tu linda secretaria pelirrosa- Se escuchó del otro lado la risa de Itachi, Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Y tu cómo sabes de Sakura?

- ¿Tu crees que yo dejo todo al azar? Por favor Sasuke, eres mi hermano, deberás saber que yo tenía un plan b... ¿cuan lejos de la empresa crees que he estado este tiempo? Tengo informantes... no soy estúpido...- Itachi hizo una pausa.- Ahora dime ¿Dónde está tu secretaria pelirrosa?

La comunicación se cortó. Sasuke hizo procesar a velocidad luz su mente e hizo partir el auto a gran velocidad. Itachi insinuaba que algo le estaba pasando a Sakura ahora, eso era seguro. Sabía que Itachi no era de fiar, pero nunca pensó que las agarraría con gente tan ajena al tema.

&

- ¡Suéltala!- Gritó Sakura a uno de los cinco tipos que estaban dentro de su casa, uno sujetaba a Ino, quien tenía una mordaza en la boca.

- Es a ella a la que quiere- Señaló uno de los hombres viendo a la pelirrosa.

Tres de los hombres fueron a Sakura y la sujetaron, la muchacha no alcanzó ni a gritar, le había puesto cinta adhesiva en la boca. Uno de los hombres sacó una pistola. Ino cayó junto a Sakura, después de que el hombre que la sujetaba la soltara.

- Lamentamos esto señoritas, pero son ordenes de superiores- Dijo el tipo que llevaba la pistola. Preparó el arma y la apuntó primero a Ino, quien tenía los ojos llorosos y emitía chillidos, amarrada de pies y manos.- No podemos tener testigos.

&

Sasuke colgó el teléfono, había llamado a la policía y ahora subía raudo las escaleras hasta el departamento de Sakura, al final, el ascensor se había tardador demasiado.

&

Sakura emitió un gritillo debajo de la cinta al ver como después del primer disparo Ino caía al suelo inconciente. El hombre apuntó ahora el arma para Sakura y ella ya sabía que para ella vendría lo peor. Antes de que el hombre apretara el gatillo un Sasuke lo golpeo en la cabeza, quitándole el arma, los otros cuatro tipos se tiraron en contra de Sasuke, Sakura trataba de gritar, pero con la cinta era complicado. Uno de los tipos volvió a recuperar el arma y sonó otro disparo. Para Sakura ahora todo era negro. No escuchó más voces, no sintió más nada, sólo dolor punzante en el estómago.

**Continuara...(supongo)**

* * *

**_Notas koriih!:_**

Les gusto?? ya dije, el romance no es lo mio y la tensión tampoco u.u

Ojala les haya gustado! ahorita que me voy de gira de estudios (sii! mucho estudio! xD)necesito la buena vibra xDD!

¿saben? lo pienso y no me creo que el proximo año sea mi ultimo año de escuela!! TT-TT

Ya, ahora si con las cosas que importan!

En primer lugar quiero hacer un pokito interactivo este fic .¿les parece?

Aki va la pregunta ¿Qué quieren que le pase a Karin al final del fic?

vamos! animense a participar xD!

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! son 215!! Santas hadas de las escritura!!:**

**Usagi**

**Trinity17**

**Marinilla14**

**Koko7180**

**lailuchyz**

**kirara**

**Volovan**

**Tsuki-Airen**

**sAkUrItAkuukiiss**

**Giuli-Uchiha93**

**SasuSaku95**

**07Sakurita-Chan.**

**InuxKag-titia88**

**Setsuna17**

**Namine1993**

**Karoru01**

**Sugeisy**

**LizHaruno**

**Sakura Darkness**

**xXqueen-HinataXx**

**SakuritaHaruno14**

**Belitaperez**

**RAYMAR**

**NaruSaku's Fan**

**Paosan**

**Miki**

Muchas thanks! for los reviews (se ingles!)espero q este capi sea de su agrado! **DEJEN REVIEWS!** y cuidanse! **(sin reviews no hay actualizacion despues de mi gira xD)**


	11. La luz al final del Túnel

**WoLaS!**

**¿Hay alguien allí... además de la gente que quiere matarme por no actualizar luego? **

**Primero mi disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, ya saben como es la recta final del año escolar... no te da tiempo ni para respirar, regrese de la gira de estudio y estuve estancada todas estas semanas en trabajos, pruebas coeficientes dos, física, actividades, física, carpetas, física, etc... Se que más de alguna persona lo ha vivido, esto de estar al filo de repetir año es un poco complicado... y puedo asegurar que algunos profes no quieren tenerme un año de mas en el colegio xD.**

**Ya, pero sin mas demora y bien a lo nuestro termino diciendo que PERDON! nuevamente por la demora, espero que les guste este capitulo y espero que dejen reviews... ya no es obligacion e desilucionado a los lectores u.u**

**D: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos... y aunque he tratado de robarlos en contadas ocaciones mis elavorados planes de 23 pasos nunca funcionan u.u**

**A lo nuestro

* * *

  
**

**10**

**La luz al final del túnel (Esto de los títulos es una...)  
**

_**Sakura's POV**_

La presión que sentía en el estómago estaba molestándome de sobre manera, pero no me sentía con las facultades para gritar o alegar, me molestaba aun más. Hacía sólo unos momentos que el color negro que veían mis ojos se iba aclarando a ratos, como si del otro lado de mis párpados alguien me alumbrara con una linterna. Yo sabía que mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero no podía abrirlos, así de simple. Escuchaba murmullos, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir ninguna voz, era frustrante.

- ¿Cómo la ve?- al fin una voz conocida y entendible, una voz que conocía muy bien, me sentí más tranquila, si Sasuke estaba allí no habría problema... ¿Problema? Hablando de problemas... ¡Demonios! ¿¡Ino!?

- Esta bien, debemos dejarla descansar un poco, pero esta bien- Otra voz desconocida sonó tranquila afuera.

Escuché a Sasuke murmurarle algo al dueño de la voz, pero volví a no escuchar nada más. Sólo silencio.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar, tenía recuerdos nítidos de unos hombres de mala pinta metidos en mi departamento, recuerdos nítidos de Ino en el suelo e imágenes vívidas del miedo que sentí al ver a uno de esos hombres apuntarme con el arma de fuego. Un recuerdo de Sasuke y dolor.

Si todo aquello había pasado de verdad entonces ¿Dónde estaba yo ahora? ¿Dónde estaba Ino? ¿Qué le había pasado a Ino? ¿Qué me había pasado a mí? ¡Demonios! Quería abrir los ojos.

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano logré abrir los ojos, pero enseguida quise cerrarlos, la luz proveniente de una ventana llegó a mis ojos encandilándome, aun así no los cerré, temía que si los cerraba no los pudiera abrir otra vez.

- I...no- Alcancé a articular, el respirar me molestaba. La presión en el estómago aumento al hablar.

- ¿Sakura?- La voz de Sasuke otra vez, vi su silueta acercarse a mí.- ¿Sakura? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Quería contestarle, pero me concentré en una punzada de dolor que me recorrió desde el estómago a los pies.

- ¿Dónde... est... estoy?- Articulé haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- En el hospital- Respondió Sasuke con su ya habitual tono insensible, aun así, pude distinguir algo de ¿preocupación? No, Sasuke no era así.

- ¿Ino?- Murmuré, me comenzaba a sentir menos enclenque, mi vista se aclaraba.

- ¿Qué?- Consultó mi jefe. Poco a poco fui viendo su cara. El rostro más hermoso que he visto nunca, pero no podía dejar que mis hormonas me distrajeran ahora... Ino era lo importante en estos momentos.

- Ino ¿Dónde está ella?- Ahora si, ya no me sentía cansada, la molestia de mi estómago seguía allí, pero no era suficiente en contra de mi preocupación.

Pude ver que Sasuke-kun se mordía el labio inferior y fruncía levemente el ceño, y eso, por lo que yo conocía, no era buena señal. Mi preocupación incrementó y me obligó a usar energía que aun no recuperaba para sentarme en la cama. Mala idea, la presión en mi abdomen pasó a ser un dolor desgarrador que me obligó a dar un gemido adolorido y hacer que me desplomara en la camilla del hospital. Hasta ese momento no había sido consiente de aquello que me rodeaba, la habitación blanca y casi vacía, la camilla y sus sábanas con olor a limpio, la ventana y sus cortinas corridas para dejar entrar la luz del sol.

- ¿Puedes tratar de no moverte así?- Preguntó Sasuke aun con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué me pasa?- Cuestioné mientras esperaba que el dolor disminuyera.

- La bala llegó a tu estómago- Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, no lo entendí.

- Quieres decir que... ¿Lo que pasó en el departamento fue de verdad?- Cuando me escuché preguntar aquello me sentí estúpida, pero estaba tan perdida en todo esto que mi lado racional encontró factible la pregunta.

- ¿Tu que crees?- Sasuke me miró con una ceja alzada y con rostro escéptico.

Fruncí el ceño. No iba a pelear con el, no ahora.

- ¿Dónde está Ino?- Pregunté nuevamente.

- Sakura...- Sasuke me miró indiferente, pero nuevamente su voz develo ¿Aflicción?

- ¿Qué le pasó?- Entré en pánico.

- Debes descansar- Me ordenó.

- No, quiero saber primero de Ino ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

- Ella...- Sasuke caviló.

- Maldición, Sasuke-kun dime de una vez qué mierda pasa- Comencé a híper ventilar de puro nervio, lo que causó que mi 'herida de bala' doliera otra vez.

- Tu amiga... Digamos que corrió peor suerte que tu y yo- Dijo finalmente. Me percaté de que llevaba el brazo vendado y tenía un feo moretón en la barbilla.

Sentí nauseas, el me estaba queriendo decir que... ella estaba mucho peor, quería verla, quería saber que aun... respiraba.

- Pero ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Puedo verla?- Estaba en colapso, algo en la mirada de Sasuke seguía diciéndome que no todo estaba genial.

- Sakura, creo que debes descansar- Me dijo. Ahora si, algo iba muy mal.

- Sasuke-kun, por favor se sincero... Ino ¿Ella esta bien?- Sentí que la voz me temblaba.

- Sólo puedo decirte Sakura que... Ella esta descansando- Fue lo único que se limitó a decirme.

Santo cielo, no podía ser... me estaba diciendo... no, Dios mío, no.

Sentí que se me humedecían los ojos, dando paso a lágrimas que no se detendrían en un buen tiempo.

- ¿Por qué ella?- Susurré, preguntándomelo más a mi que a Sasuke.

- Fue mi culpa.- Sasuke se sentó en una silla junto a mi cama.

No dije nada, tenía que silenciar mis sollozos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, aun no conocía la historia completa, pero lo haría tarde o temprano. Aun así, lo que me importaba en estos momentos era ¿Qué era? ¿Tenía algo por lo que luchar?

Ino, uno de los grandes apoyos en estos tiempos, se había ido. Mamá moriría. Y era lo que me quedaba, yo y sólo yo. Quizá Tenten, pero no confiaba en que, comprobando mi extraña habilidad para llenar de tragedias al que me rodea, sobreviviera demasiado si seguía junto a mí. No me sentía capaz de hacer nada más. Miré a mi lado, me encontré con la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí. Ni por Sasuke debía interesarme, el se casaría, volvería su nueva secretaria y yo volvería a la nada. De qué servía todo aquello, para qué tanto dolor. Yo debería haber sido Ino.

- Estoy sola- Susurré inconscientemente.

- ¿Y yo estoy pintado?- Sasuke seguía mirándome.

- No lo creo, no hay pinturas tan bellas- Dije sonriéndole triste aun llorando ¿y qué mas me daba si le decía o no aquello? ¿Qué podía pasarme? perdí todo, que más me daba ahora lo que me pasara.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, hasta que una sonrisa arrogante se le dibujó en el rostro.

- Por primera vez, concuerdo contigo- Algo me decía que eso quería causar risa en mí, pero no lo logró. Aun así agradecí interiormente el inútil intento de Sasuke por hacerme feliz, se que eso no es lo suyo, por lo que significaba mucho.

- ¿Aquí esta permitida la eutanasia?- Pregunté después de un rato.

Sasuke me miró frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya, esta bien- Le calmé- Era sólo una pregunta.

Suspiré, volví a sentir el dolor en el estómago y me susurré a misma las tablas de multiplicar para olvidarme del dolor, no sólo físico.

_**Fin Sakura's POV**_

Sasuke miraba a Sakura mover la boca murmurando algo, quién sabe qué. Sasuke no dejó de mirarla hasta que la pelirrosa se durmió. En ese momento el se levantó y fue a la ventana, le apetecía pensar un momento. Todo había pasado muy rápido, no era de noche aun, pero se sentía cansado como si lo fuera. Después de la visita a la sala de emergencias la noche anterior y de todo el movimiento causado por esos asesinos a sueldo que había enviado Itachi, Sasuke no se había despegado de Sakura en ningún momento (A excepción, claro, en la operación para la extracción de la bala). Él no lo admitiría, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que algo le pasara a la muchacha de ojos jade, a la chica a la que le había cambiado la vida.

Itachi se había pasado, pero el no caería tan bajo, ahora sólo se preocuparía de mantener a salvo a las personas que le importaban, seguiría adelante con la denuncia, pero no sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sakura, Naruto y a la gente que apreciaba... Parece fácil, pero ya con Naruto tenía que tener como diez Sasukes para poder seguirle los pasos.

Su celular sonó, contestó con desinterés ¿Qué le podía pasar ahora? ¿Itachi le pagaría a un médico para que lo drogara con pastillas?

- _¡Sasuke-chan!_- La voz de Karin casi le rompe el tímpano.

- Karin ¿Qué demonios quieres?- Sasuke bajó la voz.

- _¿Dónde estas?_- La pelirroja prácticamente gritaba del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- Sasuke cerró los ojos con hastío.

- _¡Me dijeron que estabas en el hospital!_- Chilló la chica de anteojos.

Sasuke suspiró, no podía estar tranquilo mucho tiempo, eso se notaba.

"_En mi vida pasada debí de haber sido muy malo como que en esta vida mi vida sea una porquería" _Sasuke se dijo para sí.

- Si Karin, estoy en el hospital- Afirmó Sasuke, separando su oreja del aparato.

- _¡¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!!_- Gritó Karin.

- Estoy bien, yo estoy en un control de rutina simplemente- Mintió el Uchiha menor. Contarle lo que había pasado la traería al recinto y no quería tenerla cerca de Sakura. Si Itachi era un problema para ella, Sasuke podía asegurar que Karin era peor (Una mujer celosa es cosa seria).

- _¿Estas con alguien?_- Inquirió la chica de cabellos rojos.

- No- Zanjó Sasuke- Karin, te llamo después, no estoy para ti ahora.

- _Pero Sasuke-chan quería ver si hoy día almorzabas..._- No se escuchó anda más, pues Sasuke cortó la llamada, se frotó la sien y se sentó junto a la cama de la Haruno.

Escuchó tocar la puerta, Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y esperó a que la puerta se abriera, preparándose para atacar en cualquier caso sospechoso. Pero nada peligroso entró, en cambio, apareció un joven de cabello rubio desordenado y ojos celestes junto con una muchacha de ojos color perla y cabello corto azulado, quien iba con muletas.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Hinata?- Sasuke se levantó de la silla y miró con el ceño fruncido a ambos visitantes.

- Hola Uchiha-sama- Hinata hizo un pequeña reverencia sosteniéndose con las muletas.

- Hola teme- Naruto sonrió al peliazulado.

- ¿Cómo es que están ustedes _dos_ aquí?- Inquirió Sasuke. Se lo esperaba de Naruto, era su amigo y el de Sakura también, pero ¿Hinata?

- Bueno, verás, Hinata-chan quería conocer a la chica que la había estado reemplazando... aunque tal vez esta no es la mejor manera- Naruto le sonrió a Hinata y luego a Sasuke, Hinata miró compungida a Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo... cómo está... ella?- Hinata se acercó a la cama de Sakura y la miró.

- Según lo que dijo el doctor ella esta fuera de peligro, sólo necesita descansar... Pero...- Sasuke se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Naruto miró a Sasuke, quien había fruncido el ceño.

- La amiga de Sakura, la muchacha con la que compartía el departamento... falleció- El Uchiha menor respiró hondo.

- Pobre...- Susurró Hinata, mirando a Sakura como si fuera la persona más frágil del mundo.

Naruto sonrió triste.

- Para ella las cosas nunca serán fáciles ¿Verdad?- Naruto también se acercó a la muchacha de cabello rosa y le tomó la mano.- Pero ella es fuerte, y podrá con todo esto.

Naruto le sonrió a Sasuke y Hinata, ésta última le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Sasuke miraba absorto a la chica de ojos jade. El rubio miró a su amigo, tal vez cualquier persona no lo notaría, pero el sí, el chico de ojos negros reflejaba en sus ojos preocupación y culpa.

- Hinata-chan tengo que hablar con Sasuke ¿Te molestaría quedarte con Sakura-chan?- Preguntó el rubio a la muchacha de ojos color perla.

- No... No, claro... que no, ninguna molestia- Sonrió Hinata tímida al muchacho de ojos celestes.

El rubio le dio una señal al peliazulado para que saliera de la habitación junto a él, Sasuke le miró extrañado, pero hizo caso. Le dirigió una última mirada a la muchacha en la cama y salió.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- Preguntó Naruto ya afuera de la habitación en el pasillo blanco iluminado del hospital.

- Fue mi culpa- Se culpó el menor de los Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo dices eso?- El muchacho de ojos celestes miró con el ceño fruncido a Sasuke.- Anoche no me contaste todo por teléfono ¿Verdad?

- Verdad, no te dije todo.- Sasuke se apoyó en la muralla frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Sakura.

- Entonces empieza- Naruto se acercó a él y espero que su amigo comenzara. Sasuke abrió la boca para hablar

&

Hinata se había sentado mientras escrutaba con la mirada la habitación de la muchacha herida. Tomó sus multas nuevamente y se levantó complicada, era molesto el yeso, quería quitárselo y caminar con libertad, pero sabía que aun le quedaba un tiempo por soportarlo.

La niña de ojos perla se había sorprendido cuando Naruto había llegado a verla con cara preocupada, si bien, había sido él mismo el que la había invitado a comer, no pudo negar que le preocupó su rostro.

"_- Una amiga está en el hospital-" _Le había dicho Naruto.

Ella obviamente preocupada decidió que mejor que ir a comer con él sería ir a ver a su amiga.

Le pareció curioso que aquella amiga fuera su reemplazo en la empresa.

La pelirrosa era bonita, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la forma en que Sasuke la miraba, ella estaba acostumbrada a que Sasuke mirara en menos a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante, siempre mirando a todos con arrogancia, como si dijera _'Mira gusano, yo soy genial y tu no'_, pero a ésta chica no la miraba así, la miraba distinto, con aprensión, como si quisiera protegerla hasta de ella misma ¿qué había pasado todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de la empresa? ¿Acaso a esto se refería Naruto cuando le dijo que Sasuke al fin estaba entendiendo lo que es vivir sin tratar de competir? ¿Estaba haciendo referencia a que esta muchacha, Sakura, había descongelado el corazón de Sasuke?

Hinata sonrió con ternura, había trabajado lo suficiente con Sasuke como para saber que era lo que le faltaba para llenar ese vacío que era su vida. Amor. Algo por lo que vivir, algo que no represente sólo una competencia para ganar dinero. Algo por lo que competir para ganar algo eterno. Sasuke siempre había luchado por la empresa, dinero para la empresa, reconocimiento para la empresa, auspiciadores para la empresa, todo giraba en torno a la empresa; aunque Sasuke fuera ególatra nunca el mérito era para él, era para la empresa. Se había olvidado de él.

La Hyuga menor sabía que Sasuke estaba comprometido con Karin, la había visto una o dos veces, pero era sólo para preservar el apellido Uchiha, para obtener una alianza beneficiosa para la empresa, nada por deseo propio. Hinata sabía que en el fondo del alma de su jefe había un vacío de tristeza por no poder tener poder propio sobre su futuro. Sasuke sabía que su destino estaba escrito, pero Hinata aseguraba que no sobre piedra.

- Sa...Sasuke-kun – La chica en la cama habló, sus ojos se estaban abriendo.- ¿Dónde estas Sasuke-kun?

Hinata se sobresalto, la muchacha pelirrosa la miraba inquiriendo.

- Emm... él... Uchiha-sama... esta afuera, ya volverá pronto... está con Naruto-kun- Hinata se sostuvo en las multas mientas miraba a la puerta en busca de un Sasuke que no entraría aun.

- ¿Tú quién eres?- Preguntó Sakura, ahora si estaba confundida, se durmió mirando a Sasuke y despertó mirando a esa chica desconocida.

- Este... Hinata Hyuga- Hinata le hizo una reverencia con cuidado de no caerse.- Un placer.

Sakura sonrió, parece que era cierto lo que las chismosas de la empresa le habían dicho, la secretaria a la cual reemplazaba era una persona extremadamente tímida.

- Sakura Haruno, el placer es mío- Sakura le sonrió amodorrada.

- Sakura-san, si quiere... voy por Sasuke... Uchiha-sama- Mencionó la muchacha de cabello corto.

- No, no es necesario... si está hablando con Naruto-kun afuera... supondré que debe ser algo importante- Sakura miró a Hinata- ¿Por qué no te sientas?

- Es que ya he estado... sentada mucho tiempo... Sakura-san, preferiría estar parada- Dijo la muchacha de cabello azulado.

- Ya, pero ¿sabes? No me llames Sakura-_san_, llámame sólo Sakura- Sakura volvió a sonreír- Me hacen sentir vieja las formalidades.

Hinata rió.

- No es tan vieja, quiero decir... yo soy mayor que usted... que tú- Hinata sonrió relajada al fin. Esa muchacha de ojos jade era tan distinta a Sasuke.

- Así que ¿tu pie ya está mejor?- Preguntó Sakura amablemente, Hinata le sonrió.

&

El pasillo estaba en silencio.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke preocupado, Sasuke mantenía la mirada fría como nunca en su vida.

- Itachi se pasó esta vez- Naruto rompió el silencio.

- Me lo dices a mí, no hubiera habido tanto problema con que me hubieran disparado a mí... pero... ella... ella no se lo merece- Sasuke suspiró pesadamente.- La acabo de meter en un problema grande, Itachi sabe que... bueno, que ella...

- Es importante para ti- Terminó el joven de ojos celestes.

Sasuke guardó silencio unos minutos.

- ¿Le dijiste que su amiga había muerto?- Preguntó Naruto.

- La quería ver, no tenía otra alternativa, a menos que quisieras que ella se fuera a meter a la morgue- Respondió el peliazulado.

- Buen punto- Corroboró el Uzumaki.

Silencio otra vez.

Sasuke pensaba, pensaba sobre como mantener a Sakura a salvo mientras durara todo esto ¿Cómo protegerla si a ella no le gustaba ser protegida? Ella era terca, no le gustaba ser débil, no le gustaba ser la damisela en peligro.

Naruto mantenía sus pensamientos perdidos en su mundo, Sasuke estaba tenso y lo peor es que se esmeraba en decir que todo era su culpa, a Sakura no le habían explicado aun la historia y Sasuke parecía convencido de que la muchacha lo culparía de todo... El Uchiha no se percataba que Sakura jamás sería capaz de culpar a Sasuke por aquello. Eso era algo que Naruto sabía.

- ¿Dobe?- Llamó Sasuke.

- No me llames así- Naruto le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Cuándo volverá Hinata a sus labores?- Sasuke no apreció escucharlo.

- En dos semanas, aunque quiere volver pronto, se le ve ansiosa- Naruto sonrió con ternura.

- Eres un baboso enamorado- Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿Sólo yo?- Preguntó Naruto con picardía.

- Deja de insinuar estupideces- Reclamó Sasuke.

- Sólo trato de hacerte entrar en razón y que te des cuenta de lo que te pasa- Naruto hizo una pausa mientras reía.- ¿Acaso nunca te has preguntado como se escucharía el nombre 'Sakura _Uchiha_'?

Sasuke frunció el ceño de malas pulgas, mientras Naruto se reía.

- Karin- Le recordó Sasuke.

- Bueno, se le mata y listo- Naruto seguía riendo, Sasuke se encaminó a la habitación de Sakura, dejando al rubio solo.

Al entrar se encontró a Sakura despierta conversando amenamente con Hinata. Curioso.

- Despertaste...- Sasuke se acercó a ella.

- Si... este... quiero irme de aquí Sasuke-kun- Le dijo Sakura.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, te quedas aquí- Sasuke miró a Hinata, quien estaba parada junto a Sakura.- ¿Y tú que haces parada?

- Em... etto... Ya me harté... cansé, de estar parada- Hinata miró nerviosa a su jefe.

- Ninguna de las dos sabe seguir las instrucciones médicas ¿verdad?- Sasuke se sentó en la silla que Hinata debería de haber estado ocupando.

Sakura sonrió, al igual que Hinata. Naruto entró minutos después.

Hinata y Naruto se fueron de allí una hora después. Sakura se había metido en su mundo de pensamientos y Sasuke se había sumido en la lectura del periódico del día.

- ¿Sabes dónde puedo quedarme a dormir?- Preguntó a Sasuke aun pensando.

- Ya te dije que de aquí no sales hasta que el médico lo diga...

- No es por eso, pero... no... No creo... no me siento capaz... de... seguir en el... departamento... además dudo que... o sea, no es que sean malas personas... pero dudo que sus padres...conserven aquel... ya sabes- Sakura sintió la pena bordarla nuevamente, en realidad no es que se hubiera ido, pero nuevamente sintió las ganas de llorar... Ino.

- Sakura...- Sasuke la miró.- Voy a llamar al médico, quiero saber cuando saldrás de aquí.

- Ahora hablas mi idioma- Dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y apretó el botoncito que había junto a la cama de Sakura, el que servía para llamar a la enfermera.

No pasó ni un minuto hasta que llegó una enfermera alta, de cabello castaño claro, ojos color chocolate y gafas cuadradas.

- ¿Sucede algo...- Preguntó amable a Sasuke, para luego mirar a la chica en la cama.- con su novia?

- No, sólo quiero hablar con el médico- Dijo Sasuke, ignorando la segunda parte de la pregunta, Sakura sólo se sonrojó.

La pelirrosa había pensado en protestar, pero Sasuke la interrumpió, claro, ella pensó que Sasuke protestaría, pero en cambio ignoró lo dicho por la mujer.

- Voy a ver si está disponible- Dijo la mujer castaña.

- Él está disponible señorita, confío en eso- Dijo Sasuke.

- Si- La mujer salió.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio.

- ¿Por qué... no la corregiste?- Preguntó dudosa Sakura.

- ¿Influye en algo que crea o no que eres mi novia?- Sasuke parecía indiferente a aquello, Sakura sintió mariposas en el estómago. Recordó el beso antes del incidente, sus mejillas se volvieron a encender mientras sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente. Aunque anteriormente un constante pitido le había llamado la atención no había analizado más allá por meterse en otras cosas, pero ahora, aquel pitido se aceleró, Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba conectada a una de estas máquinas que registraba la frecuencia cardiaca (_lo sé, posiblemente soy una ignorante, pero ni idea de cómo se llaman esas máquinas..._).

Sasuke sonrió arrogante al percatarse de lo que la máquina señalaba.

Sakura simplemente quiso que la tragara la tierra.

La enfermera volvió tiempo después con el médico. Quien miró a Sakura y a Sasuke aleatoriamente.

- ¿En qué soy bueno?- Inquirió amable el hombre de mediana edad, ojos negros, cabello negro y canoso.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará ella aquí?- Sasuke se levantó del asiento acercándose al hombre.

- Bueno, considerando la situación...Unas dos semanas- Dijo el médico poniéndose la mano en la barbilla.

Sasuke proceso por un momento la información.

- Está bien, eso era lo que quería saber- Acabó Sasuke.

- Me retiro entonces- El médico salió de la habitación (_El aporte del querido médico u_u_)

El hombre salió de la habitación seguido por la mujer, quien dirigió una mirada a Sasuke antes de desaparecer cerrando la puerta.

- Le gustaste- Dijo Sakura.

- Lo sé, es inevitable para el género femenino no caer ante mí- Dijo entre la arrogancia y el hastío.

"_Dímelo a mí" _Se dijo para sí, Sakura.

- Claro...- Dijo Sarcástica Sakura.- ¿Así que tengo que estar dos semanas aquí?

- Ya escuchaste al doctor, dos semanas- Dijo Sasuke sentándose de nuevo.

- ¿Y tu a qué hora te irás? Supongo que con todo esto debes estar agotado... la hora de visita estará por terminar- Sakura preguntó esto a Sasuke con cuidado. Le agradaba la idea de tenerlo cerca.

- Hmp. - Miró a la muchacha- Esperaré a que me vengan a sacar.

Sakura sonrió, pero volvió a ponerse sería cuando recordó que aun tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

- Quiero... quiero que antes de que te vayas... me expliques cómo es que supiste lo que pasaba en el departamento... cómo es que... llegaste a tiempo... bueno, para mí.

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en el estómago con lo último, mientras imaginaba poner a Sakura en el lugar de su amiga.

- Sakura, quiero primero que sepas que... esto es mi culpa- Dijo Sasuke, Sakura lo miró sin entender.

- Explícate- Dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke le explicó todo, con lujo de detalle, para que Sakura entendiera bien en lo que la había metido, aun así Sasuke sentía que a cada palabra Sakura debía de comenzar a odiarlo. Eso le produjo un sabor amargo en la boca.

Una vez que Sasuke hubo terminado ambos se quedaron en silencio... un silencio incómodo, que amenazaba con llenar su vida. Un eterno vacío. Como lo era la vida de cada uno.

- Sasuke...- Comenzó Sakura- No te sientas culpable por esto... no sabíamos que Itachi tenía ese poder... sólo fue un descuido...

- Pero el descuido fue mío- Se culpó Sasuke.

- Lo hecho, hecho está... No me pasó anda a mí... y pues Ino... lo de Ino sólo fue error de cálculo... en serio... yo no te culpo...- Sakura acercó su mano a la cara de Sasuke y la posó en su mejilla.- De lo único que te puedo culpa ahora es por... haberme rescatado para dejarme seguir viviendo en esta mierda de mundo.

Sasuke sintió que el contacto de la mano de Sakura con su mejilla quemaba, se sintió bien y tranquilo.

- Nuestras vidas son una mierda- Corrigió Sasuke, mientras posaba su mano sobre la que Sakura tenía en su mejilla.

- Bueno... tal vez sea cierto... pero... Siempre al final del túnel está la luz- Dijo.

"_Tu eres mi luz, Sasuke" _Fue lo único que pensó Sakura. _"Aunque a veces me sienta rendir... tu siempre apareces cuando más te necesito"_

Sakura volvió a recordar el beso en el auto, y volvió a sentir como se le aceleraba el corazón.

- ¿Tienes problemas de taquicardia?- Sasuke le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- No, aunque comienzo a dudar- Declaró la pelirrosa.

Sakura no tocaría el tema del beso hasta que Sasuke lo hiciera... ¿y si sólo había sido un error y Sasuke buscaba la manera de decirle que eso no podía ser?...

"_Bueno, si es así, no podía ser, pero a lo que me refiero es que... sólo quiero saber si lo hizo porque quería o sólo por... ¿impulso?... demonios"_ Sakura se desenvolvió en ese pensamiento todo el tiempo que estuvo despierta hasta que Sasuke se fue.

Sasuke también había estado pensando en el beso, pero para él era obvio que Sakura había correspondido sólo por acto reflejo, no porque quisiera.

&

Para Sakura fueron las dos semanas más largas de su vida, era monótono ver la habitación blanca todos los días, aunque tenía varias visitas diarias (Naruto, Hinata, Tenten y sobre todo Sasuke) se aburría con el sólo hecho de pensar que tendría que estar allí una y otra y otra hora más.

Sasuke parecía haber comenzado a vivir en el hospital, algo que llenó de alegría a Sasuke... sintió que a él si le importaba ella. Claro, tuvo que aguantarse unas varias llamadas de la prometida al celular de Sasuke, pero no le importaba, Sasuke estaba con ella, no con Karin. Sakura se reía de ese pensamiento, se sentía como una amante.

Tres días después de su hospitalización habían ido a verla los padres de Ino, algo que llenó de congoja a la Haruno, quien se sentía por demás culpable... claro, era a ella a la que querían matar, Ino no tenía nada que ver. Los padres de Ino le habían comentado algo con lo que Sakura ya contaba, ellos venderán aquel departamento, y sentían haberla dejado en la calle. Aun así sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima al saber que no tendría que volver a ese departamento... a la escena del crimen.

Otra visita que le llamó la atención fue su madre, aunque fue una visita más bien corta, ya que Sakura estaba dormida, se sintió fatal al no haberla recibido... pero bueno, sus términos con ella no estaban del mejor modo, así que agradeció de igual manera haber estado dormida. La única muestra de que su madre había estado allí era una carta que ésta había dejado en el velador junto a la cama de Sakura... Carta que Sakura no se dedicó a leer.

Algunos compañeros de la universidad habían ido a verla, Lee le había traído flores. Otra visita inesperada fue Shikamaru Nara, novio de Ino... Sakura se volvió a sentir culpable, Ino tenía todo por lo que seguir... ella debería haber muerto en aquel momento.

Sakura se enteró también que Hinata había regresado a sus labores en la empresa, aun con el pie lastimado. Así que otra conclusión que sacó fue que estaba desempleada. Todo iba de mal en peor. Incluso, en sus últimos días en el hospital Sakura llegó a pensar que Sasuke sólo la visitaba por culpabilidad. Aunque Sakura sabía que Sasuke no era una persona que hacía cosas por culpa.

Llegó el día de su partida, no se esperó ver a Sasuke esperándola con toda su ropa y zapatos y otras cosas metidas en tres maletas, maletas que al parecer Sasuke había comprado.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Dijo Sakura al ver a Sasuke esperándola en el estacionamiento del hospital. Sakura caminaba lento y pausadamente debido a que no era conveniente forzarse demasiado, sobre todo si los puntos aun dolían.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que tus cosas se quedarían como indumentaria en la casa de la muchacha Yamanaka?- Preguntó Sasuke abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a la chica.

- No, pero no sabía que estarías aquí... con mi ropa... Espera ¿A dónde vamos?- Inquirió la pelirrosa confundida.

Había dejado en claro al doctor que nadie venía a retirarla, se había metido en la cabeza tomar el bus para ir al departamento y sacar sus cosas y llevarlas en bolsa de plástico hasta un hotel y quedarse allí hasta que encontrara un lugar donde quedarse y un trabajo con el cual sostenerse. Todo como lo había empezado hace un tiempo atrás, cuando se fue de su casa (_Claro que de su casa no salió con una herida de bala... aunque le faltó poco u_u_).

- ¿A dónde piensas quedarte?- Preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja- Porque hasta donde yo sé, no tienes a donde ir...

- Si, pero...- Sakura hizo silencio, con Sasuke las cosas no le podían ir tan mal así que sólo subió al auto, vio las tres maletas en el asiento trasero. Sasuke la tuvo que ayudar a subir porque la herida de Sakura le dolía si se sentaba, si tosía, si reía, si se paraba, si hacía cualquier cosa. A Sasuke le sorprendió que la chica hubiera llegado allí por medios propios, pero bueno, era Sakura, _Su _cajita de sorpresas.

- Muy bien, antes de ver donde te vas a quedar ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar antes?- Preguntó el chico de cabello azulado.

- Bueno... pensaba ir a ver... a Ino, pero... no se...

- Yo te llevo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes dónde está?

- Le pregunté a sus padres- Respondió simplemente el Uchiha.

- Pero...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo supiste que quería verla?- Sakura miró con el ceño fruncido al Uchiha.

- No sé- Se encogió de hombros.- Lo supuse, creí que querrías 'hablar' con ella o algo así... no lo sé.

- Gracias, si tú no estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos supongo que... que ya estaría prostituyéndome para ganar dinero- Dijo la chica de ojos jade a modo de broma, al Uchiha se le dibujó una sonrisa.

Sasuke se fue camino al cementerio lento para evitar que los baches del camino hicieran saltar el auto e hicieran que Sakura sintiera algún 'leve' dolor.

No le extrañó a Sakura que la tumba de Ino estuviera tan llena de flores, ella tenía muchos amigos y mucha familia que la apreciaba. Sakura dejó unas flores compradas por Sasuke junto a las demás que había y miró absorta el grabado de la piedra:

**Ino Yamanaka**

**23. Septiembre.1989**

**21. Octubre.2008**

'_**Tu cuerpo se ha ido, pero tu alma aun está con nosotros'**_

Sakura pasó su mano por la inscripción, Ino no se merecía esto, esta inscripción debería llevar su nombre. Sakura sintió que iba a llorar, pero no lo hizo, ya habría tiempo para ello.

- Vámonos- Dijo Sakura a tono de súplica a Sasuke, quien se había mantenido relativamente lejos de la Haruno para que pudiera estar 'sola'.

Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a pararse, pues ella estaba de rodillas junto a la tumba.

- ¿Quieres ver a alguien más?- preguntó Sasuke.

- No, creo que demasiada vistas a la muerte por un mes- Dijo Sakura, quien se sujeto del brazo de Sasuke hasta el auto de éste.

Sasuke siguió conduciendo despacio hasta que llegaron a un edificio muy bonito y de doce pisos. Era grande y además de la edificación tenía un extenso sector de áreas verdes y juegos para niños.

- Si crees que te forzaré a pagarme más para pagar el alquiler de algún departamento aquí estas loco- Sakura le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Sakura, parece que aun no has entendido nada.- Sasuke sonrió arrogante y luego miró a Sakura para ensanchar más su sonrisa ante la evidente confusión de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se bajó del auto y luego abrió la puerta a Sakura, ayudándola a bajar, luego bajó las maletas y se encaminó a la entrada del edificio, Sakura le siguió a pasó complicado.

El recepcionista saludó amigable a Sasuke, quien lo ignoró. El recepcionista miró fijamente a la chica de cabello rosa, quien miraba confundida todo a su alrededor.

Subieron al ascensor y Sasuke marcó el piso nueve. Bajaron del ascensor y llegaron a un pasillo que sólo tenía tres puertas, una frente al ascensor, y una a cada extremo del pasillo. Sasuke se encaminó a la puerta de la izquierda, en donde arriba del timbre decía claramente:

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**90**_

- Sasuke no me digas que...- Sakura comenzó a atar cabos sueltos.

- Esta bien, no te lo diré.- Dijo Sasuke, y abrió la puerta con la llave correspondiente que sacó de su bolsillo.

Sakura suspiró, esto era algo jamás imaginó, pero que si le gustó.

* * *

_**Rincón de Koriih:**_

¿Qué opinan? No quedé muy contenta, pero bueno, eso no lo juzgo yo, lo juzgan ustedes!! :P

Ya, solo espero que dejen comentarios... y pues que me digan que les parece

El proximo capitulo estara mucho mas pronto porque ya tengo escrita unas tre paginas asi que no desesperen

espero no haber perdido su preferencia y que sigan leyendo las cositas que escribo porque van con todo cariño

**Mis queridos reviews!! que son los que me ayudaron a darme cuenta que debía dejar la escuela de lado y ponerme a escribir!!!Gracias:**

**Tsuki-Airen**

**Thay**

**Namine1993**

**Koko7180**

**Koki**

** Marinilla14**

**.90**

**NaruSaku'sFan**

**Nubesparky**

**Hayase_Chan**

**Kirara**

**Sugeisy**

**sAkUrItAkuukiiss**

**Sakuriiita!**

**Paosan**

**Sasusaku95**

**Lailuchyz**

**Hikaru-Hyuuga**

**Led**

**Trinity17**

**07Sakurita-Chan.**

**SakuritaHaruno14**

**RAYMAR**

**Karoru01**

**InuxKag-Titia88**

**Carmen Uchiha**

**.Here**

**Lizharuno**

**Miki**

**Yureny**

**Anzu Brief**

**xxTinkixx**

**Sakuraa.-**

**Kaoru-Uchiha**

**SUKI-CHAN**

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-**

Sin nada mas que decir.... les deseo suerte este hallowen... y si es que no me castigan para ese dia les doy dulces :P....mmmm....eso xDDDD!!!

coman todas sus frutas y verduras y pues... ya saben, si quieren amenazarme, felicitarme o algo ya saben a donde ir :)

Recuerden! no sean como yo y pasen el año con altas notas!!


	12. Gracias

**Wolas a todos!**

**Sep, koriitah a vuelto :D... Hmp. perdón por la tardanza, pero los examenes me tenían hasta más arriba de la coronilla y siendo ya mi penultimo año kería obenter buenas notas (algo que no se consiguió, pero bue...) Aun asi tengo que darles una muy buena noticia (para mi y mis papas xD!) KORIITAH A PASADO DE CURSO!**

**Bien, otro segundo problema un poco mas delicado que tuve, fue que mi computador se enviró... ahora descansa en paz y perdí todos los benditos documentos y demases que tenía por lo que tuve que escribir este denuevo.... **

**BUENO, MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, pero ahora que ya salí de VACACIONES (ya me hacían falta, es distinto hacer nada en el colegio al hacer nada en la casa u.u) soy cien por ciento suya xDDD y las actualizaciones vendrán más rápido :D... además le robé el pc a papá así que no voy a parar de escribir estas vacaciones :D**

**D: Naruto NO es mío, pero Si lo es Sasuke :D**

**Sin más que decir a lo nuestro!  
**

* * *

**11**

**Gracias  
**

- Esta es tu habitación- Le escuchó decir a Sasuke, Sakura entró cansinamente a la habitación, era amplia, sus paredes eran de color beige, el piso estaba forrado con una alfombra gris claro, había una ventana junto a la cama de una plaza y media de sábanas y cobertor celestes, junto a la cama una mesita de noche, junto a la mesita de noche un ventanal que llevaba a un balcón; junto al ventanal había un escritorio y una silla, la puerta de entrada estaba frente al escritorio, y junto a la puerta de entrada a la habitación, un armario empotrado en la pared, de puertas correderas de madera.

- ¿La has arreglado para mí?- Consultó la muchacha de ojos jade, Sasuke miró a otro lado.

- Era mi escritorio, pero pensaba convertirla en cuarto de invitados de cualquier modo.- Dijo Sasuke en su tono monótono, aunque Sakura podía dar su vida porque lo que decía Sasuke no era tan cierto como él aseguraba.

- Gracias- Sakura le sonrió a Sasuke.

- Hmp.- Sasuke dirigió una corta mirada a las maletas y luego miró otra vez a su nueva compañera de piso.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con las maletas o telas apañas sola?

Sakura meditó un segundo la respuesta.

- Me las apaño sola, gracias- Sakura se dirigió a sus maletas para, a ritmo pausado, desocuparlas.

- Como quieras, cualquier cosa estoy en la sala- Sasuke se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Sakura se dedicó a sacar y ordenar toda su ropa en el armario, quedando fascinada con lo elegante de los detalles de éste. Había otra maleta en donde Sasuke había empacado los poco, pero útiles, zapatos que poseía. Lo último era un pequeño bolsito en donde Sasuke había empacado las pertenencias de Sakura de menor tamaño, como retratos, álbumes de fotos, cepillo de dientes, cepillo de cabello y todo eso. En tanto desocupo todo el bolsito pudo ver al fondo de este una porta retratos y una foto que ella no había visto antes. Una foto de ella e Ino en un día de campo que habían hecho en honor al haber encontrado Sakura trabajo en el restaurante. La foto había sido sacada por Shikamaru y aparecían Ino y ella sentadas en el césped levantando sus copas llenas de jugo de manzana, ambas sonreían, estaban felices. Sakura sonrió ante la foto que parecía sacada de una utopía soñada por Sakura tiempo atrás, cuando creía en los milagros. Sasuke la había buscado, la había enmarcado y se la había dado.

- Quién te entiende- Susurró para sí Sakura en un vano intento de comprender la actitud de su jefe- Mientras más intento comprenderte más interesada en ti me veo y eso no es bueno.

Sakura cambió su sonrisa a una triste, pero se recompuso enseguida y terminó de organizar todo en su cuarto. Una vez que lo vio ordenado perfectamente a su madera se encaminó pesadamente a las ventanas, corrió las cortinas de color celeste y abrió tanto la ventana como el ventanal, y se asomó por el bacón, la vista era envidiable. Para ella Tokio era una ciudad muy ajetreada y demasiado bulliciosa como verse bella en todo su esplendor, pero ahora la ciudad se veía hermosa a ojos de ella, los edificios le daban un toque futurista, mientras que el ruido le recordaba a esas películas ambientadas en los barrios caros de Nueva York, algo que siempre le llamó la atención. La brisa golpeó su cuerpo, algo que le pareció exquisito, sintió que se olvidaba de todos sus problemas y de su herida, que todo era posible, se sintió en una época pasada, en donde su padre aún vivía y su vida era perfecta, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas, sólo felicidad y juegos.

Dio un suspiró y entró nuevamente a la habitación, todo tenía su tiempo de término.

&

Sasuke, en la sala, revisaba documentos por el _notebook_ mientras tomaba café, aunque, en lo que al Uchiha menor concernía, su mente estaba muy lejos del trabajo.

Sakura.

Si, eso era lo que su mente repetía a cada hora, minuto y segundo. Un nombre, su imagen, su voz, su aroma, su todo estaba grabado, como nunca Sasuke creyó, en su cabeza y en todo su ser.

Se odiaba por aquello, Sakura lo había vuelto blando y eso no era bueno. Él estaba a la cabeza de una de las empresas más prestigiosas de Japón y el mundo entero, él era temido por todos, su frialdad y su mal genio lo habían hecho acreedor de un título parecido al del _Señor Burns_ en los _Simpsons_, era una persona con poder, con poder inimaginable… Pero bastaba con que Sakura le dirigiera una sonrisita y el era derrotado, toda su vida se reducía a ese momento, su frialdad se iba prácticamente al carajo y él corría como un imbécil detrás de la Haruno.

Eso no podía ser

- ¿Qué mierda me está pasando?- Se preguntó para si mientras se echaba para atrás en su sillón y se colocaba ambas manos en la cara.

- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?- La pelirrosa había hecho acto de presencia junto al Uchiha.

- No- Respondió rápido el pelinegro, demasiado rápido y fuerte como para sonar convincente. Sasuke se enderezó y como si nada se puso a trabajar, Sakura por su parte alzó una ceja.

- ¿Quieres otro café o algo?- Preguntó la muchacha al joven de ojos negros.

- Tu estas enferma, no puedes hacer esfuerzos, eso dijo el médico- Sasuke parecía concentrado en su trabajo.

- Vamos, es sólo un rasguño, ya casi ni me duele… además estoy profanando tu hogar, es lo menos que puedo hacer- Dijo Sakura mientras se tocaba el vientre con entusiasmo. No es que fuera mentira, incluso había ratos en donde el dolor no se sentía **demasiado**.

- Si te desangras en mi departamento tú limpias- Dijo.- Sírveme otro café.

- ¡Enseguida!- Sakura se volteó para luego poner cara de perdida en el espacio.

- La puerta de la izquierda- Dijo Sasuke sin mirarla.

Sakura sonrió más ampliamente mientras entraba por la puerta que él le había indicado, se encontró con una cocina amplia, muy amplia, todo era de madera y acero inoxidable, demasiado lujosa para alguien como ella, de pronto se sintió átona con el ambiente. Sasuke era lo contrario a ella: _Lujo _contra _Pobreza_.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y se adentró en el cuarto sólo para salir cinco segundos después.

- Primer cajón junto a la cocina, primera repisa a la izquierda de la puerta, en la alacena- Indicó Sasuke, Sakura se volvió a meter a la cocina en busca de los cubiertos, el café y las tazas.

Cinco minutos después apareció Sakura con una taza de café y una taza de té.

- Aquí tienes- Le dejó a Sasuke su taza.

- Ya.- Sasuke recibió la taza y se volvió a su trabajo.

Sakura con su taza se sentó lentamente en el sillón frente al Uchiha y se dedicó a tomar su brebaje con calma.

- Sasuke…- Llamó Sakura.

- ¿Hmp?- Sasuke no le miró, su vista aun estaba en la computadora.

- Me podrás explicar… ¿Qué planeas haciéndome vivir aquí?- Sasuke levantó la cabeza con interrogación y Sakura le sostenía la mirada con algo parecido al nerviosismo y la esperanza.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que qué es lo que planeo?- Sasuke cerró su _Notebook_ y se puso serio.

- No te entiendo, lo he pensado mucho, le he dado vueltas todas estas veces en este poco tiempo, pero no logro comprenderlo… ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí, una perfecta desconocida?- Sakura le miraba fijo, ella tenía esperanza de escuchar palabras que nunca llegarías, pero valía la pena arriesgarse.

- No eres una desconocida, y no planeo nada, velo como una forma de protegerte de mi hermano- Aclaró el peliazulado.

- ¿Por qué me proteges con tanto…afán?- Sakura se enderezó en el sillón sin saber que estaba encasillando a Sasuke y no dejándole escapatoria.

- Eres una molestia- Dicho esto el peliazulado dio otro sorbo a su café, más largo y pausado.

- Pero…- Sakura trató de buscar más explicaciones.

- Nada de peros, deberías estar agradecida por dejarte quedarte en mi departame…

- Y lo estoy, muchas gracias, pero…

- Pues fíjate que no se nota…

- ¡Tú nunca notas nada!

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Quiero decir que nunca notas nada, es como si para ti los sentimientos de los demás no existieran- Reto desafiante.

- No me hables en ese tono, o sino…

- O sino ¿qué? ¿me vas a echar a la calle?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idiotez?

- ¿Idiotez? ¡Oh, por el amor de Kami-sama! ¡Eres un imbécil, la perfecta pareja de Karin!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Karin en todo esto?- Ahora Sasuke no entendía el camino de la discusión.

- ¡Aish!- Chilló la pelirroja, se apretó el estómago por una puntada de dolor y con los ojos cristalizados se retiró a su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta miró a Sasuke y le gritó:- ¿Lo ves? No entiendes nada.

Sasuke se quedó en medio de la sala paralizado y con las manos en puño, se desplomo en su sillón y con un tirón de furia tiró la taza de café lejos, junto con su _notebook_.

- Esta loca- Susurró- Total y completamente loca.

&

Imbécil, estúpido, bastardo, animal…

Un montón de insultos resonaban en la cabeza de la Haruno, quien tendida en su cama y abrazada a una almohada no lograba comprender la situación. Sabía que estaba enojada con Sasuke, pero no sabía en definitiva por qué. Sasuke la estaba ayudando más que nadi en el mundo y ella le pagaba gritándole y descargándose con él.

- Ahora si perdí todo- Sakura cerró sus ojos, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, su lado emocional no le podía ganar dos veces en el mismo día.

"_Es verdad ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver Karin en todo esto?"_Se preguntó para sí, abrazó más fuerte su almohada.

- Esto es patético, estoy celosa de Karin- Sakura sonrió triste- Tengo cabeza para estudiar medicina, pero no para darme cuenta de lo que siento… vaya, de verdad es patético.

Sakura se dio vuelta en la cama mientras hacía una mueca por el dolor de la cicatriz. Ese dolor era una señal, según ella, de que estaba haciendo mal las cosas. Insultar a Sasuke, después de todo, era malo, él la estaba ayudando y ella tenía que metérselo por enésima vez en la cabeza.

- Me está ayudando, no lo insultes- Se dijo, se sentó en la cama. - ¿Y ahora qué? Supongo que tendré que pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento tan… poco apropiado… también debería dejar de hablar sola, porque si Sasuke me ve estoy segura de que me paga el psiquiatra.

Sakura se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, salió con calma.

"_Siempre digan Sakura, siempre digna" _Se decía mientras se encaminaba a la sala por el pasillo.

- ¿Sasuke?- Sasuke aun estaba en el sillón con la mirada fija en el ventanal de la sala frente a él. Una taza rota en el piso y un _notebook_ tirado en el suelo.- ¿Sasuke?

- Si vienes a gritarme déjame decirte que me duele la cabeza así que guárdalo para mañana- Sasuke no la miró, sólo miraba el ventanal. Sakura se acercó a el y se arrodillo frente a él.

- Perdón- _"Si, allí se fue mi orgullo, bueno, fue un placer vivir contigo orgullo" _Susurró Sakura.- No quise gritarte, es sólo que odio cuando no entiendo las cosas y a veces se me va la mano… yo sólo… yo…- Esperó ver alguna reacción de Sasuke, pero él ni la miró.- Yo estoy muy agradecida por esto que haces por mi y perdón por no demostrarlo, es que creo que contigo esas cosas no me salen…- Sakura sonrió, Sasuke aun no la miraba.- Los dos somos orgullosos en extremo… y sólo espero que no derrumbemos el edificio el tiempo que esté aquí.

Silencio, Sasuke seguía sin mirarla.

- Para serte sincera… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sin ti… sin ti… ¡Oh, rayos! Sin ti no se dónde estaría ahora… Gracias.- Sakura se levantó al ver que Sasuke no la miraba aun.- Bueno, sólo era eso… este… me voy a mi cuarto… prometo no volver a gritarte a menos que sea por algo que valga la pena- Sakura le sonrió y se fue por donde vino, Sasuke sintió la puerta de la habitación de Sakura cerrarse con delicadeza. Sasuke relajó la vista dio un suspiró y miró en dirección a la habitación de Sakura.

- Gracias a ti, Sakura- Sasuke se dedicó a ordenar el desastre que había dejado en la sala y después se fue a su habitación, en donde se dedicó a releer el periódico.

Lo interrumpió un par de horas después su celular, al contestarlo no pudo evitar alejar su oreja del altavoz.

- ¿Karin? ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?- Preguntó Sasuke hastiado, era increíble como una persona podía ponerlo de tal mal humor.

- _¡Sasuke-chan! Es que como no me has llamado pensé que te había pasado algo ¿Estas bien?-_ La voz de Karin sonaba por la otra línea.

- Si, estoy bien- Respondió cortante el hombre de ojos negros.

- _Es un alivio, pensaba que podía pasarme por tu casa ¿Sigues viviendo donde mismo? me imagino que si_- Karin parecía emocionada.

- Lo siento Karin, pero tengo cosas que hacer, no puedes venir.- Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- _Bueno, pero prométeme que mañana almorzaremos juntos ¡No sabes cuanto te extraño!_- Karin parecía cada vez más emocionada.

- Ya, mañana almorzamos, pero déjame en paz- Sasuke escuchó un chillido de felicidad proveniente de Karin y después le colgó el teléfono.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos de paz y su celular estaba sonando de nuevo.

- ¡Ya te dije que almorzamos mañana! ¡Déjame en paz!- Fue lo primero que dijo Sasuke.

- _Lo siento Sasuke, pero mañana no puedo almorzar contigo_­- La voz burlesca de Naruto sonó por el otro lado de la línea.

- Demonios y ¿Tú que mierda quieres?- Habló Sasuke con mala gana.

- _Calma, calma, teme_- Dijo el rubio- _Si te llamo es por algo importante._

- Te escucho- Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- _Pasado mañana es la fiesta de aniversario de mi empresa y sabes que estas invitado, pero bueno ese no es el punto_- Naruto hizo una pausa_.- Los de las empresas __**Toyota**__ vendrán y tengo entendido que buscan socios… sólo para avisarte consideran tanto tu empresa como la mía, así que si por esas casualidades de la vida quieres una competencia amistosa sobre quien se gana el tan apreciado puesto como socio de __**Toyota**__, puedes tenerla._

- Alguien como tu jamás me ganaría y lo sabes.

- _Ya veremos._- Se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea.

Sasuke cortó el teléfono mientras sonreía, el dobe no le ganaría.

Sasuke se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirrosa, necesitaba a alguien que se comportara en sociedad y entre ella y Karin… bueno, prefería ir con Sakura que con Karin.

Tocó la puerta y recibió respuesta inmediata por parte de Sakura, quien abrió la puerta con una sonrisa de esperanza pocas veces vista en ella.

- Tengo una invitación que hacerte- Dijo una vez dentro de la habitación de Sakura.

- ¿Eh?- Sakura no entendió.

- Pasado mañana tengo una fiesta con varias empresas de importancia y necesito compañía- Dijo Sasuke.

- Bueno… a mi no se me dan ese tipo de reuniones, me siento cohibida hasta en cumpleaños de amigos, en serio no creo que sea buena idea… Karin esta más acostumbrada…- _"Mierda, Karin de nuevo, debo eliminarla de mi vocabulario"_- Bueno… Hinata puede tener mejor maneje con eso, yo no soy… y tu mismo lo has dicho…. Alguien que sepa comportarse en sociedad.

Sakura parecía compungida y Sasuke movía su pie con impaciencia, si algo era cierto era que las empresas te tomaban más en cuenta cuando te veían acompañado de alguna novia o algún buen amigo que pudiera recomendarles.

- Si te sirve, sólo tienes que sonreír y asentir- Dijo Sasuke.

- Olvídalo, no soy una marioneta, no voy a actuar como una delante de esos estirados- Sasuke alzó una ceja y Sakura suspiró para decir:- Tienes que admitirlo… eres un poquitín estirado.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- Por favor, Sakura- Sasuke la miraba fijo esperando respuesta.

- Pasado mañana tengo una salida programada con Tenten, es su cumpleaños… y no sería nada decente dejarla sola ese día siendo yo su amiga. Sus padres están de viaje y ella estará sola, quiere que alguien la acompañe…

- La llevamos, pero acompáñame- Dijo veloz el Uchiha menor.

- ¿Llevarla?- Sakura lo miró alzando una ceja.

- Si eso es lo que te impide ir entonces la llevamos, no voy a permitir que el doce me gane, nunca- Sasuke sujetó a Sakura por los hombros.

- Bueno… si la puedes llevar… creo que no hay problema…Pero, espera ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto en esto?- Sakura alzó ambas cejas.

- Te lo explicaré luego.- Dijo Sasuke.- Dile a tu amiga que se vista decente o queda automáticamente excluida y tu… bueno, si les falta algo les dejo mi tarjeta de crédito para que compren lo que necesiten, pero las necesito bien decentes.

- Ah… bueno…- Sasuke salió de la habitación dejando a una Sakura confusa.

"_Comprobado, Sasuke tiene un complejo de bipolaridad… Multipolaridad" _Sakura suspiró se recostó en la cama.

&

Al día siguiente Sasuke le dejó a Sakura su tarjeta de crédito y la clave correspondiente, ella fue a la universidad.

- ¿Y que te parece?- Le preguntó Sakura a su amiga una vez que le explicó el panorama para el día siguiente.

- Esta bien, pero ¿dices que te dejó su tarjeta de crédito para comprar lo que nos faltara?- Tenten parecía emocionada.

- Bueno… si, pero será para ti, yo ya tengo vestido.- Dijo la Haruno, su morena amiga ladeó la cabeza sin comprender.- Ya lo verás.

Tenten sonrió:- ¿entonces esta tarde es tarde de compras?

Sakura le sonrió y asintió.

&

A la hora de almuerzo acordada, una pelirroja esperaba a su príncipe en un restaurante de primera categoría en el centro de Tokio.

- ¿Señora va a pedir algo?- Un mesero joven se acercó a la mujer, ella volteó la cabeza enfurecida.

- Señora será tu mamá, tengo 23 y no estoy casada… Imbécil- Karin se volvió indignada, en cuanto divisó a Sasuke llegar le dirigió una mirada mordaz al mesero en orden para que abandonara el lugar.

- Perdón por la tardanza- Se disculpo el Uchiha, quien venía mentalizado para soportarla.

- No te preocupes Sasuke-_chan_, Con que estés aquí conmigo ahora ya no importa tu tardanza- Dijo con una sonrisa dulce y tono empalagoso la pelirroja.

La muchacha llevaba puesto un vestido color beige hasta medio muslo, ajustado y straples, un bolero de color negro de manga tres cuartos y zapatos de tacón color negro. Su cabellos iba suelto y sus lentes tenían marco color beige. Quizá tiene gafas con marcos de todos colores para combinar con su ropa.

- Y bien, supongo que viviendo de ti no es sólo un almuerzo lo que quieres.- Sasuke se sentó frente a la chica de anteojos y la miró fijamente. Karin sonrió de medio lado al verse descubierta.

- Eres tan inteligente y guapo, me sorprendes… Si, quería hablar otra cosa contigo- Sasuke le hizo seña para que siguiera, Karin sonrió con entusiasmo.

&

En un centro comercial no muy lejos de allí, Tenten y Sakura miraban vestidos para la primera chica.

- Creo que el lila se te veía genial, ese azul es demasiado cargado para ti- Sakura la miraba de pies a cabeza, mientras la morena lucía un vestido azul.

- Tal vez me pruebe uno verde que vi en la tienda de al lado, el lila no me dejó muy convencida.

- Bueno, pero eres tu la que se lo pier…- Sakura sintió que su cicatriz dolía y pensó en Sasuke… Estaba paranoica- Emm, sigamos ¿Vale?

- Ya- Dijo la chica de cabello castaño a la hija de Haruno, mirándola entre extrañada y preocupada.

&

- Estas loca- Dijo Sasuke.

- No estoy loca, estoy cumpliendo con lo que estipuló tu padre, el quería que te casaras conmigo antes de que cumplieras los 23 y mírate, te quedan 9 meses…. Y en 9 meses tu sabes que por cosas de las empresas de mi padre me encontraré en un recorrido por Sudamérica… tiene que suceder antes de Marzo querido… era algo que pasaría- Karin parecía emocionado, Sasuke comenzaba a tener nauseas.

Los platos que habían pedido hacía minutos ya estaban listos y llegaban a su mesa.

Sasuke se acordó de Sakura, cuando la conoció también servía mesas en un restaurante de primera y por su culpa había sido corrida. Sakura, su hermano quería atacarlo a través de sus seres queridos… no podía dejarlo. La empresa debía ser de él lo antes posible.

- ¿Cuándo es la boda?- Suspiró Sasuke con resignación. Karin se lanzó a abrazarlo.

- El mejor día del mundo, un día que nos identifica a ambos…. El 14 de Febrero…

- Bien me quedan 3 meses de libertad- Dijo Sasuke de mala gana.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke-chan! No seas negativo, te encantará ser mi esposo- Le mencionó Karin.

- Come- Le dijo a la chica, ella se fue a su lugar y comenzó a comer con una gran sonrisa, jamás había sido tan feliz.

- ¿Qué tal si mañana salimos a cenar para festejar?- Karin no cabía en sí del entusiasmo.

- Estoy ocupado, que sea pasado mañana- Dijo de mala gana.

- ¡Esta bien!- Karin engulló su almuerzo y Sasuke lo comió pausado.

Esto iba mal, muy mal y por alguna razón extraña para Sasuke… Se sentía culpable por Sakura.

&

Tenten parecía emocionada con su nueva compra, Sakura sonreía a su lado.

- Te dije que el lila era el mejor.- Le decía la pelirrosa.

- Jajaja, pero ya está, ya me lo compré.- Tenten parecía feliz.

Sakura sonrío, hacía tiempo que no tenía un día de universitaria normal… y le gustaba.

&

Llegó el día tan esperado, la fiesta estaba indicada para las diez de la noche, y en ese tipo de eventos nadie era impuntual. Sasuke le había ordenado a Sakura y su amiga que estuvieran listas a las nueve y nueve y media respectivamente.

Sakura había terminado de ducharse con tranquilidad, aun eran las ocho y media. Sakura buscó en su armario el vestido que había estado guardando para una ocasión así, un vestido negro que Sasuke le había comprado cuando había comenzado a trabajar con él.

Sasuke se lo había comprado a regañadientes, pero si había un vestido correcto para esta ocasión, Sakura estaba segura de que era ese.

Sakura terminó de ponérselo y comenzó peinar su cabello, no lo llevaría suelto, era muy largo y muy molesto por lo que lo tomo en un moño desordenado, pero que se le veía elegante, se dejó sus dos mechones de cabello cayendo junto a sus mejillas. Tomo unas sandalias con tacón color negras y se las puso, se maquillo levemente y ya estaba lista con dos minutos de adelanto.

- ¿Estas lista?- Se escuchó la voz de Sasuke desde la sala.

- Si, ya voy- Sakura salió de su habitación tomando su bolsito de mano.

Sasuke se le quedó viendo un minuto en donde tragó en seco, luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

Sakura miró a Sasuke embobada, se veía sexy en su traje de Oscar de la Renta, todo de negro, ese color le sentaba genial…. Se veía hermoso, un Adonis.

Llegaron a la casa de Tenten y ella ya estaba lista, llevaba un vestido lila que le llegaba a las rodillas, ajustado y straples, sus zapatos de tacón eran dorados, al igual que su joyería, llevaba el cabello suelto, ondulado hasta la cintura y un cintillo se encargaba de que su melena no se fuera hacia su cara. Su maquillaje simple la hacía ver bastante bella, aunque a ojos de Sasuke era bastante difícil encontrar alguien más bello que Sakura, pero eso él jamás lo diría.

- Gracias por invitarme Sasuke-kun- Dijo Tenten una vez arriba del auto.

- Sólo compórtense, por favor.- Dijo Sasuke.

- Si- Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

Sasuke suspiró, ¿Qué diantres se le había pasado por la cabeza al llevarlas a 'ellas' a algo tan importante?

Llegaron a un imponente hotel en el barrio alto de Tokio, Hilton decía.

- ¿Aquí es?- Preguntó Sakura un poco intimidada.

- Si, es aquí. Y llegamos con 10 minutos de sobra- Dijo Sasuke orgulloso.

Tenten miró a Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura le hizo un gesto para que no hiciera preguntas.

Entraron al hotel que estaba adornado para la ocasión, los llevaron al gran salón donde ya había gente, toda gente que había nacido en cuna de oro, que había ido a los mejores colegios y tenía más dinero que cualquiera que Sakura conociera, exceptuando a Sasuke y Naruto por obvias razones.

Sakura quedó encantada con la decoración, todo lleno de flores blancas y elegantes cubiertos y porcelana. Mujeres con vestidos carísimos, al igual que ella y hombres con trajes de marca al igual que Sasuke. De pronto Sakura se sintió átona nuevamente, pensó en Tenten, pero recordaba que Tenten era hija de diplomáticos y que esos eventos para ella también eran repetitivos.

Sasuke estaba nervioso, aunque trataba de olvidarse de sus problemas, la imagen de él siendo arrastrado al altar por Karin era horrible y pero era la imagen de una Sakura casándose con otro fulano. Sasuke estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero nunca asustado. Casi no se podía concentrar, pero Sasuke disimula bien, y nadie lo notaría. Excepto quizá Sakura y Naruto.

Los tres fueron recibidos por un Naruto empaquetado en traje de etiqueta y una Hinata sonrojada y vestida con un vestido celeste bajo las rodillas y de manga tres cuartos, bastante elegante.

- Bienvenidos- Naruto parecía haberse aprendido ese saludo de memoria, era monótono y parecía decirlo por mera cortesía.

- No se te dan bien estas cosas ¿Verdad?- Sakura se acercó a Naruto y a Hinata y los saludo amistosamente, Naruto le sonrió a Sakura.- Estamos iguales, yo no sé como demonios se actúa en estos lugares.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y a su acompañante saludándolos con cortesía. Tenten se acercó.

- Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, ella es Tenten, una amiga de la universidad- Intercambiaron los saludos correspondientes y Naruto les dio señal de poder ir a 'divertirse', a él aun le quedaban personas a las que saludar.

Sakura, Sasuke y Tenten recorrieron el comedor, Sasuke saludaba a todo el que se le cruzaba, Sakura y Tenten prefirieron escaparse de ello yéndose a las mesas del buffet.

- Se le ve un poco distraído- Dijo Sakura más para ella que para su amiga.

- Tu crees, yo lo veo igual que siempre- Tente cogió una copa de champagne que ofrecían, le ofrecieron a Sakura, pero ella negó.- ¿No bebes?

- No tengo ganas, emborracharme en un lugar así no me suena a buena idea- Sakura tomó un plato de lo primero que encontró en la mesa.

- ¿Sabes Sakura?- Tenten se dirigió a su amiga.

- ¿Si?- Sakura le miró con gesto de asco, dejando el plato que había tomado lejos de us vista, el primer bocado le había dado nauseas.

- Terminé con mi novio- Dijo finalmente la castaña.

Sakura le miró sin entender.

- ¿En serio? Pero si ustedes se veían tan bien juntos- Dijo la pelirrosa.

- Si, pero creo que necesitaba una especie de descanso, tu sabes que era un celoso- Tenten dio otro trago a su copa y la dejó en la mesa.- Además Gaara quiere irse a estudiar a Londres y ya sabes que ese tipo de relaciones a distancia no me van ni me vienen.

Sakura miró a Tenten. Desde que la conoció en primer año ella estaba en una relación con Gaara, un alumno de tercer año de ingeniería. Ellos se veían bastante bien juntos, aunque admitía que Gaara siempre le había inspirado temor, siempre serio y con ese aire de veneno que despedía hacia la gente a su alrededor. Aun así Tenten lo adoraba y besaba el suelo por el que caminaba.

- Esta bien, suficiente Champagne para ti- Le dijo Sakura una vez que Tenten pedía un segunda copa.

- Eres una monja- Dijo Tenten sonriéndole.

- Pero una monja con sus cinco sentidos intactos- Rió Sakura, momentos después Sakura trataba de ubicar a Sasuke con la mirada. – Tenten, me esperas aquí.

- Claro, igual tenía muchos lugares a donde ir.- Tenten sacó un plato de la mesa y comenzó a servírselo.

Sakura se encaminó entre la gente buscando a Sasuke, lo había perdido de vista y le parecía extraño, Sasuke no era del tipo de chicos que desaparecía porque si. Mucha gente la quedaba mirando al pasar y Sakura no sabía si era por su expresión apurada o por su ropa, pero atraía demasiadas miradas para su gusto. Para suerte de Sakura encontró a Sasuke sentado con cara de pocos amigos y una copa en la mano.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sakura se acercó a él y pudo oler el alcohol.- Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke la miró un momento y después se levantó del asiento, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó lejos de allí, salieron del gran salón y se encaminaron a la recepción.

- Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?- Sakura lo seguía asustada, algo andaba mal en él, no sólo se le había visto nervioso desde el día anterior, sino que también había estado menos comunicativo que de costumbre. Algo había pasado el día de ayer que lo había dejado así, ella lo sabía, lo sentía. Incluso Sakura podía dar su vida asegurando que esto tenía que ver o con Karin o con su hermano, y dando cuenta de que estaba más nervioso y distraído podía ser producto de la chica pelirroja.

Sakura no entendió lo que pasó, pero de un momento a otro Sasuke la tenía acorralada contra la pared de una habitación, claramente propia del hotel en donde estaban. Sakura comenzó a hacer funcionar su mente a mil por hora, Sasuke olía alcohol, Sasuke parecía un animal hambriento…

"_Un muy sexy animal hambriento" _Sakura se criticó mentalmente por su mente poco adecuada para la situación.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Qué….- Sakura no pudo terminar ya que los labios de su jefe se encontraban moviéndose ferozmente sobre los suyos, y eso no era bueno ¿verdad?

La muchacha pelirrosa trató de zafarse del agarre del Uchiha menor, quien la tenía sujeta por las muñecas, pero le fue imposible. Pensó en darle un rodillazo, pero esa idea se esfumó enseguida de su cabeza cuando Sasuke la soltó de repente.

La muchacha se sintió vacía ante aquel rechazo, pero lo olvidó luego para acercarse a Sasuke, quien se había sentado en la cama cubriéndose la cara.

- Sasuke-kun… Por el amor a Kami-sama ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- La muchacha se sentó junto a él. Esto debía de ser muy malo para dejar a Sasuke en ese estado. Sasuke se descubrió la cara y la miro, Sakura colocó una mano en el hombro de él.- Si tienes problemas…. Yo te puedo ayudar… ya sabes… cualquier cosa… cuentas conmigo- Le susurró la pelirrosa.

- Tu no me puedes ayudar- Dijo Sasuke mientras le sujetaba la mano a Sakura delicadamente.

- Haré lo que este a mi alcance, pero… mira el estado en el que estas- Sakura le miraba compungida, no le importaba estar en una habitación de hotel con un jefe borracho, le importaba el estado emocional de su jefe borracho.

- Perdón. Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.- No… no pude evitar lo de hace un momento… eres irresistible y creo que estando alcoholizado es peor.

Sakura le miró y dio un largo respiro: _"Créeme, para mi tampoco es fácil"_

- Sasuke, vamos al departamento, creo que será la mejor opción.- Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a Sasuke.

- ¿Y cómo nos iremos? Tú no sabes conducir- Sasuke miró a Sakura, Sakura no pudo evitar en lo hermoso que se veía así, con el traje desordenado y el cabello despeinado.

- Dime que es lo que te pasa- Pidió la muchacha sin hacerle caso al joven.

- Me quedan tres meses de libertad, eso es lo que me pasa- Dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y lanzando un gruñido.

- ¿A… a qué… te refieres… con eso?- Sakura sabía que había tenido razón, pero ahora si se sentía hundida en un pozo de aguas negras.

- ¡Que me caso en tres meses, caramba!- Sasuke dio un salto de indignación y quedo parado frente a Sakura.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, si había una frase que no quería escuchar era una que contuviera la palabra 'Casamiento' y 'Sasuke'.

- ¿Tu no te… quieres casar?- Sakura se acercó un poco más a Sasuke.

- Te admito que me daba igual hace un tiempo, pero… las cosas cambian si tu estas presente.- Dijo Sasuke mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de Sakura. Sakura agachó la cabeza. Sentía un vacío, un vacío enorme.- Creo que… si me queda tan poco tiempo de soltero… quiero aprovecharlo con la persona… a la que quiero…

Sakura seguía sin levantar la cabeza, Sasuke se iba a casar en tres meses ye lla no podía hacer nada, un peliazulado borracho le estaba diciendo que la quería y ella en lo más profundo de su ser quería que pasara lo que Sasuke quería hacer que pasara esa noche. Sakura terminó por levantar la cabeza.

- Mañana no recordarás nada- Dijo Sakura apesadumbrada.

- …- Sasuke guardó silencio.

- Puede ser que todo lo que me estas diciendo sea producto del alcohol y sólo quieres tener sexo- Dijo Sakura, tampoco es que esperara respuesta, pero buscaba una salida pasra evitar lo inevitable.

- Yo te amo- Dijo Sasuke finalmente.

Sakura sonrió.

- Ahora tengo una razón para odiar a muerte el alcohol- Dijo la pelirrosa- Esto está mal.

Sakura sacó la mano de Sasuke de su mejilla. Una vez hecho eso le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo si te amo- Y dicho esto por parte de la Haruno lo besó, casi igual como él la había besado momentos atrás.

Le importó un severo comino el saber que él estaba borracho, que esto se le olvidaría en la mañana y que lo más probable es que lo que había dicho era mentira. Sasuke le sacaba la razón y sólo le dejaba actuar por instinto, algo que ella jamás pensó que sentiría. Porque sólo había tres cosas claras para esa noche: La primera, Sasuke estaba borracho; La segunda, Sakura se estaba dejando llevar como nunca; La tercera: Iban a hacer el amor en la habitación de un hotel de cinco estrellas y uno de ellos no se acordaría de nada.

* * *

**Notas de Koriih:**

Les ha gustado? espero que si (a mi no me gustó xD me gustaba más el que estaba en mi computar (Q.E.P.D.) u.u)

Bueno, uds ya saben , alguna crítica, tomatazos online, felicitaciones, sitaciones a tribunales y pedida de autografos... MANDEN SUS REVIEW! también si requieren payaso a domiciolio para evento de cumplaños, niñera o cirujano plástico pueden mandarme un mensaje y yo estaré encantada en ayudarles.... a buscar uno.

Hmp. he visto que este fic se me va alargando mucho... y todavía faltan muchas cosas más u.u, pero bue... No lo olvidaré :D

**Ahora si, agradecida de todo corazón, alma (se me esta viniendo Soul Eater a la cabeza xD) y cuerpo o.O gracias por los reviews!! :**

**Sakuriiita!**

** LeD **

**Tsuki-Air**

**Zyafany-Company**

**Mirermione**

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-**

**Kirara**

**Megumi No Sabaku **_(Sorry por ese detalle de .90... es que Fanfic me borra algunas cosas u.u)_**  
**

**Setsuna17**

**Sakuraa.-**

**Raqky**

**Lailuchyz**

**Nubesparky**

**Nami-Sinohishi**

**Meeeli**

**Sakura Daidouji**

**NaruSaku'sFan**

**AlichaSxS**

**Zara**

**Koko7180**

**sAkUrItAkuukiiss**

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA**

**RAYMAR**

**xXQueen-HinataxX**

**Trinity17**

**Fenrir034**

**Titia **_(Nee-chan, Arigatou :D)_

**Lizharuno**_  
_

**Yuzukiuchiha93**

**07Sakurita-Chan.**

**Laurita-Asakura**

**Narucami**

**66Sakura99**

**Dulce Uchiha**

**Bueno, **sin nada más que agregar espero que no se hayan desfanatizado de mi fic por la tardanza u.u.... reitero la invitacion a dejar un siempre bienvenido REVIEW y eso

ESPERO QUE SE CUIDEN, QUE TENGAN UNA MUUUUUUUUY** FELIZ NAVIDAD **Y UN MUUUUUY **PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2009!**

**BESOS, Y BYE!  
**


	13. Porque Así Debe Ser

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón.... Nunca en mi vida creí tardar taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto :(**

Bueno, no les voy a contar mi vida y vuelvo a decir que siento haber tardado tanto... pero el 2009 fue dificil... mi ultimo año de escuela, la cual estuvo mas dura y con más carga que nunca, me inscribí a un preuniversitario para tener base para la PSU y eso me quito 4 días de la semana.... con eso, ya estaba colapasada y estresada a mil .... Quería actualizar y cuando lo intentaba la querida pagina no me dejaba subir el documento, despues que me cerraron el correo y tuve que cambiarlo... despues la PSU... ¡Juro por mi vida que jamás pensé que sería tan duro este año! :( y se vienen peores :'( Quería estudiar medicina y lo logré, pero creo que terminé con estres y colpso nervioso... pero bueno, como sea... a uds no les interesa esto, uds quieren el fic... y aquí esta....

Trataré de estar más atenta a ff ahora que tengo vacaciones y por fin relajo oficial .... Nadie sabe como andará la mano de mi padré estos días....

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic (que espero que sigan allí y NUEVAMENTE LO SIENTO MUCHO!), a los que me dejan review que eran los que me mantenían con 'no puedes dejarlo, hay gente que te sigue!' MUCHAS GRACIAS, me hacían recordar que si no quedaba en Medicina aun me quedaba literatura (xD!) y a los nuevos lectores que espero que les guste este fic que va con todo cariño! :)

**D: Si Naruto me perteneciera yo estaría llevando esta idea al animé no al fic xD!**

Sin otro particular, les dejo el capi que va con todo cariño :D y no les exigiré Reviews, sino señales de vida, que me digan que todavía escribo por algo y que todavía me siguen y-o perdonan :D

* * *

**12**

**Porque así debe ser...  
**

Miraba el reloj constantemente, y la gente que pasaba la miraba como si en su interior supieran que la habían dejado plantada.

Ahí estaba Tenten, esperando a una Sakura que la había dejado una hora atrás para no volver de donde Dios sabe dónde.

Si bien, comprendía que Sakura tenía una _conexión especial_ con su jefe, no entendía qué podía mantenerlos tan ocupados como para que se olvidarán de ella. Un muy buen cumpleaños.

Sintió un leve empujón y se volteó rápidamente, con vana esperanza de ver a Sakura, pero en cambio, vio a un joven de ojos perla y cabello castaño oscuro. Tenten pareció procesar un momento la información: Chico guapo, más empujón, es igual a un encuentro casual. Tenten pensó que él hombre lo había hecho a propósito.

- Hola- Saludó Tenten en tono amigable.

El chico la vio como si ésta tuviera lepra, con expresión de desagrado, quizá por el ambiente, quizá por la presencia de aquella muchacha morena.

Tenten dudó un momento antes de volver a hablar.

- Soy Tenten ¿y tú?- Pregunto la muchacha, no era de desesperada, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, esas constantes miradas por parte de los invitados que la hacían sentir un bicho raro y abandonado la tenían harta y quizá era por su poca sociabilidad con la gente presente.

- ¡Neji!- Llamaron a lo lejos, la voz de Naruto hizo voltear a los presentes, Tenten alzó una ceja y el chico que estaba junto a ella rodó los ojos. ¿No podía comer un poco sin ser molestado?

Naruto se detuvo frente a los dos jóvenes, detrás de él estaba Hinata mirando a su primo y luego a Tenten.

- Neji ¿Conoces a Tenten la amiga de Sakura?- Preguntó Naruto mientras le miraba.

- Define conocer- Murmuró con hastío el Hyuga. Tenten frunció los labios.

- Me alegra eso, me has ahorrado una tarea…Lleva a Tenten a su casa- Dijo sin más el Uzumaki.

Neji alzó una ceja dispuesto a irse de ese circo, pero Hinata, con la timidez del mundo, le detuvo, mientras le jalaba la manga del traje y se acercaba su oído y le susurraba algo. Neji, al terminar de oír lo que su prima tenía que decirle, se volteó a Tenten con pesadez y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, ésta miró a Neji con desconfianza, pero Naruto le colocó una mano en el hombro y le sonrió, como señal de confianza.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están Sakura y Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó la morena, Neji se volteó.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Una semi sonrisa se le formó en la cara al joven de ojos perla.

Tenten reflexionó un poco.

- Creo que no.

&

Karin estaba al borde del colapso, pero no, ella no se mostraría desesperada, nunca. Sasuke no le había contestado las llamadas y parecía evitarla, y eso, la pelirroja, podía notarlo a leguas. Sabía que en parte el moreno se sentiría un poco _cohibido_ por la pronta boda, pero ¿ignorarla? No, eso a Karin no se le hace.

Volvió a marcar el número del celular de Sasuke, ya eran medianoche, Sasuke tenía un compromiso, pero ¿Qué compromiso es más importante que hablar con ella, su futura esposa?

Mañana hablaría largo y tendido con él, desde mañana los dos empezarían a llevar una vida de _**novios**_.

El celular de la muchacha de anteojos quedó tirado en el WC, ya se compraría otro en la tarde del día siguiente.

&

El ambiente tenso, sin música y con el sonido de las respiraciones de ambos, ahí estaba Tenten, incómoda, mirando a su acompañante cada cierto tiempo.

- Aquí a la derecha.- Dijo ella con voz queda, Neji acató órdenes.

El auto recorría las calles de Tokio en busca de la casa de la morena, la cual, según Hyuga, estaba dándole mal las indicaciones.

- A la derecha otra vez- Susurró Tenten nuevamente.

Y llegaron. Tenten se dispuso a salir del auto, no sin antes despedirse de Neji, al cual trató de besar en la mejilla. El se corrió.

- ¿Sakura está bien?- Fue lo único que preguntó Tenten antes de cerrar la puerta. Neji la miró y asintió.

- No diría lo mismo de su jefe.- Declaró el muchacho de ojos perla.

Tenten cerró la puerta y Hyuga arrancó.

'_¿En qué carajo te metiste, Sakura?'_ Se preguntó Tenten mientras sacaba su móvil, y buscaba en él alguna llamada perdida de su amiga.

&

Las 5 a.m, dos cuerpos enrollados en las sábanas, aún sudados. La mata de cabellos rosado se mueve inquieta, buscando una excusa para poder quedarse allí. Su compañero duerme. La mirada de Sakura estaba fija en el techo, después de darse un millón de vueltas en la cama se decidió a quedarse así, quieta, esperando el amanecer o que el sueño la invadiera.

La mejor noche de su vida estaba resumida en un acto del cual se arrepentiría en algún momento, cuando su jefe estuviera dando el sí en el altar, cuando estuviera repasando _Ética Médica_ en su cuarto, sola, mientras su jefe estaba en su luna de miel en Isla de Pascua o algún destino exótico. No quería ser amante de nadie, pero Sasuke se lo estaba haciendo difícil ¿Cómo un solo hombre podía hacerle la vida tan difícil y a la vez tan perfecta?

Volteo la cabeza hacia su acompañante que dormía placidamente, Sakura le acarició la mejilla.

- Eres demasiado perfecto, eso debería ser ilegal… encandilas a la gente- Dijo en un susurro la pelirrosa, el no la escucharía, lo sabía.

El hombre no se movió.

Sakura miró su celular, ya amanecería y de una forma u otra ella tenía que irse de allí en algún momento, pero no quería. Sasuke encontrándose con Sakura, desnuda, en la cama de hotel. No quería verlo en esa situación. Se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa, encontró entre ese revoltijo de ropas de él y ella, cayó el celular de Sasuke. La pelirrosa lo recogió y vio un montón de llamadas perdidas.

- La futura señora Uchiha mostrará sus garras hoy- Dijo Sakura mirando a Sasuke. Arrojó el celular a la cama, el cual golpeó en la rodilla al Uchiha, quien no se movió. Sakura entró a baño, estaba en un hotel de lujo, ya había probado la cama, ahora la ducha.

_Sasuke's POV_

La cabeza me dolía levemente, pero nada que una aspirina no pudiera solucionar. Medio confundido salí de la cama, no estaba seguro donde estaba, pero a medida que me iba levantando las imágenes de lo que parecía ser una noche bastante _fogosa_ acudieron a mi mente mostrándose muy nítidas y gráficas. Caí en cuenta que esa no era mi habitación, sino la habitación de un hotel. Que no traía pijama, sino que estaba desnudo. Que nadie me acompañaba, pero había claros indicios de que alguien había estado allí antes.

Sakura…

¿Cuántas veces había susurrado su nombre aquella noche?

Porque sí, lo recordaba, había escenas que estaban borrosas, sin sonido, pero otras que estaban clavadas en su mente. Sakura, el amor, los besos, las caricias, todo.

Me sentí débil y vencido de repente, la presión, mis problemas me habían pasado la cuenta con alcohol, y lo peor es que ello había perjudicado a alguien que no tenía nada que ver ¿Con qué cara puedo mirarla? Me caso en tres meses, qué le puedo decir a Sakura: _'Sabes, puedes ser mi amante'_ No, jamás haría a Sakura eso, no podía hacerlo. Yo ya tenía una vida que hacer y ella tenía todo el derecho a hacer la suya. Ella era joven, ella estaba estudiando para cumplir sus sueños, ella ya tenía demasiados problemas como para atender los míos.

Sakura…

Perdón Sakura.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar, había olvidado ponerle sonido al aparato ese, y es que sus melodías me daban dolor de cabeza.

- Alo- Contesté.

-_ ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no me contestas?- _El dolor de cabeza me aumento, Karin tenía una voz insoportable.

- Te llamo después, ahora estoy ocupado- Le colgué, lo que me faltaba.

Alguien allá arriba me odia. Y no hablo de la gente de los pisos sobre mí.

_Fin Sasuke's POV_

&

Sakura estaba en su habitación, le dolía la cicatriz, algo raro, ya que hace rato se había olvidado de que la tenía.

- Genial, lo que me faltaba- Estaba tendida en su cama, una mano sobre la cicatriz, otra en su frente, estaba pensando.

Sintió la puerta de entrada y _sus _pasos, esos pasos que tanto conocía. Sasuke estaba en casa.

Sakura no sabía si o salir a recibirlo, o quedarse allí, o hacer algo o hacer nada. ¿Se acordaría Sasuke de aquella noche? ¡Por favor no!

Entre tanta cavilación por parte de Sakura, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y ella se recriminó mentalmente: Fácilmente podría haberle echado el seguro a la puerta.

- ¿Sakura?- Sasuke entró a la habitación con ese paso seguro que lo caracterizaba, sus ropas estaban un tanto arrugadas, pero por lo demás, estaba guapísimo como siempre.

Sakura no le contestó, ni siquiera le miró, estaba sonrojada, era imposible que las escenas de la noche anterior se repitieran tan vívidas en su cabeza.

- ¿Hay aspirinas?- Preguntó Sasuke, pareciendo casual. Aunque por dentro (N.K:y es algo que solo la autora sabe) estaba nervioso.

La idea de Sasuke era aparentar que nada había pasado, era un borracho esa noche, podía fingir no recordar nada, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo mejor para los dos ¿No es así?

Sakura se levantó de la cama un poco complicada, Sasuke quizo ir a ayudarla, pero Sakura se levantó enseguida al ver que Sasuke se acercaba. Una parte de Sakura no quería tenerlo cerca, era doloroso, más que cualquier herida física. Por otro lado, la mitad restante, quería a Sasuke cerca, para ella.

- Creo que tengo Aspirinas aquí- Dijo ella rebuscando en los cajones de su escritorio.

El timbre sonó, Sasuke bufó y Sakura quedó en su lugar, algo de todo esto no le gustaba, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, encontrándose cara a cara con dos policías de investigaciones. Sasuke sonrió y los hizo pasar, Sakura salió de su cuarto y se quedó viendo la escena, que de por si era rara.

¿Para que Sasuke quiere a Policías en su casa? (N.K: Es cierto, yo vivo con uno y no es divertido D:.)

- Sr. Uchiha, quiero decirle que tenemos nuevas pistas de s hermano, Itachi- Dijo uno de los policías, delgado, de tez pálida, bigote y cara de caballo.

- Muy bien, qué me pueden decir- Se interesó el Uchiha.

- Para serle sincero, según las investigaciones, Itachi si ha estado haciendo transferencia de fondos a variadas cuentas bancarias, todas con nombres distintos, el último dato que tenemos es que ha gastado un dineral comprando un matadero clausurado.- Declaró el segundo policía, más viejo, pero más gordo.

- ¿Dónde queda aquel matadero?- Preguntó Sasuke.

- En la pequeña Villa al sur de Tokio, aunque tenemos a hombres vigilando el área su hermano no se ha presentado desde la transacción- Dijo el primer policía- Además, no hay demasiadas pruebas para arrestarlo así como así… debemos investigar mejor sobre las cuentas bancarias a las que transfiere fondos.

Sakura escuchaba atenta toda la conversación.

- ¿Quiere decir que deben encontrarlo matando a alguien para ponerse en acción?- Preguntó Sakura enfadada levemente. El muy enfermo había mandado asesinos a su casa y robaba dinero de la empresa de su hermano, pero para los policías no era suficiente ¡No! Ellos tenían que verlo clavando un puñal en la espalda de alguien para pensar recién en hacer algo.

- Señorita, lo estamos investigando, y es complicado, parece saber lo que hacemos- Dijo el segundo policía.

Sakura solo les miró y luego a Sasuke, quien la miraba.

- Señores, gracias, me gustaría que me siguieran informando- Dijo Sasuke, los policías salieron del departamento.

- Me gustaría, sinceramente, que no te metas en esto Sakura.- Reclamó el pelinegro.

- Si, claro, mataron a mi amiga por su culpa, pero no me debo involucrar… ¿Estas loco, verdad?- Refunfuñó la muchacha de ojos jade.

- Esto es un tema familiar- Dijo Sasuke.

- Entonces me imagino que Karin si puede involucrarse- Sakura quizo callarse, nuevamente salía el tema de Karin sin ser necesario.

Sasuke la quedó mirando.

- ¿Dónde están las aspirinas?- Preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura fue por ellas, ensimismada.

'_Olvídate de los celos, Haruno'_ Se dijo a sí misma.

-Saldré hoy en la noche- Dijo Sasuke cuando Sakura volvió con las aspirinas.

- Ya.

- Quería pedirte, en serio, no trates de involucrarte más de lo que estas en e tema de Itachi.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se metía a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

- Mataron a Ino…

- Y te matará a ti si te involucras.

- Entonces también te matará a ti

- Es mejor eso que casarse, supongo.- Declaró el Uchiha con voz de hastío.

A sakura se le revolvió el estómago. Sasuke se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado.

Hubo silencio, Sasuke se tomó la aspirina. Sakura aun quieta.

- Yo cuidaré la casa mientras tu estas fuera esta noche- Dijo Sakura caminando a su habitación.

- No hagas fiestas, a los vecinos les molesta- Dijo Sasuke a modo de broma (N.K: Sasuke bromeando…)

- Me importan un carajo tus vecinos- Atacó Sakura mientras se cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

&

Sasuke se había ido hace veinte minutos y ella estaba viendo televisión en la sala. Se movía inquieta en el sillón tratando de concentrar su vista en la tele y no perderse en las divagaciones de su mente- las cuales iban desde deseos de fugarse con su jefe hasta increíbles impulsos asesinos en contra de la _pobre_ Karin- las cuales la mantenían bastante lejos de la tierra.

¿Cuándo le había pasado esto? ¿Cuántos novios había tenido en su vida como para saber como se siente realmente el amor? ¿Cómo estar segura de que esto no era simple capricho?

Realmente no estaba segura si estaba haciendo bien, vivir con el causante de sus problemas existenciales no era un factor de ayuda, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Su herida aún le dolía, su alma aún estaba destrozada, tampoco quería volver a la casa de su madre, eso le destrozaría más… Y aún estaba el tema de su empleo, ella trabajaba con Sasuke, así que no importaba si abandonaba su casa, lo seguiría viendo en el trabajo… Tampoco podía darse el lujo de renunciar. No… en este caso debía hacer valer su espíritu crítico y centrado. Porque sí, ella siempre fue la madura (N.K: Cuando se requería), la más analítica, ella trabajaría en un hospital y había aprendido a tomar decisiones rápidas. Y si, ella sabía qué debía hacer, lo sabía en el fondo de su alma, pero…

_Ding Dong_

- ¡Sakura! ¿Estas?- La voz de Tenten se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

_Genial, Tenten… ¿Qué le invento por anoche?_

- ¡Voy!- Anunció Sakura y abrió la puerta.

- Cuéntame todo- Exigió Tenten.

Sakura supo que o le contaba la verdad o se quedaba sin su única amiga.

&

- Bien Sasuke ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor?- Karin estaba enfadada y se lo hacía notar a Sasuke.

- Karin, mi celular no tenía tono- Declaró Sasuke como si nada.

- Mala respuesta Sasuke, para serte sincera me he visto en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas- Dijo Karin, el tono asustó a Sasuke- Mis amigas creen que no me amas y yo a veces creo lo mismo… Estoy preparando la mudanza. Desde pasado mañana viviremos juntos.

Y a Sasuke se le cayó el mundo encima.

Sakura…

&

Todo, se lo había contado a Tenten.

- ¡Felicidades!- Gritó Tenten emocionada.

Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala, 'viendo' la televisión. Sakura había servido vasos de jugo y galletas. Pero Tenten estaba más concentrada en Sakura, en su historia, en la emoción del relato de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por perder la virginidad con un hombre comprometido?- Sakura consideraba que su amiga no caía en cuenta del problema en el que estaba metida.

- ¡Oh, vamos Sakura! Te gusta, asúmelo. Y comprometido o no el se acostó contigo… no es que se opusiera mucho… por lo que tu me cuentas, incluso, puedo captar que el _quería_.-Tenten estaba muerta de la risa, y Sakura, roja como tomate, quería cerrar su boca.

- Estaba borracho.

- ¿Y qué? Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad…

- Olvidémoslo ¿Si?

- ¿Estas loca? ¡Esto es genial!- Tenten realmente no entendía a Sakura.

Sakura suspiró y tomó un poco de jugo, resignada.

&

Tente se fue a altas horas de la madrugada y Sasuke llegó una hora después de la retirada de Tenten. Sakura ya estaba en su habitación. Pero Sasuke tenía que hablar con ella, debía decirle lo que venía.

Tocó la puerta de su cuarto y entró sin esperar respuesta, la habitación estaba a oscuras con la cortina corrida. Sobre la cama se distinguía un bulto que respiraba pausadamente, Sasuke casi se arrepiente por interrumpir su sueño.

Se acercó a su cama y la vio, la cortina corrida dejaba la entrada a la luz de afuera y de la luna entrar con libertad reflejándose en el rostro angelical de su secretaria. Tan bella, tan pura. Sasuke la vio como una niña, una muñeca de porcelana, a la cual no debía tocar porque se rompería.

- Sakura…- Sasuke pasó su mano por la mejilla de la chica y sintió que quemaba.

- …- Sakura se movió y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

Al ver a Sasuke, media adormilada, se imaginó en un sueño.

- Eres hermoso ¿Lo sabías?- Le dijo Sakura al muchacho.

Sasuke sintió su corazón latir rápido, pero no, no debía darse, tenía que tratar con ella problemas importantes, problemas que tenía nombre: **Karin**.

- Sakura… Tenemos que hablar- Dicho esto, Sakura enseguida se espabiló. No era un sueño, era el verdadero Sasuke, el miedo que produjo esa última frase le hizo doler el corazón. No, por favor, no más dolor.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, en el cual Sakura se sentó en la cama y Sasuke se sentó junto a ella.

- Te buscaré un apartamento- Dijo él.

Sakura sintió como su mundo se venía abajo. Ella era la que debía decirle que se iba, no él el que la echara. Por un momento sintió ganas de llorar, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Él tenía su vida y ella estaba allí como un factor sobrante.

- Lo entiendo…- Dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz.

- No… no es que no te quiera aquí… es solo que…Karin- Respondió, por fin, Sasuke.

Sakura no lo entendió, pero si era para que ella y él hicieran su vida juntos entonces ella debía entenderlo, aunque le doliera.

- Está bien… no te preocupes… yo… yo…- Su voz se convertía en un susurro. Le dolía el corazón.- Lo entiendo, no necesito explicaciones… no tengo derecho… derecho a exigirlas…

Sasuke no sabía qué le dolía más, si el tono que ella usaba o saber que se estaba separando de la única chica que lo había hecho sentir distinto, bueno, así era el amor.

Sasuke abandonó la pieza de la pelirrosa en un tiempo flash, Sakura no sabía que hora era, pero no durmió más. No podía.

¿Qué relación tenían? Peleaban, se amaban, peleaban otra vez, se llevaban bien, parecía haber amor, parecía haber compasión, nuevamente peleas… ¿Qué relación tenían?

Así, la Haruno se dedicó a tratar de contestar esa pregunta hasta el amanecer.

La mañana llegó con un timbrazo a una hora poco adecuada: 8 a.m. Fue Sasuke quien abrió. Y fue en ese acto cuando Sasuke supo que Kami no lo quería ni la autora del fic tampoco.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-chan- Karin estaba frente a Sasuke, con su blusa verde jade, sus jeans ajustados, sus zapatos de tacón que hacía juego con la blusa, una cartera de marca y sus anteojos, con marcos verdes. Maquillaje, todo a tono con su ropa. El cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sasuke olvidó sus modales, al momento en que Karin entró con toda libertad a la casa y se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Los de la mudanza llegaran luego, les dije que fuera antes del mediodía… se que dije que sería pasado mañana, pero… quería darte la _agradable _sorpresa ¿Qué opinas?- Karin sonrió. Sasuke no le contestó la sonrisa.

- Bienvenida- Murmuró Sasuke.

Karin se levantó de repente y olfateó algo.

- Aquí huele a perfume barato- Dijo Karin, pero miró a Sasuke con el ceño muy fruncido- de mujer…

Sasuke recordó otro tema importante que no había tratado con Karin: Sakura Haruno.

- Bueno…- Sasuke no pudo terminar de explicarse, porque del pasillo apareció la chica de ojos jade, seria como nunca.

- Lamento que mi perfume no sea de tu agrado, cariño- Sakura tiró veneno en esas palabras.

Sasuke sabía que aquí ardería Roma. Pelea de mujeres, esto no era bueno.

- Sasuke-chan ¿Qué hace… _esto_ aquí?- Karin se acercó a Sasuke y lo tomó del brazo como diciéndole a Sakura 'Este chico está conmigo'.

- _Esto,_ Karin…

- No, Sasuke, no te preocupes… Puedo decirle yo sola quien soy, gracias- Si, Sakura no estaba feliz.

¿Por qué no le había dicho Sasuke que Karin vendría? Y había escuchado algo de mudanza ¿Karin vendría a vivir con Sasuke? Eso era lo correcto y la misma Sakura había barajado esa opción, pero le molestaba y aunque ahora mismo su lado racional le dijera 'contrólate' su boca seguía secretando veneno.

- ¿Me recuerdas? Soy la _secretaria_ de Sasuke-_kun_- Dijo la chica Haruno.

- No, querida, se quién eres… me refiero a qué haces _aquí_- Karin no perdería contra la mocosa.

- Lo mismo que tu harás aquí- Sakura seguía con la vista fija en la pelirroja.

- Bueno, _sweet heart_, entenderás que desde ahora no 'podrás' estar aquí- Karin quería ganar.

- Oh, claro, no me gustaría perturbar en su nidito de _**¿Amor?**_ Bueno, como sea, yo ya estoy empacando.- Sakura se volteó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de veneno a la chica de anteojos y una mirada significativa a Sasuke.

_Diablos, estuve toda la madrugada ejercitando mi autocontrol para esto… Vaya, supongo que era algo que debía pasar._ Sakura se deshizo en ese pensamiento mientras metía en las maletas sus cosas. Bueno, fue poco tiempo, pero fue lindo vivir así.

Sasuke entró al cuarto de la chica cuando ella ya tenía todo empacado.

- ¿Y la cuatro ojos?- Nuevamente el autocontrol de Sakura se fue al carajo y ellamaldijo mentalmente los celos.

- Peleando con los de la mudanza- Dijo Sasuke.

Hubo un silencio en el cual ambos se miraron.

- Sakura no tienes que irte… Karin…

- No Sasuke, no quiero estorbar…

- No estorbas…

- No quice decir eso, quiero decir, no puedo soportarla…la última vez que la vi estuvo medio minuto y ya me harto… no podría estar en la misma casa que ella. En serio Sasuke… Gracias por todo, sin ti, posiblemente, me habría hundido y en estas fechas estaría prostituyendome o algo así. No te preocupes, no dejaré el trabajo… solo dejaré tu casa- Sakura le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió con complicidad.- Y te ayudaré cuando quieras instalar tu cama en tu oficina.

No llevaba segundas intenciones aquella frase, pero Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior.

- Sakura, lo de la noche anterior…

_Mierda._ Si, la Haruno daba su vida a que no se acordaría de nada, le daba miedo el rumbo de esa conversación.

_-_ No pasó nada.- Dijo Sakura- Te dormiste.

- No es cierto, mira Sakura hay cosas que…

- No pasó nada…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Karin entró a la habitación- ¡Ah! Ya has hecho las maletas. Bueno, adiós, fue un placer compartir contigo.

Sakura tomó sus maletas y miró a Sasuke.

- Si olvido algo…

- Yo te lo enviaré, tranquila- Dijo Sasuke, Sakura sonrió y Karin tomó una de las maletas de Sakura.

- Te ayudo, para que vayas rápido.

Y así Sakura abandonó la casa de Sasuke, su jefe.

Bajó el ascensor junto con Karin, quien parecía estar impaciente por abanarla, una vez que llegaron al primer piso y Sakura se disponía a parar un taxi la pelirroja la detuvo.

- Quiero que entiendas tu lugar, Sasuke es empresario, es un adulto y esta fuera de tu alcance, se casará conmigo y no contigo… así que no te acerques más de lo que debes a él ¿Entiendes?- Karin la miró desafiante.

- No sabes lo emocionado que esta por casarse contigo- Dijo con sarcasmo la Haruno. Se liberó bruscamente del agarre de la niña de anteojos y se fue, cargando dificultosamente las maletas.

No vio a Karin subir con cara de hastío y rabia, no quería verla.

Llamó a un taxi y subió.

- ¿A dónde señorita?- Preguntó el taxista.

- Yo le indico.

Si, así estaba mejor, no depender de Sasuke le ayudaría, debía comenzar a desprenderse de él si no quería sufrir más... Ahora ella enfrentaría otro problema en su vida y saldría adelante, no sola, porque no lo estaba, aun había gente a su lado, y una en especial que la necesitaba.

&

- Muchas gracias- Le dijo Sakura al taxista, mientras este le ayudaba con las maletas.

Estaban frente a una casa, frente a una casa que Sakura pretendía olvidar, pero no podía.

Tocó el timbre y sintió pasos presurosos adentro. Quizá esa persona no esperaba a nadie ¿A quién podía esperar si hace mucho que no tenía contacto con su familia?

- Enseguida- Se escuchó desde dentro del domicilio.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si se quisiera prolongar el momento en el que ambas eran ignorantes de la presencia tan cercana de la otra.

- ¡Dios mío!- La mujer que abrió la puerta se llevó la mano a la boca y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

- No creas que he venido solo porque no tenía otras opciones… Te quiero ayudar y saldremos de esta juntas ¿Si, mamá?- Sakura soltó sus maletas y abrazó a su madre, quien lloraba.

Se le notaba más desmejorada que la última vez que la vio, estaba más delgada, más pálida, tenía ojeras y se veía más vieja. Aunque no podía asegurar que era el SIDA el causante de su estado, quizá era culpa de ella, su hija. La había abandonado dejándola a merced de ese hombre…

Sakura no lloró, no podía, siguió con el abrazo hasta que su madre la separó y la miró.

- Gracias.- Su madre le dio las gracias y Sakura de verdad deseó ponerse a llorar, aunque no podía, por más que lo intentaba no podía llorar.

- Creo que por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es el tratamiento- Dijo Sakura sonriendo con positivismo. Yo trabajaré tiempo completo y dejaré l universidad hasta que tengamos dinero suficiente para pagarla ¿Te parece?

- Creí que tenía un empleo con el que podrías cubrir…

- No, me despidieron – Mintió.

No volvería a ver a Sasuke, esa era su resolución. Si, le había dicho que seguiría trabajando, pero ¿Qué habría hecho Sasuke si le decía la verdad? No lo sabía.

- Hija…

- Mamá… se que quizá no quieras, pero el ruido de Tokio es molesto, para serte sincera… podríamos abandonar esta ciudad y nuestros problemas…

- ¿Hija, te ha ocurrido algo?- La madre de Sakura miró a su hija de pies a cabeza, sobre cualquier cosa ella era madre, y conocía a su hija, en sus ojos estaba el reflejo del dolor. Ese reflejo que ella, como madre viuda, abusada y enferma, tubo durante mucho tiempo antes de caer en la cruda resignación. Pero allí estaba su esperanza, su única hija, su esperanza para seguir. La hija pródiga.

- Quizá, pero lo conversaremos cuando estemos más tranquilas ¿Si?- Sakura sonrió a su madre mientras entraba las maletas a la casa.

La madre de la pelirrosa lo entendió, entendió esa seña de 'No preguntes ahora, porque la herida esta recién abierta' y sintió enseguida que de verdad podían cambiar las cosas. Esa casa tenía demasiada carga negativa, Tokio la estresaba y temía que el hombre al que había echado de la casa volviera a atormentarla.

- Hace unos días atrás, unos hombres de la inmobiliaria Nagato vinieron a consultar si la casa estaba en venta.- Le dijo a Sakura una vez que ambas estuvieron dentro de la casa.- Esta ubicada en un buen terreno así que supongo que darán buen dinero por ella… Para el tratamiento no es conveniente irnos muy lejos de Tokio, pero… hay un pueblo, cerca de aquí, no está a más de untar de horas de aquí… Podríamos irnos allá…

Sakura jamás se sintió tan agradecida de la comprensión de su madre, ahora lo que ella debía hacer era desaparecer del mapa, donde Uchiha, Karin, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, jamás volvieran a saber de ella y así, con el tiempo a su favor, la olvidarían. Todo volvería a la normalidad y sería feliz por fin, después de mucho tiempo de no sentir la verdadera tranquilidad.

Pero aún así no podía parar de cuestionarse si esta era la forma de resolver las cosas.

&

Mientras tanto, la casa de Sasuke se convertía en un revoltijo de muebles.

- Quiero este mueble aquí- Señaló la pelirroja a un hombre de la mudanza. Sasuke estaba en el pasillo de su edificio, frustrado y con dolor de cabeza.- ¡No! ¿Son imbéciles? ¡Eso es carísimo! No lo traten con tanta brusquedad ¡Aish! No se consiguen buenos empleados en esta ciudad. Cuando yo estaba en un viaje en las Islas Canarias….

Sasuke se tapó los oídos, esa chica le tenía harto.

Se preguntaba dónde estaba Sakura, la llamó al celular un par de veces, pero se vino a enterar que había dejado el celular en la casa Uchiha, bajo la cama que ella ocupó. Sasuke quería pensar que no había sido a propósito, pero en su corazón había algo que le molestaba. Sentía que Sakura no había sido sincera en algo, pero no sabía en qué.

**Continuará....**

* * *

_**Rincón comments :**_

¿Les gustó o perdí el toque? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Comentes ¿Si? dejenme saber que estan alli para reclamarme, alabarme o etc.

xD! Además creo que recibí aprte de castigo cuando no recibí nada en Navidad :( xD!

Bueno, agradezco a todos los reviews que me llegaron durante mi 'inactividad', los leí todos y cada uno! y me hicieron feliz :)

**GRACIAS :D**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

**Lailuchyz**

**Megumi No Sabaku**

**Zarecita-Sakuchiha**

**Yureny**

**Sakura Daidouji**

**NaruSaku'sFan**

**Takara-Hime**

**xXMegamitaXx**

**Laura De Uchiha**

**Tsuki-Airen**

**Laurita-Asakura**

**Sakuraa.-**

**RAYMAR**

**Kororita**

**-eKasLovE-**

**Lizharuno**

**Sofia-Chan**

**Nami-Sinohichi**

**Zyafany-Company**

**Kristyjoe-Uchiha**

**LeliCullen**

**katyhale**

**smn**

**#haruno-fan#**

**Lilu The Little Witch**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA! Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!! QUE EL 2010 SEA MEJOR QUE EL 2009 :)**


	14. Trampa

**Hola mundo! :)** ¿Cómo están? Si, me tardé un poquito. Me fui el 25 de la ciudad, a unas cabañas que, según uno de mis progenitores, tenía WIFI... ¬¬ Tan ingenua yo, nunca más le creo algo así. Como sea, estamos llegando al final del fic.... no le doy más de dos capítulos... :/ para reactivar el proyecto de **"Princesa" (QUE SI NO LO HAS LEÍDO TE MATARÉ! XD!)**.... Así que espero que les guste porque me he esforzado mucho por mejorar para uds.! :) gracias por los reviews que me alegran estas vacaciones, a la gente que lo lee y no deja reviews (se que están allí! :D xD!), etc etc...

**D: **Naruto blablabla mío blablablabla Nostradamus blablablablabla Imperio Austrohúngaro blablablabla Y ya saben el resto...

A lo nuestro.

* * *

**13**

**Trampa** (Esto de los títulos es un asco!)

La casa de él se estaba preparando para navidad, no es que le gustará esa fiesta, pero Karin había insistido en decorar toda la casa con motivo navideño. Pero quedaba una semana para esa fecha y Sasuke no estaba ni con los ánimos ni con la cabeza para celebrar aquello.

Sakura había abandonado el departamento un mes antes, y no solo el departamento, había abandonado su empleo, la universidad, a su amiga Tenten y algo le decía que había abandonado Tokio. La Haruno había desaparecido del mapa y lo peor es que Sasuke temía que fuera Itachi fuera el causante de ello… Pero no, el sabía que a esas alturas aquel temor era injustificado y que, realmente, se negaba a admitir que Sakura lo había abandonado, que su chica había huido.

**Flash Back**

_Sasuke lo primero que hizo fue ir a la universidad a buscarla, no había sabido nada de ella en tres días y eso le tenía ansioso, _necesitaba verla_._

_Cuando se acercó a la mesa de informaciones de la universidad lo único que recibió fue un:_

_- Lo siento joven, La señorita Sakura Haruno ha congelado la carrera. Ella ya no está más acá- Dijo el chico que estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio de informaciones, mirando la pantalla de su computador, mostrándosela a Sasuke, para que viera el estado de de matrícula de la chica de ojos jade._

_- Pero… ¿vino ella personalmente a presentar la congelación de la carrera?- Preguntó Sasuke barajando las posibilidades de que Itachi la hubiera secuestrado y hubiera el venido a zanjar el asunto._

_- Entenderá que aquí es necesario que el alumno realice estos procedimientos- Dijo el chico de informaciones. _

_Sasuke ahora pensaba en que Itachi la había secuestrado y la había obligado a dejar la universidad. ¿Sería su hermano capaz de caer tan bajo?_

_Entonces Sasuke recordó otra persona cercana a la chica de cabello rosa._

_- Entonces me puede ayudar a encontrar a…- Sasuke trató de recordar el nombre de la amiga de Sakura- Tenten. También estudia medicina aquí._

_El muchachito lo pensó un segundo, y buscó en su computador._

_- Espere un segundo por favor.- Dijo el chico._

_Se levantó y desapareció por una puerta, se escuchó por los altavoces como llamaban a Tenten. El muchacho volvió y pidió que esperara un poco. Sasuke estaba impaciente, pero no le quedaba otra._

_Tenten apareció agitada en la sala en donde estaban, pero su expresión de felicidad cambió a una de decepción. Definitivamente quería encontrarse a otra persona._

_- Sasuke-kun ¿Dónde está Sakura?- Tenten se acercó a él._

_- ¿Tú no sabes?- Preguntó el Uchiha confundido._

_- No, no la he visto desde como hace tres días, no ha venido a la universidad… Lo peor es que no contesta su celular, llamé a tu casa, pero tu sirvienta dijo que ella se había ido…- Dijo Tenten. Sasuke no reparó en el hecho de que no tenía sirvienta._

_- Bueno, tampoco he sabido nada de ella desde que se fue.- Sasuke se lamentó mentalmente, creyó que quizá Tenten sabría algo._

_Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo mierda había podido tomarse tan a la ligera eso de dejarla abandonar la casa? ¿Acaso no recordaba lo que pasó con Itachi la última vez?_

Soy un imbécil._ Se dijo para si mismo el chico peliazulado._

_No se despidió de Tenten, se fue presuroso a su auto, necesitaba un favor. Tomó su celular y marcó en 13° número en la agenda._

- Aló- _Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea._

_- Hyuga, necesito un favor.- Dijo el Uchiha menor._

_Llegó a la oficina y Neji, eficiente como siempre, ya tenía la información necesaria._

_- Esta es la dirección de la madre de Sakura ¿Para qué la quieres?- Neji le miró ceñudo a su jefe._

_- ¿Has visto a Sakura por aquí?- Preguntó Sasuke con poca paciencia._

_- No.- Dijo Neji._

_- Para eso la necesito.- Respondió Sasuke con hastío._

_Neji bufó, su jefe no se había levantado con el pie derecho esta mañana, no es que alguna vez lo hiciera (levantarse con el pie derecho), pero al parecer ser había caído de la cama para el lado contrario._

_A eso de las seis de la tarde Sasuke partió a la dirección indicada. Era un barrio no pobre, pero si se notaban algunas carencias._

_Tocó la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Luego notó el cartel de _'En venta'_ y su mundo se vino abajo, más de lo que ya estaba._

_- ¿Busca a alguien joven?- Una mujer con delantal salió de la casa de al lado, miraba a Sasuke._

_- Si, buscó a la gente que vive, o vivía, en esta casa.- Dijo Sasuke._

_- La señora y su hija se fueron ayer.-Dijo la mujer, tenía una escoba en la mano. Su cabello castaño estaba corto y rizado. Debía tener unos sesenta años._

_- ¿I… iban solas?- Preguntó Sasuke, un tanto aliviado la saber que Itachi no había matado a Sakura._

_- Si._

_- ¿Y sabe dónde fueron?- Listo, solo debía ir a buscarla._

_- No tengo idea._

_- ¿No dejaron un número o algo?- Sasuke se acercó a la mujer._

_- ¿Quiere comprar la casa?- Preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño._

_- No, pero…_

_- No puedo darle más datos entonces joven. _

_La mujer entró a su casa y dejó a Sasuke sin entender nada._

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese momento Sasuke le pidió a Neji averiguar el paradero de las Haruno, pero hasta la fecha no había nada. La señora se negaba a contestar cualquier pregunta que Sasuke le hiciera y supo que con ella no podía tratar.

Es así como había pasado un mes sin saber como estaba la chica de ojos jade. La había perdido y por idiota.

- Sasuke-chan ¿me ayudas?- Karin apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Preguntó Sasuke.

- No me gusta este mueble, quiero tirarlo.- Dijo Karin, señalando una pequeña mesa junto al refrigerador.

- No tirarás nada sin mi permiso.- Dijo Sasuke abandonando la cocina.

- ¡Sasuke-chan! ¿Así tratas a tu futura esposa?- Preguntó Karin con voz melosa. Sasuke sintió nauseas.

- No tires nada- Dijo Sasuke, quien caminó a su habitación. Pidiendo que la chica pelirrosa lo estuviera pasando mejor que él.

**&**

A dos horas de la triste vida de nuestro querido Uchiha menor estaba una muchacha que tampoco estaba en su mejor momento. La chica había conseguido un empleo como telefonista en el _call center_ de una compañía japonesa que tenía cede en ese poblado. Ese lugar no estaba clasificado como ciudad, pero tampoco era un pueblucho. Era como vivir en los suburbios o algo así.

- Sakura, puedes irte- Dijo una mujer detrás de ella.

- Gracias, Kaname- Sakura sonrió.

- Te compré lo que me pediste.- Dijo Kaname. Sus ojos eran cafés, su cabello era largo y rizado de color rojo. Era baja, delgada y tenía pecas en toda la cara.

- Gracias, Kaname, no sé que haría sin ti- La Haruno le dio un pequeño abrazo y recibió el paquete de manos de la chica.

- De nada, amiga- Kaname le guiñó un ojo.

Debía volver al turno de la noche, así que tenía unas horas para ir al restaurante en donde trabajaba su madre y hablar un rato con ella, antes de volver a su departamento alquilado. No era caro, tenía una habitación, una pequeña cocina, una sala-comedor y un baño (1). El alquiler no era alto, pues estaba muy en la periferia.

Guardó la bolsa que le trajo la chica de cabello rojo, marcó tarjeta y se fue.

La madre de Sakura trabajaba en un pequeño restaurante donde la mayoría de los clientes eran viajeros o camioneros, y ella se encargaba de servir la comida.

- Hola chica- Dijo uno de los hombres sentado en la barra a Sakura, pero ella le ignoró.

- Hola Stella ¿Mamá está?- Preguntó Sakura, sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia, pero la idea no era entrar como Pedro por su casa.

- Si, Sakura, en seguida la llamo.- Una de las meseras, cuarentona, fue a la cocina, de la cual salió segundos después con la madre de Sakura.

El uniforme era un vestido a cuadros de color rojo y un delantal blanco. Cabello amarrado.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Terminaste tu turno más temprano?- La madre de Sakura abrazó a su hija.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, por eso salí más temprano… y pues a decirte que…- Sakura miró a su madre un poco compungida.- Tengo que atender en el call center esta navidad, tengo el turno de nochebuena. Lo siento.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y la Haruno mayor solo sonrió a su hija.

- No te preocupes. Así no verás a Santa Claus venir- Dijo la mujer tomando de las manos a su hija.

Sakura sonrió. Su relación con su madre había vuelto a ser la de antes. El tratamiento era costoso, pero ambas lograban salir adelante. En ese mes, por lo menos.

Sakura comió allí una hamburguesa y un helado. Sakura Haruno era conocida por su gran apetito.

Se despidió de su madre y llegó al departamento. La puerta de entrada daba a la cocina, por lo que aprovechó para poder tomar una caja de leche de la nevera y servirse un vaso, los nervios le hacían comer y esperaba (no, rogaba al cielo) que fuera solo por ello.

Tiró la cartera a la mesa del la salita-comedor y se sentó junto a la ventana. Tenía un televisor pequeño, que tenía solo los canales nacionales, pero gracias a que la señal no era buena solo se podía ver un canal.

Pero con todo eso, Sakura pensaba que esa vida era un buen nuevo comienzo, le costaba alejar de sus pensamientos el haber dejado la carrera que amaba y al jefe al cual amaba (si, eso era lo que más le costaba sacarse de la cabeza), pero sabía que esto era necesario, era el camino menos doloroso, además, la relación con su madre estaba mejor y eso la hacía feliz. Solo eso necesitaba: un techo, su madre y comida. Bueno, esperaba que las cosas se quedaran como estaban, lo esperaba fervientemente, pero… ¿Y qué pasaba si no? ¿Qué pasaba si por un descuido, un pequeño error, las cosas cambiaban de una forma que la chica pelirrosa no se esperaba? Bueno, la respuesta a todo eso estaba en cartera de la Haruno menor, en una bolsa.

La ojiverde podría hacerse el test enseguida y por eso había pedido permiso para salir temprano, pero era mejor esperar a mañana, a primera hora, al fin y al cabo, le costaba pensar claramente.

Encendió la televisión porque el silencio y el ocio ayudaban a que su mente divagara en dos cosas en las cuales no debía ni siquiera pensar: Sasuke y el test de embarazo de su cartera.

-_ (…) El ilustre empresario Sasuke Uchiha ha confirmado su boda con Karin (…)- _Sakura apagó el televisor y le dirigió una mirada de odio profundo.

_-_ Tú de verdad no quieres ayudarme ¿Cierto? Caja tonta.- Le alegó.

Y fue así como nuestra amiga se quedó toda la tarde en el silencio de la casa, mirando el único adorno navideño que tenían: un árbol chiquito de navidad.

- ¿Cómo lo estará pasando Sasuke? ¿Se acordará de mí?- Se peguntó Sakura.

**&**

- ¿Diga?- Karin vio número desconocido en su celular, pero igual contestó.

- _¿Cómo está mi cuñada favorita?_- La voz de Itachi resonó en la cabeza de la pelirroja, no estaba muy al tanto del tema que involucraba a su prometido y al chico al teléfono, pero Karin no le temía, es más, Itachi siempre le había parecido agradable.

- ¿Itachi? Por como están las cosas ¿crees que es prudente llamarme?- Mencionó Karin a modo de broma.

- _No es como que piense que tú eres una delatora, sobre todo cuando te puedo ayudar.-_ Dijo Itachi, sabiendo que captaría enseguida la atención de la muchacha con lentes.

- ¿Y en qué podrías ayudarme?- Consultó Karin sabiendo que Itachi solo quería una cómplice cercana a Sasuke.

- _Tengo entendido que mi_ otra cuñada dejó _el mapa ¿No es así? Sasuke no debe estar muy feliz… Con mi ayuda tu obtendrás lo que quieres y yo obtendré lo que quiero._- Dijo Itachi sin más y dejó a Karin pensando.

Karin estaba en el balcón del departamento de Sasuke arreglando los adornos navideños de este mismo. Sabía que Sasuke estaba en su habitación y que podría escucharla si hablaba muy alto. Las cosas no estaban como para que Sasuke se enterara que Karin estaba por esconderle una llamada del prófugo del Uchiha mayor, así que optó por lo más sano (e ilegal).

- ¿Dónde nos podemos ver?- Preguntó la futura mujer Uchiha.

- _Por eso me agradas Karin, dispuesta a todo por conseguir lo que quieres_.- Susurró Itachi.

**&**

A Karin le costó llegar al destino señalado, pero lo logró. Era una especie de hangar deshabitado, abandonado y sucio.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y ya estaba oscuro, era el lugar perfecto para contrabandistas, vendedores de droga y violadores en busca de mujeres solas. Pero Karin no era del tipo de chicas cobardes, si algo que ella quería con todas sus ganas lo podía obtener yendo hacia esos lugares, entonces ella lo haría y saldría ilesa.

- Muy puntual- Una voz a su espalda ni siquiera la desconcertó. Ella se esperaba algo así.

- Vinimos a hablar aquí de otra cosa.- Declaró Karin volteándose.- Sasuke me ha tomado menos en cuenta que antes, desde que se fue esa perra de cabello extraño… No lo entiendo, ¿ella y no yo? A Sasuke le hizo mal tenerme lejos tanto tiempo.

Itachi sonrió, eso era lo que él quería oír, la necesitaba como cómplice de todo esto.

- Karin, como sabes, la policía y todos esos cuerpos de _justicia_ me tienen en la mira, pero yo se dónde está Sakura.- Susurró Itachi y Karin le miró confusa.

- No entiendo para qué me necesitas... Tienes dinero, tienes influencia ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Karin le observó.

- Mi querida cuñada… Si Sakura desapareciese misteriosamente del mapa ¿a quién crees que le echarían la culpa?- Preguntó Itachi.

Karin lo pensó un momento y recordó esas veces que espió las conversaciones de Sasuke con Naruto cuando mencionaban algo de un muerto, Itachi y Sakura.

- Si viene de la mano de Sasuke… Supongo que la culpa seria tuya- Dijo Karin sinceramente.

- Bien, yo no puedo hacerle nada si todo el mundo tiene los ojos sobre mí- Dijo Itachi- Sasuke se ha encargado de ensuciar mi imagen a niveles increíbles… Mis influencias tampoco sirven demasiado, puedo tener a todos los traficantes del mundo a mis pies e igual el secuestro recaería en mí… Pero…- Itachi miró a su acompañante- Si alguien saca a Sakura de su casa y esta misma dice que no volverá luego… Entonces no sería secuestro porque ella misma dejó avisado que saldría y no volvería en un tiempo ¿No?

- Supongo que si, pero si me quieres para eso te digo enseguida que Sakura no me tiene en su estima.

- Lo sé, pero si lo planeamos bien te seguirá a donde le digas.- Dijo Itachi- No soy un vulgar delincuente, y lo sabes, no quiero mancharme las manos y no estoy interesado en cometer delitos a menos que sea muy necesario. Convencer a una adolescente no es difícil si se usan las palabras adecuadas… No hay necesidad de recurrir a cosas más básicas, pero salvajes.

- ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

- Su empresa y el dinero. Y tu te casarás con Sasuke.

- Si no hay empresa no hay matrimonio.

- Si sigues mi plan tendrás tu matrimonio y yo mi dinero.

Karin suspiró y le miró. Ella quería casarse con Sasuke, pero estaba llegando a un nivel de _maldad_ de novela y no sabía si quería eso, pero…

- Está bien, pero no quiero que Sasuke sepa que me involucré.

Itachi sonrió.

- Tienes mi palabra.

**&**

Todo a la mañana siguiente corría muy normal, Sakura había llegado a casa unas horas antes del medio día y decidió hacerse la prueba. No estaba muy segura que fuera a resultar, pero nada perdía.

Envuelta en el sueño y los nervios se vio a ella misma sosteniendo el test y encerrada en el baño. Su madre no estaba, se había ido al trabajo, así que estaba sola en todo esto. No es que le fuera a contar a su madre, porque aún no estaba segura, pero un poquito de apoyo en presencia le habría caído bien.

- Bien, aquí vamos- Se dijo en voz alta Sakura, sabiendo que en esos momentos su temple era su único aliado.

Si el test resultaba negativo, convendría hacerse otro para reafirmar dudas. Pero si el test resultaba positivo tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad y comenzar a multiplicar sus acciones por dos.

Espero el tiempo indicado, leyó y releyó las instrucciones tratando de entender bien y no darle segundas interpretaciones. La idea de un test siempre era hacerlo al levantarse, pero debido a su trabajo le fue imposible. No podía esperar más, así de simple.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró… mirar, era mirar e interpretar ¿Cuán difícil puede ser mirar algo y analizarlo? (_N.A: Me estoy perdiendo en la medicina, yo debería estar escribiendo guiones de telenovelas xD!!_).

- Sakura, pase lo que pase tendrás a tu madre…- Se dijo.

Miró.

**&Algúntiempodespués&**

Las condiciones aún no se daban, según Itachi debía esperar instrucciones, pero las instrucciones no habían llegado en demasiado tiempo. Quizá había sido atrapado por la policía, aunque le sonaba improbable, Itachi era hábil y los noticieros querían comerse la noticia de su arresto como pan caliente, así que podía estar segura que nada le había pasado a su _compañero_. Pero entonces… debería haberle llamado.

_Éste se tarda demasiado, tal vez cambió de opinión… terminaré olvidando lo que me dijo. Puedo esperar una semana, dos y hasta tres si quiere, pero ya pasó año nuevo y se acabó Enero y nada. Sasuke me habló sobre atrasar el matrimonio… No puedo dar más tiempo._ Esas eran las cavilaciones de la chica pelirroja.

Hacía dos semanas Sasuke le había dicho que podían suspender el matrimonio hasta nuevo aviso. Al fin y al cabo, mientras Itachi estuviera bajo la mira de la policía y con su cuenta bancaria vigilada no podría acceder a la empresa ni a su dinero. Así que, si uno lo analizaba bien –como le había explicado Itachi- Sasuke podía cancelar el matrimonio si quería y tener la empresa. Pero, también como Itachi le había aclarado, Sasuke no sabía eso y se debía actuar antes de que lo supiera… Porque si eso pasaba, Karin no tendría su boda y todo se iría al carajo.

Dialogar con Sasuke se había vuelto complicado, de por si él no era un hombre con muchas palabras, pero ahora casi ni hablaba… Por lo menos con ella no.

Si, ella temía. Karin tenía miedo de que Sasuke se aburriera y cancelara el matrimonio y deshiciera todo compromiso con ella, dejándola soltera y sola.

Y todo por culpa de una _zorra_ que había llegado a seducir a su prometido, a enamorarlo y alejarlo de ella.

El celular sonó y Karin contestó como si estuviera obligada.

- Más vale que sea importante o te mandaré a golpear- Dijo ella.

- _¿Andas en tus días?-_ La voz del Uchiha mayor le había quitado todas las malas pulgas.

- Creí que habías muerto- Dijo Karin.

- _Pues ves que no_- Aclaró con diversión- _Karin, mañana irás por nuestra querida amiga… Conozco tus dotes de actriz así que confío en que todo saldrá como debe. Da igual a la hora que comiences con esto, pero yo estaré esperándolas en el matadero… estaré allí de 5 a 6 de la tarde.. Si demoras más tendrás que mantenerla entretenida hasta que encuentre otro lugar seguro._

- No me trates como si no entendiera que esto es importante. Mi matrimonio está en juego.- Chilló Karin.

- _Nos vemos mañana._- Se despidió Itachi.

**&**

Al día siguiente en las oficinas Uchiha se cumplía una escena memorable.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- Sasuke había saltado de su asiento mirando a las dos personas en la oficina.

- Pues eso, que dada las circunstancias en las que está Uchiha Itachi, su hermano mayor, usted es amo y señor de esta empresa… No es necesario cumplir la cláusula del matrimonio.- El hombre canoso y de ojos pequeños y azules mostraba unos papeles.

- ¡Viste! Te dije que podías deshacerte de la bruja- Naruto chilló. En tanto, Sasuke, volvía a sentarse.

¿Cómo reaccionar ante eso? Podía deshacer el compromiso con Karin y buscar a Sakura y… ¿Y que haría? ¿Le pediría matrimonio? ¿Saldrían primero?... No importaba, sin Karin el podría hacer lo que quisiese, y lo primero sería abocarse cien por ciento a la búsqueda de las Haruno.

**&**

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, la señora Haruno no podía contestar, pues estaba en la ducha y la muchacha de ojos jade estaba preparándose para el trabajo.

Y seguía sonando. Se detuvo… Comenzó de nuevo.

- ¡Por Kami! ¿Quién diablos es el histérico?- Alegó Sakura que salía de su habitación a contestar el teléfono.- ¿Diga?

- _¿Sakura Haruno?-_ A Sakura le pareció tan conocida la voz que se asustó a montones, pero había algo… estaba agitada y la Haruno tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Si- Dijo ella.- ¿Quién es?- Y ella sabía quien era.

- _Soy yo, Karin… Sakura, ha pasado algo horrible, te necesito aquí en Tokio…Estoy fuera de tu apartamento- _Gritaba histérica Karin. Sakura miró por la ventana y ahí vio un auto último modelo que, claramente, no era del pueblo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Sakura con el alma en un hilo.

- _Es Sasuke, ha tenido un accidente… ha salido a buscarte… y… rayos, ¡te quiere ver!-_ Sollozó un poco- _Si lo pierdo será tu culpa… por favor, ven… no te lo pediría si no fuera importante._

- Bajo en seguida- Dijo Sakura, asustada como nunca. Era verdad, Karin jamás vendría por ella si no fuera importante.

Tomó su bolso con toda la rapidez que pudo y se dirigió al baño.

- ¡Mamá! Saldré… no me esperes… te llamo cuando llegue a destino- Le dijo.

- Pero Sakura…- No alcanzó a terminar la señora Haruno.

Cuando Karin vio a Sakura salir apuradísima del departamento hasta el auto sonrió. Esto iba mejor de lo que esperaba… Incluso Karin supuso que tendría que bajarse del auto y hacer una escena frente al departamentucho de la pelirrosa.

**&**

- Itachi-sama… Nos informan que la chica Haruno ya está en el auto con la señorita Karin.- Dijo Kisame.

- Excelente, no esperaba nada menos de ella… Preparen todo.- Ordenó el Uchiha mayor.

**&**

- Pero ¿Él está bien?- Dudó Sakura.

- Ya te dije que no lo sé… espero que cuando lleguemos el tenga la oportunidad de verte… Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué a ti?...- Decía Karin… lágrimas en sus ojos, actitud alterada, nadie creería que es un truco, una vil trampa.

Sakura guardó silencio.

El celular de Karin sonó y ella contestó apurada, esperando que fuera Itachi, pero no.

- ¡_Hey! Karin, debemos hablar- _Sasuke Uchiha al otro lado de la línea. Ahora si Karin deseó que él estuviera semivegetivo en la camilla de un hospital.

- Ahora no puedo.- Constestó.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Es el hospital?- Preguntó Sakura casi en un grito.

- ¿_Sakura?¿Ella está contigo?- _Sasuke entró en estado de emoción absoluta, escuchar la voz de Sakura le devolvió la vida.

- No, no es ella.- Chilló Karin.

- ¿Quién es, Karin?¿Es de Sasuke? ¿Acaso es Naruto?- Sakura pedía respuestas y Karin no pensaba dárselas.

- _Si es ella… ¿Dónde est…-_ No terminó, Karin cortó la llamada y arrojo su celular al asiento trasero.

- ¿Quién era?- Preguntó Sakura.

- No te preocupes no era nada… cosas de trabajo… Estúpidos socios- Mintió Karin y fue tan convincente que Sakura se comió y saboreo cada palabra como verdadera y absoluta.

Tokio estaba un poco lejos, les quedaba mucho por recorrer.

- Oye, Karin…

- ¿Si?

- Cómo supiste dónde estaba viviendo.

Karin guardó un pequeño silencio.

- Sasuke lo investigó… quería venir a buscarte, pero sucedió…- Y otro sollozo por parte de la pelirroja. O Sakura era demasiado crédula o Karin se estaba perdiendo como administradora de hoteles y debía dedicarse al teatro.

Sakura se sintió el ser más desdichado del planeta. Sasuke estaba muriéndose por su culpa… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inconciente? Ella que siempre decía que uno debía enfrentar los problemas se dio cuenta que ella lo único que hacía era evitarlos, huir como la más cobarde del mundo. Porque así era, había abandonado a su amiga… y por lo menos ella merecía saber que sucedía, pero tenía tanto miedo a que los problemas la persiguieran… que volviera y no la dejaran vivir. Pero ya no más, ella enfrentaría la realidad y a los problemas, ella era Sakura Haruno, una chica que había soportado tanto, pero tanto, que no se podía dejar vencer por esto, por nada. No huiría más.

- ¿Karin me prestas tu celular para llamar a Naruto?- Preguntó la pelirrosa.

- No me queda dinero para hacer llamadas- Aclaró la pelirroja.

- Pero me llamaste a mí…- Dijo la Haruno.

- No me queda más dinero.

Sakura se avispó y esa frase le pareció una farsa, si ella no quería que hiciera llamadas… pues se metería en problemas y llamaría igual. Debía esperar a que Karin se bajara del auto, ella tomaría el celular y llamaría. En lo que siguió de esa ruta Sakura rezó por Sasuke.

**&**

Sasuke esperaba impaciente a Hyuga, al cual había llamado al finalizar su conversación con Karin.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- Neji entró a la oficina con parsimonia.

- Quiero que me ayudes a descubrir la ubicación del teléfono celular de Karin o a ella misma- Ordenó.

- Con esa actitud no me late hacer nada.

- Por favor.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ella está con Sakura… y Karin no es de las personas saca a pasear a las… _ex secretarias_ de su prometido… ¿Cómo rayos la encontró?- Sasuke nuevamente cayó abatido sobre su silla.

**&**

Habían llegado a Tokio hacía dos minutos y Karin no había tomado el camino principal, que era más rápido. Siguieron por calles desconocidas para Sakura, quien miraba su reloj y no eran más de las 5 de la tarde… ¿Por qué tomar el camino largo?

- Este… Karin.- La chica de ojos jade miraba a la chica de anteojos que parecía tensa.- ¿Por qué esta vía?

Sin respuesta, Karin aceleró más y sus movimientos al volante se hicieron más bruscos. El auto se detuvo frente a un hangar abandonado que semanas antes había cobijado a dos personas que tramaban el plan de sus vidas.

- Espérame aquí- Le ordenó Karin a la Haruno mientras bajaba del auto.

Sakura no entendía que carajo pasaba, pero divisó el celular de Karin junto a la palanca de cambio. Pidió permiso mentalmente (N.A: Yo también hago lo mismo, no es mi problema que no sean telépatas como yo :D) y marcó el número de Naruto. Un poco complicada ante lo moderno de un celular sin teclado espero al tono de llamada (N.A: Celulares touch, ha llegado tecnología nueva a este fic).

- _Aló_- Desde el otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz del rubio, Sakura se percató de cuanto lo había echado de menos.

- Aló, Naruto, soy yo: Sakura – Dijo rápido la chica- ¿Cómo está Sasuke?

- _¡Sakura! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Dónde has estado estos días? Sasuke anda insufrible y sabes…_

- Naruto ¿Cómo está Sasuke?

- _Feo y huraño como siempre… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás? _- Naruto no entendía el por qué de la prisa de la Haruno.

- Estoy con Karin de camino al hospital para ver a Sasuke…

- _¡¿Sasuke está en el hospital?!-_ Listo, Sakura sintió que algo aquí no encajaba. Naruto y Sasuke eran demasiado cercanos, demasiado amigos como para que Naruto no se enterara del accidente de Sasuke… y ¿Por qué Karin tardaba tanto si ella misma había dicho que debía apurarse para ver a Sasuke?

Una trampa. Esas fueron las dos palabras que llevaron a Sakura a colgar el telefono y llamar a la policía para que vinieran tras la loca. También podía escapar y hacer la llamada desde otro lado. Mala espina. Alguien abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Tu vienes conmigo- Ordenó Karin agarrándola del brazo y sacándola del auto de un tirón, Sakura no sabía que hacer… Se temía lo peor…

- ¡No! ¡Déjame!- Sakura forcejeó con Karin.

- No griten tanto, por favor- Una voz masculina hizo que Sakura se quedara quieta y que Karin soltara a la Haruno. Ésta, mientras tanto, miró al dueño de esa voz y se encontró con alguien que, obviamente, debía ser Itachi Uchiha. Era igual a Sasuke, tan buen mozo, pero más atemorizante.

_Sakura, carajo ¿En qué te has metido?_

**Continuará si uds quieren y si me da el ánimo para teclear en lo que me queda de Febrero xD!**

* * *

**Rincón de la alegría... y de la autora:**

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Si encuentran alguna incoherencia con eso de las negritas o las cursivas es porque el Jodido me borra algunas configuraciones... Pero no le puedo pedir más u.u...

No ando muy aporte, tengo que ir a comprar las verduras para el almuerzo :) (Es una lata levantarse antes de las 12.00 p.m en vacaciones)

Gracias a todos esos reviews que leo y me siento "Vaya! por fin alguien me toma en cuenta" xD!

**Setsuna17** (Gracias :), espero que este también te guste)

**Lailuchyz** (Si, lo continue... no dejaría algo sin terminar, de mí no se libran tan fácil xD! Espero que te guste este capítulo también :D te cuidas)

**Yureny** (Awwww!! gracias por el review :D espero que leas este y también te guste igual o más que el anterior)

**Lilu The Little Witch** ( :D Amo a Itachi, por eso es malo, me gustan los malos sexys *¬* xD!.... Bueno, espero que este capi te guste también :D la duda sobre el embarazo, pues si me da la gana algún día la revelaré xD!... Ah, por cierto, entro a la Uni en Marzo ;D)

**HoshiAm-chan** (Mi idea no era pasar de Enero, pero mi papá me estafó... como sea, aquí la conti y espero que te guste :) )

**LadoOscuro** (Ya tampoco quiero que SASUKE se case... debería ser el soltero de todas *u* xD! Bueno te cuidas y espero que te guste este capi) _(P.D: no puse el punto porque me borraba tu nombre)_

**Pamys-Chan **(Si, Karin en una "!·"!·$&%$ Pero todos sabemos a donde va gente así xD! Aquí la conti, ojalá te guste)

**Sofy-ChanXD** (Gracias por decirme que no perdí el toque :D Bueno aquí la continuación y si, castigo doloroso para Karin)

**Nakumi **(Gracias por el review! aquí está la conti)

**Nina Chan **(:D! Aquí stá el siguiente capítulo y gracias! :))

**Laa Micky** (Me encantó tu review, qué quieres que te diga ;D Es cierto eso de convinar todo en uno... u.u así es la vida de la gente trabajadora xD!!! de verdad, amé tu review... :D Gracias y espero que te guste la conti)

**Fenix Black** (Mi toque nuevamente, gracias :D Ojalá, entonces, que este sea mejor que el capi anterior :D suerte y besos)

**Megumi No Sabaku** (Fiel lectora, no sé xD! no puedo continuar si no me llega tu review :) xD! Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por la compresión :B Te cuidas, besos!)

**Sirena Oscura** (Terminaré el fic! aunque me cueste la vida! xD! Gracias por el review y pues quí nuevo capítulo ;D Suerte)

**Annet **(Aquí la conti que espero te guste :D)

**Hatoko Nara** (:D! Que bueno que te guste!!!!!!! Y entiendo eso de leerse un fic de sopetón en la madrugada -.- xD! Si, Itachi es malooooo, pero no dejaremos de amarlo por eso (espero! :S) xD! Ojalá te guste la conti)

**Vampy-Sakura-Dark** (Anímate a seguir dejande reviews! xD! espero que te guste el capi)

**NaruSaku'sFan** (También necesitos tus reviews para continuar xD! Ya te aseguro que la PSU no es tan terrible como te la ponen, aquí lo importate es en NEM xD! ... En todo caso suerte! :D Ya te contaré todo lo que tienes que aprender en 10 miserables meses el primer año de medicina... xD! Ojalá te guste este capi! besos! :D)

**o0Hana-Chan0o** (Es cierto todo lo que me dices (escribes xD!) Pero ya ves que Itachi no es tonto xD!... Jajaja bueno, espero que te guste este capi. Besos, te cuidas y gracias)

**#Haruno-Fan#** (akí tienes la conti y siii sorry por tardarme una eternidad, pero ahora estoy más activa, jamás dejo un proyecto sin acabar xD!!! Cuidate y gracias por tu review)

**Zyafany-Company** (:D Me siento como en la fábrica de la felicidad de CocaCola cuando hago feliz a alguien (aunque prefiero Pepsi xD!) Espero que te guste este capi. Cuidate! :D)

**Aiko Amitie** (Si Karin es una ** **.... Jajajaja Bueno, espero que te guste esta continuación ;D)

Bueno, espero sus reviews y se cuidan y coman vegetales y etc, etc :D


	15. El Final Del Tunel

**Hola! :)**

**No debería decir nada, así que mejor lean xD! Se que me odian.**

**D: Naruto SERÁ mío.  
**

* * *

**14**

**Final del Túnel**

No, no, no, algo no andaba bien con la llamada que recién había recibido. Sasuke no estaba en el hospital y ¿Sakura qué hacía con Karin? Definitivamente el rubio no entendía nada de nada. Pero por si acaso, solo para estar seguro, llamó a Sasuke.

- Sasuke ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en el hospital?

- _¿de qué carajo estas hablando? Estoy un poco ocupado… Llámame luego…_

- No Sasuke, no me entiendes… Me acaba de llamar Saku…

Sasuke que se disponía a cortarle la llamada a su amigo rubio colocó nuevamente el teléfono en su oreja.

- _¿Con quién está?_- Sasuke estaba preparándose para rastrear el teléfono de Karin en ese mismo momento, lo que le dijera el ojiceleste contaba demasiado.

- Con Karin, pero qué…

- _Gracias._

Y el Uchiha menor cortó la llamada. Karin se las vería con él, se las vería con la policía y le vendrían cosas peores si es que a Sakura le ocurría algo. En tanto Naruto sintió que las cosas iban extrañísimas y se encaminó a la ubicación de Sasuke.

No había luz, y los susurros de la conversación de sus acompañantes le eran inentendibles. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar así? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? La tenían sentada en una silla, pero no estaba atada y nada le impedía hablar, quizá era el miedo lo que la tenía así… La sola presencia de Itachi y su aura le petrificaba y al parecer este mismo estaba tan seguro de causar esas emociones en la chica que por eso confiaba en que ella no se le escaparía.

Unos pasos acercándose a ella la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Y dígame, señorita ¿Cómo se encuentra?- La sonrisa de Itachi fría y carente de cualquier emoción hizo a Sakura temblar.

Ella no respondió, no podía, sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta, una garganta que le impedía hacer pasar esas palabras a su boca.

- Si, entiendo, el miedo es cosa viva- Itachi ahora mostró arrogancia, pero no la arrogancia que podía mostrar Sasuke, sino que una más intimidante, más fría y calculadora.- No planeo manchar mis manos con sangre a menos que sea estrictamente necesario… Así que ruéguele a Kami-sama que mi hermano no sea tan testarudo y acceda a todo lo que le pediré. Entenderá, obviamente, que tendrá que estar algún tiempo conmigo, pero no se preocupe, la atenderemos como a una reina…

Sakura aún no podía hablar, entendía que era un rehén y eso no le agradaba para nada, quizá sería menos terrible ser secuestrada por delincuentes comunes, pero no, justo le tocaba el maniático hermano de Sasuke, que tan codicioso le daba igual cobrar vidas con tal de conseguir el tan preciado dinero.

Y Karin, la pelirrosa no lograba entender como Karin había sido capaz de prestarse para aquello ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Tenerla fuera del camino? Sakura no se hubiera rebajado a ser la amante de Sasuke, ella no sería capaz, por muy trágico que fuera ese matrimonio para Sasuke y por mucho que ella lo amara no podía, jamás sería una rompe hogares… No entendía a Karin, los celos la cegaban y la convertían en una secuestradora, en una mujer aliada con el ser más infame de la tierra.

_Calma Sakura, todo estará bien, relájate y busca una salida… Ok, no hay salidas… Solo debes levantarte y salir por el gran portón, te iba bien en deportes, puedes con esto._ Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, Itachi cerrando el portón, quedando ella sola dentro de un gran galpón con muchas cajas.

Afuera del galpón Karin se dirigía a su auto, pero Itachi la jaló del brazo.

- Tú no te vas- Le dijo frío.

- Ya hice mi parte, iré a cenar con Sasuke esta noche.- Karin se deshizo del agarré del Uchiha mayor y le dio la espalda. Pero Itachi hizo la alcanzó antes de subir al auto y le apuntó la cabeza con el arma. Karin no se movió, Itachi no se manchaba las manos, pero no se fiaba de eso en esos momentos.- ¿Para qué me quieres acá? Llama a Sasuke mientras yo esté con él, así haré como que no entiendo nada y Sasuke no sospechará de mí…

- Ya estás involucrada en esto Karin… Sasuke viene en camino.- Itachi bajó el arma y sonrió de lado, dándose por victorioso. No había tenido que ni coger el teléfono y Sasuke ya caía en la trampa.

Karin le miró aterrada ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

- Mira tu teléfono celular y dime si tú realizaste esa llamada- Dijo el muchacho, Karin abrió nerviosa el auto y agarró el celular torpemente, las manos le temblaban. En el último número discado aparecía claramente _"Idiota Uzumaki"_. Se desplomó en el asiento del chofer de su auto y con la mirada al celular. Si Naruto sabía dónde estaba Sakura llamaría a Sasuke para decirle, y conociendo a Sakura, posiblemente le habría dicho que estaba con ella camino al _hospital_.

La pelirroja miró a Itachi que ahora le daba la espalda y caminaba cerca de de la puerta del galpón y miraba el candado que ella le había puesto a la puerta… ¡Un momento! Itachi llevaba guantes quirúrgicos desde que habían llegado al lugar. Y todo lo que había tocado Itachi lo había tocado ella…

- ¡Quieres que me inculpen a mí del delito que _podrías _llegar a cometer, hijo de puta!- Karin bajó del auto y se dirigió rauda al chico peliazulado.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el ruido de llantas doblando bruscamente la detuvo, Itachi se volteó complacido. Karin supo que, si llegaba a salvarse de esa Sasuke tiraría al caño cualquier matrimonio con ella sin importar su compañía.

Las puertas del auto que recién llegaba se abrieron rápido. Karin corrió al auto distinguiendo a Sasuke bajando del compartimiento trasero, Neji manejaba, sabía que cuando se trataba de conducción, el Hyuga era el mejor.

- ¡Sas...!

- Contigo hablo después, perra- Sasuke fue tajante, su mirada no mostraba emoción alguna más que enojo y asco por la chica allí presente.

Karin se echó a llorar. Pasaron junto a ella Naruto y Neji ni la vio, los tres hombres caminaron hasta donde estaba Itachi, pero mantuvieron distancia prudente. Eran tres contra uno, pero uno que sabía calcular y medir cada cosa, eso era un punto para él.

- ¡¿Dónde mierda tienes a Sakura?- Sasuke gritó con rabia, Itachi se mantuvo con su sonrisa.

- No nos vemos en bastante tiempo y lo primer que haces es gritarme ¿Qué modales son esos, hermanito?.

El Uchiha menor bufó y maldijo por lo bajo.

Dentro del galpón estaba Sakura que por fin se había levantado buscando una salida, hasta que sintió la voz de Sasuke, así que se acercó a la puerta del galpón y comenzó a golpearla gritando el nombre de su salvador, nerviosa, llorosa, asustada… No podía pensar con claridad, ahora si era conciente de su situación.

En lo que Sasuke e Itachi sintieron golpes en la gran puerta de metal la miraron, la voz de Sakura se podía distinguir y el menor de los hermanos trató de llegar a la puerta, pero Itachi lo detuvo.

- Tranquilo, hermanito. Acá las cosas son simples, yo te la devolveré sana y salva, lo prometo… Si, y solo si tu accedes a mi petición.

- ¡No lo escuches, Sasuke!- Naruto había salido a la defensiva yse había acercado, pero Itachi le hablo.

- Hablo en serio, adentro está lleno de cajas con explosivos, un sola llama haría arder el lugar… y a la pelirrosa… Así que Sasuke, dile a tus mosqueteros que se mantengan fuera de estos asuntos, al fin y al cabo, son familiares. – La sonrisa torcida de Itachi daba a demostrar que no mentía, Sasuke le dio señal a Naruto de retroceder y mantenerse en su sitio.

Neji, que no había dicho palabra alguna y se mantenía erguido en su posición maldijo por lo bajo, en su bolsillo un revolver que Sasuke le había mandado a sacar, pero no era conveniente que intentara algo, la chiquilla dentro del galpón corría peligro y el mismo Sasuke también. Itachi era un loco.

- Si quieres la empresa… Te la doy, pero deja salir a Sakura, ella no tiene nada que ver.- Sasuke seguía mostrando un todo frío, pero sus ojos se veían suplicantes.

Sakura, que se había cansado de golpear y gritar, estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, poco distinguía de la conversación afuera y a esas alturas y con la histeria hasta la coronilla atinó a suplicar mentalmente por su bien y el de su bebé. Se aferró a su vientre y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

Afuera Itachi comenzaba a señalar los términos.

- Quiero un papel notarial que lo señale, quiero que saques los cargos en mi contra en la policía e investigaciones y que, por supuesto, además de la empresa, me des los tres cuartos de tu capital y acciones… ¿Trato?

Sasuke sabía que significaba demasiado, pedía demasiado, pero todo era fácil de hacer… Todo era por Sakura, para que saliera ilesa.

- Está bien- Dijo Sasuke, a sus espaldas se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de Naruto y Neji frunciendo el ceño.- Ahora devuélveme a _mi_ chica.

Itachi rió estridentemente.

- No, estará conmigo hasta que hayas hecho tu parte del trato, pero mira, si no me tienes fe- Metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta sacando una llave- esta es la llave del candado…

Neji emitió un gruñido parecido a una frase que se quedó en su garganta y un disparó apagó cualquier voz en el lugar. Itachi cayó y la llave voló lejos en la oscuridad de un rincón, Sasuke se movió rápido en busca de la llave, Itachi sujetó con su mano izquierda el brazo herido que sangraba demasiado. Emitió una maldición y se levantó en busca de Sasuke, dejando por un momento su brazo y sacando su arma.

Karin, que había sido ignorada todo el tiempo se había acercado hasta Neji, a quien había visto con su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo desde el inicio del conflicto, supuso que dentro de bolsillo había un arma, solo lo intuía, así que, mientras todos miraban a los hermanos, ella se acercó al Hyuga y con un movimiento ágil sacó del bolsillo el arma y apuntó y disparó a Itachi, dándole e el brazo derecho.

Neji le arrebató el arma a la chica de anteojos y junto con Naruto fueron raudos al rincón oscuro donde Sasuke buscaba la llave e Itachi se acercaba. En un momento todo se volvió confuso para Sasuke, entre unos insultos por parte de Itachi sintió un disparo que no acertó su blanco y supo que Itachi planeaba acabar con todo de una vez, le pegó un puñetazo a su hermano mayor, el mayor volvió a apuntar su arma, pero le era difícil actuar con solo con su brazo izquierdo. Otro disparo que dio en el hombro de Sasuke, otro puñetazo y una patada que no acertaron. Llegaron los otros dos y Neji apuntó el arma a Itachi, conociendo su propia buena puntería. Naruto entró a la batalla y sujetó a Itachi, Neji disparó, pero no le dio porque Itachi se zafó del agarre del rubio y volvió a pegarle a su hermano menor, quien cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrando.

Naruto volvió a la busca de Itachi, pero este en un movimiento, rápido y certero, dio disparo al estómago del rubio dejándolo en el suelo.

- ¡Naruto!- Sasuke se levantó, mareado y vio a su mejor amigo en el suelo.

Neji volvió a apuntar contre Itachi, quien pateó a Sasuke y le piso la cabeza apuntando su arma.

- Pensar que terminaríamos así, pensar que pudimos ser buenos socios… ¡Claro! Mi padre estaba obnubilado contigo, no se daba cuenta que solo eras un insignificante a mi lado, pero nunca lo vio… ¡Era un hijo de puta! Y tú también… y morirás y no me importa ser sentenciado, porque sabré que me sentenciaron por darte muerte.

Sasuke no habló.

Otro disparo.

Neji dio al brazo izquierdo de Itachi haciendo que soltará el arma. El menor aprovechó el aturdimiento de su hermano para golpearlo en la cara.

- ¡Neji, ve por Sakura!- Le dijo Sasuke, aún mareado y sin conciencia de la necesidad de la llave. Cuando lo recordó, y vio a Itachi en el suelo, se dispuso a buscar nuevamente la llave entre la sangre.

Itachi que nunca se conoció por débil se levantó a duras penas sin que Sasuke notara, tomó su arma y sonrió un poco por la ingenuidad de su hermano. Y aunque el brazo le dolía y temblaba.

- Dile adiós a tu princesa.- Dijo Itachi, Sasuke se volteó asustado, Itachi apuntó a una ventana rota en la parte superior del galpón, donde se divisaba una caja… con explosivos.

- ¡Nooo!

Disparo y explosión, de repente el único sonido del lugar era un montón de explosiones con eco. Itachi cayó al suelo cuando Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza y le arrebató el arma.

- Mira, jamás quise mancharme las manos con sangre, no soy un asesino… Pero dejémoslo a la suerte, te disparo y vemos si sobrevives ¡Maricón!

Sasuke disparó dando en el lado derecho del pecho, de pronto la mirada de Itachi perdió luz.

Sasuke no se concentró mucho en eso, volvió a sentirse mareado y conciente que él también era una cascada de sangre, cayó. Sakura debía estar muerta a esas alturas, él iría con ella, como debía ser. La voz de Naruto, de repente, lo sacó de sus pensamientos agonizantes.

- ¡La llave! ¡Neji!- Naruto había encontrado la llave, con fuerza de voluntad y dado que Itachi estaba demasiado concentrado en Sasuke, se había puesto a buscar la dichosa llave cerca de su lado.

Le tiró con poca fuerza la llave a Itachi, el rubio cayó al suelo no sin antes hacerle un gesto con el pulgar en alto a Sasuke, quien sonrió con pocas energías por el gesto. Ojala Sakura estuviera bien. Pero veía las llamas salir por las pequeñas ventanas superiores del galpón, todo estaba alumbrado gracias a esas llamas. Maldita suerte.

Itachi solo cerró los ojos.

Neji había logrado entrar al galpón, con las manos quemadas por la puerta de metal hirviendo, y había encontrado a Sakura desmayada justo a un par de metros de la puerta, estaba semiconsciente porque lloraba y murmuraba algunas cosas. Estaba en posición fetal, aferrada a su estómago.

- ¡Haruno!- Neji se veía impedido de pasar, había dos cajas intactas cerca de Sakura, cualquier movimiento y las cajas se prenderían fuego.

- Neji…- Murmuró lo suficientemente alto la pelirrosa para que el muchacho la escuchara, se levanto un poco, adolorida, su mano derecha tenía quemaduras.- ¡Neji! Salva a mi hijo ¡Por favor!

Sakura lloraba, Neji se acercó a ella con cuidado de no mover nada, el fuego estaba demasiado fuerte, era casi imposible pasar porque el propio aire estaba lleno de monóxido de carbono y estaba demasiado caliente como para poder pasar con libertad, era como acercar mucho la cara al aire más caliente del secador de cabello y dejarla un rato.

Con su imposibilidad de para usar las manos por sus lesiones tomo a Sakura de las axilas con sus antebrazos y trató de levantarla, en eso ella movió una de las cajas que enseguida se encendió. Neji no supo como fue que se movió tan rápido y logro llegar a la entrada para salir del galpón. Sakura murmuraba cosas sobre su hijo, sobre Sasuke y otras cosas que Neji no supo descifrar, frente a él el incendio de un inmueble más grande que había visto y pensó en los bomberos.

_Viva ellos _Pensó el Hyuga para si.

Las balizas de carros policiales y ambulancias lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Neji! ¡Sasuke no contesta!- Karin estaba junto a Sasuke llorando y con su celular en mano.

Ella había llamado a la policía y al servicio de urgencias.

Neji suspiró, sería una larga noche. Miró a la Haruno, su rostro sudado y mejillas rojas, Sasuke había arriesgado su vida por ella, eso era amor verdadero. Él debería comenzar a buscarse una chica, sonrió para si cuando ese pensamiento afloró.

Interrogaron a Karin y la pusieron en prisión preventiva, Neji se fue a casa después del interrogatorio citado a declarar a tribunales cuando todos los involucrados, menos Itachi, estuvieran en condiciones de hacerlo. Itachi, a pesar de los intentos de los paramédicos había fallecido en el lugar porque la bala había perforado el pulmón derecho.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de Korii:**

Si, cómo creen, sigan leyendo xD!

* * *

Sakura despertó cuando la luz de día inundaba la blanca habitación de hospital, sentía que ya había estado en esa situación una vez. Una vez que asimiló la situación quizo respuestas, no recordaba mucho y la mayoría de las cosas del día anterior o quizá de la semana anterior o quizá del mes anterior, parecían manchones de cosas horribles.

Fuego, mucho fuego. Miedo, demasiado miedo… Explosiones, calor… Su bebé… ¡Que alguien le diera un recuento por favor!

Gritó para llamar a la enfermera, quien llegó rápido pensando que algo malo había pasado.

- ¡Señorita no grite! Allí está el botón para llamarme- Señaló la enfermera enseñándole un interruptor junto a la cama.

- ¿Cuándo llegué aquí? ¿Cómo está mi bebé? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Llegó alguien conmigo? ¡Por favor responda!- Sakura comenzó a repirar agitadamente.

- Señorita, cálmese, el médico debería estar por venir, está en la habitación de al lado, pero relájese, le está dando taquicardia- La enfermera parecía nerviosa.

Sakura respiró hondo y trató de pensar positivo.

Segundos después entró un médico con cara arrugada y ojos cansados.

- A ver, señorita…- Tomó la ficha médica- Haruno. Quemaduras de segundo grado en su mano derecha, Te golpeaste la nuca, pero las radiografías muestran todo en orden. Y felicidades, tu hijo está bien. Podrás irte en unos días después de hacerte todos los chequeos correspondientes. Un golpe en la cabeza no es cualquier cosa.

El médico le dirigió una sonrisa, Sakura le miró esperando que dijera algo más, pero él no dijo nada.

- Doctor ¿Quién más llegó conmigo?

El hombre miró al cielo como recordando.

- ¡Ah, si! Un muchacho que sigue inconciente, dos o tres balas en el cuerpo y tabique nasal roto y un chico con herida de bala a nivel del yeyuno, él segundo ya despertó… Ahora queremos que se esté quieto.- El doctor volvió a sonreír.- Hasta mañana, señorita Haruno.

El médico se fue sin más seguido por la enfermera. Sakura se quedó en su cama ¿Un muchacho aún inconciente? ¿Sasuke? Si, debía ser él. Recordaba a Neji buscándola y su ex jefe no cuadraba con el "queremos que se esté quieto".

Por lo menos su hijo estaba bien, se acarició el vientre con una sonrisa.

- Prometo no meterte en problemas otra vez- Dijo con la sonrisa más bella que nunca. En su interior, a pesar del estado de Sasuke, sentía que las cosas mejorarían muchísimo.

Durante dos días se paseó por la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto… **con** Naruto, hasta que le dieron el alta. Sasuke aún no despertaba y eso le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no se alteraba, de verdad sentía que todo saldría bien.

- Cuando estemos todos recompuestos iremos a festejar la existencia de mi ahijado- Le decía Naruto un día después del alta de la chica, en la habitación de Sasuke.

- Naruto, tranquilo… Hinata ¿Cuándo viene a verte? Ayer se fue temprano.

- Si, la empresa es un caos desde que Sasuke se fue esa tarde… Pero bueno, así me gusta, es tan preocupada- Naruto comenzó a divagar en sus propios pensamientos románticos y Sakura miró a Sasuke.

Estaba sentada en una silla junto a su cama y tenía sujetada su mano.

No fue hasta que el rubio volvió (fue obligado) a su habitación que Sakura se dispuso a tomar sus cosas y volver a casa.

Su madre tan preocupada había viajado a Tokio esos días a ver a su hija, porque Sakura estaba quedándose en el departamento de Sasuke. Además, tenía que ir a declarar a la estación policial al día siguiente. Todo lo de Karin e Itachi le venía demasiado rápido, pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso, porque ella misma sabía que era hacer funcionar su cabeza demás. Itachi estaba muerto y Karin en prisión… Hasta ahora.

Tomó su cartera y caminó a la puerta, pero un ruido la distrajo de su camino.

- Sasuke- Se volteó a la cama y lo vio, con los ojos semiabiertos, pestañando con dificultad.

- Sa…kura- El peliazulado, y ahora único Uchiha, logró enfocar la mirada y sus ojos brillaron. Trató de sentarse, pero Sakura le detuvo.

- No, no te levantes…- Dijo ella, con calma y una sonrisa tierna.- ¿Cómo te sientes, héroe?

Sasuke logró hacer un gesto débil parecido a una sonrisa autosuficiente.

- Un poco adormilado… Pero bien, podría irme mañana mismo.

- Si, claro. No te mueves de aquí hasta que el médico lo diga.- Sakura volvió a sujetar la mano del muchacho con tanta delicadeza que parecía temer romper la mano del chico.

- Te amo.- Dijo Sasuke, de una forma tan tierna que Sakura no vio a Sasuke en esa confesión.

- Yo también.- Le sonrió la chica.

Se quedaron así, viéndose y tomados de la mano un buen rato, el muchacho volvió a dormir y una vez que eso sucedió la chica abandonó la habitación. Su sonrisa y su felicidad jamás había sido tanto como ahora. Todo iba bien, excelente.

Al día siguiente, después de dar las declaraciones correspondientes, llegó al hospital por la tarde. En la habitación de Sasuke estaba Naruto, Hinata, Neji y… ¿Tenten?

- ¡Sakura!- Tenten corrió a abrazar a su amiga.- ¡Me tenías tan preocupada!

- ¿Cómo es que…?

- Fue el cara de nada.- Dijo Tenten apuntando a Neji que ignoró por completo el comentario de la castaña.- Me dijo que estarías aquí… y ¡Aquí estás!

- Tenten, la asfixiarás- La voz de Sasuke, animosa y raramente brillante llamó la atención de las chicas.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Sakura se acercó a su cama.

- Me quiero ir de aquí, me molesta estar en cama mucho tiempo.

- Si, estás bien- Dijo Sakura, mientras miraba a su testarudo jefe.

Entre lo que conversaban, el abogado de Sasuke había pasado por allí para darle cierta información y eso. Neji, hasta que Sasuke se recuperara, tomaría el mando en la empresa para que todo tomara su curso. Hinata, al parecer, había trabado amistad con Tenten de las veces que la castaña había llamado a la empresa Uchiha con el propósito de saber de su amiga. Mientras tanto, Naruto, saldría en dos días del hospital a ver qué sucedía con su empresa.

Si las cosas estaban perfectas, solo algo podría hacerlo mejor.

- Sakura- El Uchiha, cuando estaban todos por retirarse a sus labores nocturnas, llamó la atención de la ojijade.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- No…- Sasuke dudó un momento, llamando la atención de todos.- Sakura Haruno, cuando salga de esto… ¡Cásate conmigo!

La habitación quedó en silencio, Sakura salió del asombró en un santiamén. Los demás miraban a Sasuke como si estuviera loco.

- Que bueno que me lo pides ahora, mamá no aceptaría tener un nieto fuera del matrimonio.

Listo, la cara de los presentes se volvió de confusión completa (a excepción de Naruto y Neji), Sasuke pestañeó un par de veces.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy embarazada y más vale que te hagas cargo, _papá_.

Silencio. Sasuke solo sonrió, Sakura le siguió.

Si, las cosas no podían ir mejor. Habían salido del túnel oscuro para llegar al campo más bello y de ahí no se irían jamás.

**Fin

* * *

**

**Notas Kori:**

Me quieren matar por la tardanza? Sorry, en serio! Es que el semestre fue un ASCO! No estudien medicina, les quita horas de sueño y se siguen sacando notas de mierda -.- Además estoy en depresión porque reprobé justo el ramo que te atrasa un año... así que en vez de siete ahora son ocho años ... . ... Y en unas horas me entregan las notas de un examen que di el Sábado... Espero pasar anatomía -.-.

Bueno, como sea, ya salí de vacas, y el capi lo tenía listo,así que eso :) Ojala les haya gustado el fic... Es raro terminar algo :( podría hacer un epílogo... solo si quieren :)

Ya, no importa eso ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren epílogo?¿Lo odiaron? :) Rewiev? :^)

**Gracias a todos esos fieles que dejaron review y en serio, perdón por la tardanza D:**

_Megumi No Sabaku_

_Honey04_

_Hikari x Takeru_

_Karoru01_

_Fenix Black_

_DanielitaXx_

_NaruSaku'sFan_

_Lilu The Little Witch_

_Hatoko Nara_

_Aiko Amitie_

_Setsuna17_

_Zyafany-Company_

_Pamys-Chan_

_xXMegamitaXx_

_Nahomi-Hime-Chan_

_Kixanie_

_MGGSS_

_Carmen_

_Daniela_

_Luniita06_

_Utau_

_Laurita-Asakura_

_StefyUchiha_

_Vampy-Sakura-Dark_

Bye, cuídense! :D!_  
_


End file.
